Mi lett volna, ha
by herika
Summary: Egy veszekedés után Harry elrohan otthonról. Rövid uton szembetalálkozik néhány nem várt ismerőssel. Az eredmény: Egy idegen helyen, idegen szobában tér magához. A történet a Harry Potter és a Tűz serlege után kezdődik.
1. 1 Fejezet

1. Fejezet  
Egy új korszak kezdete

- Elegem van belőletek! Elmegyek. – Harry durván félrelökte a bejárati ajtó előtt álló nagybátyját, és kirohant az utcára.

Nem igazán gondolkozott azon, hogy hova is menjen, legfőbb célja az volt, minél távolabb legyen a gyűlölt háztól. Néhány saroknyi futás után kifulladva állt meg. Megpróbálta lecsendesíteni légzését, mert hirtelen nagyon rossz érzés fogta el. „Valaki figyeli!"

„ Francba" – gondolta. – Hogy lehettem, olyan hülye, hogy még a pálcámat sem hoztam magammal?" – Óvatosan körülnézett, de nem látott senkit.  
„Úgy látszik, már képzelődöm is…" – mérgelődött magán, de a következő pillanatban meglepődni sem volt ideje, mikor három alak toppant elé a semmiből, és durván megragadták a karját. Az egyikük sóbálvány átkot küldött rá, a másik kettő, pedig karját fogva hoppanált vele.

Mindez másodpercek alatt zajlott le és a három alak biztos volt benne, hogy tettüknek nem akadt szemtanúja.

Tévedtek.

Egy homokszín hajú férfi szemtanúja volt az eseményeknek. Lélekszakadva követte a meggondolatlan ifjút a házuktól, mégis késve érkezett. Most megdöbbenve és kétségbeesve nézett maga elé.

- Hogy mondom ezt el Siriusnak és Dumbledore-nak? Harryt elrabolták, és én nem tettem semmit, hogy megakadályozzam.

Harry egy sötét helyen tért magához. Pislogott néhányat, de csak homályos foltokat látott maga előtt. Körbetapogatózott, és megtalálta a szemüvegét maga mellett. Egy elsötétített szobában volt, vagy talán éjszaka volt? Nem tudta. Szörnyen fájt a feje, és amikor odanyúlt, jókora dudort érzett a tarkóján. Felült. Egy ágyon feküdt, betakarva, nem a saját ruhájában. Valaki átöltöztette, és pizsamába bújtatta. Egyre kevésbé értette a dolgokat. Utolsó emléke az volt, hogy megjelent előtte három csuklyás alak, egy átok és valamivel később egy fellendülő kéz volt.

„Voldemort kapott el…" – volt az első gondolata. - „De ki öltöztetett át? És miért vagyok egy szobában, ha Voldemortnál vagyok? Ja, biztos meghívott vendégségbe…" – ezt viccesnek találta, és halkan kuncogott egyet.

Halkan nyílt az ajtó.

- Úgy hallom, magadhoz tértél – hallott egy aggodalomtól csengő hangot, ami minden másnál jobban megrémítette. Ijedtében a falig hátrált az ágyon, és ott apróra próbálta összehúzni magát. Hang most kacagott. Nevetése jókedvű volt, a fiúnak mégis olyan érzése volt, mintha az illető nem szívből tette volna.

- Mit akarsz tőlem? – kérdezte halkan, és azon igyekezett, hogy hangja ne remegjen túlságosan.

A magas alak válasz helyett az ablakhoz lépett, és egy pálcamozdulattal felhúzta a redőnyöket. A szobába áradó erős napfénytől Harry hunyorgott és könnybe lábadt a szeme.

- Öltözz fel, reggeli közben mindent megbeszélünk -A férfi a székre kikészített ruhákra mutatott, majd magára hagyta az elképedt fiút.

Csendben szemlélte a vele szemben ülő, fehér bőrű, egykor kimondottan jóképűnek mondott, ma már azonban inkább kígyóarcú férfit, aki jó étvággyal falatozott. Csak akkor kapta el a szemét, mikor az visszanézett rá.

Végül a férfi megunta, letette a kést és a villát a kezéből, megtörölte száját, és a fiúra nézett.

- Hallgatlak…

Harry meglepődött. „Úgy látszik, nagyon beüthettem a fejem…"- gondolta keserűen.

- Biztosíthatlak róla, szó sincs erről, -rázta meg a fejét a másik.

- Mi ez az egész? Mit keresek itt? – tette fel a kérdést, ami azóta foglalkoztatta, hogy magához tért.

- Magamhoz kérettelek, mert van néhány megbeszélnivalónk… – hangzott az egyszerű válasz.

- Magához kéretett? Talán inkább elrabolt, nem? És milyen megbeszélnivalónk van. Legutóbb, úgy kb. két hónapja még egyszerűen csak meg akart ölni. Nem hiszem, hogy bármi is megváltozott volna.

- Nos, ebben tévedsz. Minden megváltozott…

Harry a párbajteremben üldögélve nézte a halálfalók szokásos napi edzését. A teremben, szokásos párbajpózban Lucius Malfoy és Rabastan Lestrange álltak egymással szemben. Szertartásosan meghajoltak egymás felé, majd szinte azonnal szórni kezdték egymásra a varázslatokat. Harry kapkodta a fejét, olyan gyorsak voltak. Kábító, védekező és támadó varázslatok váltották egymást. Egyet-kettőt már felismert a pálcamozdulatról, de a legtöbb ismeretlen volt számára, és miután a két mágus nonverbális varázslatokat használt, bizony rádöbbent, hogy ő még milyen keveset tud minderről.

Mostanában így is úgy érezte, nem önmaga. Az elmúlt pár napban megpróbálta megemészteni a történteket. Az agya kattogott a rázúdított információk súlya alatt, énjének egy része most sem volt képes elhinni a történteket.

- Nem zavar, ha ideülök melléd? – Voldemort nem zavartatta magát Harry zavart köhécselésétől, letelepedett mellé. – Hogy telnek napjaid? – folytatta a társalgást a Nagyúr. – Remélem, az embereim mindent megtesznek, hogy elégedett legyél.

- Nincs velük probléma – hangzott a halk, óvatos válasz. Éppen tegnap volt szemtanúja, milyen módon képes megbüntetni valakit a mellette üldögélő alak, ha úgy érzi, az nem tanúsít úgymond „kellő udvariasságot" a vendégnek.

Harryt egy pillanatra kéjes öröm fogta el, mikor Voldemort cruciatus átokkal sújtotta Pitont, mikor az a szokásos fölényes, pökhendi hangon próbálta őt kioktatni. Ám, amikor látta, hogy bájitaltan tanára a fogát összeszorítva földre esik fájdalmában, összeszorult a szíve. Voldemort azonnal megszüntette az átkot, ránézett, megcsóválta a fejét, és szó nélkül távozott a szobából.

Harry nehezen, de lassan elhitte, hogy a varázsló nyáron történt feltámadása, vagy testet öltése nem egészen úgy sikerült, ahogyan azt Voldemort képzelte.  
A vér, az ellenség vére – ez esetben Harryé -, amely erővel vétetik, megbosszulta magát. Bár Voldemortnak újra volt saját teste, de Harry vére, amely tele volt az anyjától kapott védelmező mágiával, most érzéseket is adott neki. Sőt még annál is rosszabb történt. Voldemort nem csak, hogy képes lett érezni, az őt Harryt összekötő sebhely révén mindazt érezte, amit a fiú is. Rengeteg szeretetet. Ez eleinte az őrületbe kergette, ő pedig a halálfalókat, később lehiggadt. Az elmúlt két hónap alatt új tervet eszelt ki, hogy hatalomra törjön. Ehhez, pedig szüksége volt Harry Potterre.

Már az első reggelijük alkalmával világossá tette az ifjú varázsló számára, hogy nem pusztán szívjóságból bánik vele barátságosan, hanem a segítségére van szüksége.

Amennyiben Harry mellé áll, többé nem esik baja senkinek sem, és Harry élete is fenékig tejföl lesz. Ellenkező esetben véres megtorlás vár mindenkire, aki Harry szívéhez közel áll. És, hogy ne legyenek kétségei, meg is nevezte az első személyt, akit eltenne láb alól. Sirius Blacket.


	2. 2 Fejezet

2. Fejezet

Végül is alkut kötöttek. Harry itt marad az iskolakezdésig, és tanul. Vagyis inkább tanulmányozza Tom Denemet és követőit. Cserébe a halálfalók vezetője szavatolja, hogy egyetlen mágikus képességgel rendelkező lénynek nem esik baja, és a muglikat is békén hagyja. Tom elküldte Pitont, hogy nézzen utána, mit tudnak Harry eltűnéséről. Ez pedig egy újabb kérdést vetett fel.

- Mondd Tom, mennyire bízol Pitonban? – érdeklődött Harry. Az előző tanév végén ugyanis megtudta, hogy Piton egykor halálfaló volt, de már a Voldemort bukása előtt is kémkedett Dumbledore-nak. Vajon ki téved? Voldemort vagy Dumbledore?

- Bízni? Az mi? – kérdezte kuncogva a sötét mágus, aki ezúttal is a fiatal Tom Denemként mutatkozott. Harry előtt általában az ifjabb, jóképű Tom Denem alakját öltötte magára, miután nem egyszer látta a fiatal kölyök halálravált arcát, mikor reggel kopogtatás nélkül belépett a szobájába, és felébresztette. A fiatal Tom bizalmat gerjesztő arca Harryben is nyomot hagyott. Olykor nehezen tudta elhinni, hogy az előtte álló férfi azonos azzal a gonosszal, aki megölte szüleit és őt is megpróbálta eltenni egy párszor az útjából. – Nem bízom senkiben. A bizalom olyan dolog, amivel visszaélhetnek. Ezt jegyezd meg. De Perselus az egyik leghűségesebb emberem. Bár nyáron csalódtam benne, mikor nem jelent meg azonnali hívószavamra, mégis elnézem neki, mert helyesen cselekedett. Így még mindig van egy megfelelő emberem mind a Roxfortban, mind a Főnix rendjében.

- És mitől vagy benne olyan biztos, hogy hozzád hű és nem Dumbledore-hoz? – faggatta tovább konokul Harry.

- Ha tudsz valamit, amit úgy érzel, meg kell osztanod velem, ne habozz! – sziszegte elkomoruló arccal Tom, miközben szemei vörösbe váltottak.

Harry vállat vont. – Nem hiszem, hogy problémát okozna. Bár egyáltalán nem kedvelem, elismerem, hogy Piton nem hülye. Biztos tudja, hol a helye – mondta kétértelműen.

- Azt hiszem, lesz egy-két szavam vele, amint visszajön – morogta -, és veled is.

- Utálom Pitont, és nem hiszem, hogy van olyan dolog, amitől mindez megváltozna, de ez nem ok arra, hogy a halálát akarjam.

- Oh, egyáltalán nem akarom a halálát, ahhoz túlságosan is fontos szerepet tölt be. Jelenleg… De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy büntetlenül hagyom az árulást.

- Hagyd őt békén! – kiálltotta Harry mérgesen. – Nem mondtam, hogy elárult téged. Egy szóval sem. Sőt! Majdnem az egész tanév során meg voltam győződve, hogy Piton egy álnok halálfaló. Csak… - Harry szava elakadt.

- Folytasd – sürgette Tom.

- Izé… szóval… - Harry hirtelen szörnyen érezte magát. - Add a szavad, hogy nem esik semmilyen bántódása.

Voldemort éles pillantást vetett rá, de bólintott.

- Szóval – Harry zavarba jött- izé azután a temetős eset után tudtam meg, illetve Dumbledore azt mondta, hogy… Piton kém. Neki kémkedik… - Harry az utolsó szavakat már csak suttogta.

Harry meglepetésére, Voldemort élesen felnevetett.

- Úgy látszik, bevált a terv.

- Terv? - kérdezett vissza.

- A vén habókos bolondabb, mint hinnéd. Az ő „**_adjunk mindenkinek még egy esélyt_**" dilije kapóra jött, amikor szükségem volt valakire az iskolában.

- Csak nem akarod elhitetni velem, hogy mindezt már akkor kitervelted, mikor még meg sem születtem? – Harry teljesen lemerevedett. Ekkorát nem tévedhet Dumbledore.

- Pedig dehogynem. Segítségével akartam elfoglalni, az engem megillető helyet a Roxfortban. Csakhogy közbejött valami – nyögte keserűen Tom. – Te…

Harry elgondolkodva támasztotta homlokát. Úgy érezte magát, mint egy csecsemő. Egy olyan, új világba került, amiről eddig fogalma sem volt. Úgy tűnt, eddigi élete csupa hazugság volt. De ki hazudott… még nem tudta, de elhatározta mindenképpen, kideríti.

- Várj, nem értem. Addig világos, hogy te akartál az igazgatói székben ülni, és ehhez kellett Piton is. De mi köze ehhez az egészhez a szüleimnek, és nekem? Miért ölted meg őket…?

Voldemort összehúzta szemét, és rámeredt az őt bámuló, sértett gyerekre. Hogy lehet, hogy nem tud semmit?

- Dumbledore nem mondott neked semmit Potterék haláláról? Tényleg? Nem hiszem el… - Kutatóan nézett bele a mellette ülő gyerek zöld szemeibe. – Látom…- halkan felsóhajtott.

- Ezek szerint nem tudsz a jóslatról. – Harry ijedten megrázta a fejét. – Létezik egy jóslat kettőnkről. Még születésed előtt jósolták. Trewlaney, a híres látó ükunokája…

Harry nem bírta ki, és hangosan felkacagott.

- Trewlaney? De hát az egy bolond. Mindig csupa őrültséget jósol. Hoppá… – nyögte halkan. – Szóval, ez a első…

Most a másikon volt a megrökönyödés sora.

- Első? Miről beszélsz?

A fiú elkomorodott arccal bólintott.

- Harmadikban jósolt nekem. És igazzá lett. Pettigrew-ról szólt…, hogy visszatér hozzád, és általa erősebb leszel. Bejött… Dumbledore mondta, hogy ezzel kettőre emelkedett az igaz jóslatainak száma… - néhány pillanat csend után megkérdezte – tehát mi volt az első?

A férfi halkan szitkozódott, de végül belekezdett.

- Megpróbálom szó szerint idézni, amit én tudok… - „Közeledik az Egyetlen, aki diadalmaskodhat a Sötét Nagyúr fölött… azoknak születik, akik háromszor dacoltak vele, s a hetedik hónap halála szüli őt… Nos, nyilvánvaló, hogy a jóslat volt nem teljes – csapott bele dühösen a falba.

Harry kikerekedett szemmel bámulta. Már megint valami újat tudott meg. Dumbledore mindig hajlamos volt eltitkolni előle dolgokat, de hogy ilyen fontos dolgot is…. Soha nem hitte volna. Olyan dühösen gondolt az igazgatóra, hogy Voldemort is meghökkenten nézte a fiú elsötétülő szemeit, és ökölbe szorított kezét. Magában elvigyorodott. „Talán könnyebben sikerül a tervem, mint gondoltam…"

Harry épp a szobájába tartott, mikor meglátta az érkező Pitont. Kíváncsisága hajtotta, mikor a becsukódó ajtó előtt megállt és fülét a kulcslyukhoz tartotta.

**- **Nagyúr… - hajolt meg Perselus Piton alázatosan.

**-** Hallgatlak. – A válasz szokatlanul fagyos volt még a Nagyúrtól is. Piton merev arccal nézte az előtte ülő viaszfehér varázslót, de fejében egymást követték a gondolatok.

- A Főnix Rendjéről hoztam híreket. Mindenki Pottert keresi. Black szemtanúja volt, hogy valakik elrabolták, de nem tudta beazonosítani őket. Engem bíztak meg, hogy kutassam fel őket.

- Értem. Mi van Dumbledore-ral?

Piton csak egy pillanatig viaskodott magában a válaszadással.

- Úgy sejti, Potter nálad van uram. Ki kell szabadítanom – mondta vicsorogva. – Megkérdezhetem, uram, hogy mik a szándékai a köly… Mr. Potterrel?

- Harry érdekes dolgot mesélt rólad, Perselus. Vajon az is sejted, mit? – kérdezte a Nagyúr recsegve.

- Az a gyerek mindenbe beleüti az orrát, amibe csak lehet. Főleg, ha rólam van szó. Bizonyos vagyok benne, hogy Mr. Potter szavai meglehetősen távol állnak igazságtól – vont vállat Piton.

- Valóban? Vigyázz, Perselus, tudhatnád, hogy nem vagyok megbocsátó. Ha megtudom, hogy hazudtál… - hirtelen elhallgatott és az ajtó felé intett a kezével. – Mr. Potter – szólalt meg sziszegő párszaszóval, miközben az ajtó feltárult –, nem szép dolog hallgatózni.

- Az lehet, de akkor honnan tudhatnám meg a híreket? – vágott vissza ugyanolyan nyelven Harry.

- Például úgy, hogy megkérdezed – váltott nyelvet a Nagyúr. – Ígérem, én nem fogok hazudni neked. Mindent hallottál?

Harry nem mert a bájitaltan tanárra nézni, csak bólintott.

- Mi lesz most? Ha lehet, szeretnék visszamenni Siriushoz. Már biztos, aggódik miattam – mondta halkan.

- Nem tudom, mi lesz később, de szeretnék gondolkodni. Mindenen… egyedül – tette hozzá, mikor a két felnőtt közbe akart szólni. – Ígérem, nem mondok rólad semmit Tom, de még nem tudom, kiben bízzak. Eddig azt hittem Dumbledore őszinte hozzám, és te meg akarsz ölni. Most meg olyan vagy, mint aki barátkozni akar, és nem tudom, miért. Oké, hogy a vérem megváltoztatott, de attól még te, te vagy. Hatalomvágyó és kegyetlen. Legfeljebb kevésbé, mint eddig, de még így is nagyon…

Voldemort egy kézmozdulattal elbocsátotta Perselus Pitont, és Harryt intette közelebb. Külseje ismét emberibb lett. Szemét Harryébe mélyesztette, és a fiú hirtelen nagyon furcsán érezte magát. Az egész csak pár pillanatig tartott, de a fiú összerázkódott.

- Mi volt ez? – kérdezte ijedten.

- Legilimencia- felelte a férfi a világ legtermészetesebb hangján.

Harry csak nézett, míg a férfi elmagyarázta a dolgot, aztán csak bólintott.

- Értem, bár jobban szeretném, ha nem nézegetnél bele a fejembe, ha nem muszáj. Jobb szeretnék ott csak magam lenni – morgott Harry halkan, bár valójában inkább csak meg volt lepődve.

Voldemort csak kuncogott.

- Sokan vannak még így rajtad kívül is – mondta derűsen -, de majd meglátod, milyen hasznos tud lenni ez a tudomány. Ha van kedved megtanulni, szólok Perselusnak, hogy tanítson. Persze, amíg itt vagy, én is szívesen foglalkozom veled. És ezzel vissza is kanyarodtunk a te problémádhoz. Tudom, hogy szeretnéd látni a keresztapád. Ezt elintézhetem. Viszont azt hittem, megegyeztünk, hogy iskolakezdésig itt maradsz. – mondta elkomorult arccal. – Egyenlőre nem engedhetem, hogy elmenj.

Harry a kínos helyzet ellenére is elvigyorodott.

- Aha, a bizalom… - mondta. Nem tudom, mit vársz tőlem Tom. Az, hogy be vagyok ide zárva, sem tesz jót a bizalomnak.

- Hogy mit várok? Szeretném tudni, mi áll a jóslatban. Én nem tudom megszerezni, csak te.

- És mi lesz, ha nem?

- Meghalsz.

- Szóval, annyira mégsem változtál meg. Jó tudni - motyogta Harry kissé ijedten, és riadtan hátrálni kezdett.

- Jaj, ugyan már Harry. – mosolyodott el Tom. – Csak vicceltem.

- Nem vagyok benne biztos. És mit akarsz megtudni belőle?

- Természetesen a teljes szövegét.

Harry elgondolkodott, hogyan fordíthatná mindezt saját hasznára. Talán neki sem ártana, ha tudná, miről is szól az a vacak jóslat. De mi van akkor, ha nem is tetszik neki annyira, amit talál?

- Mit nyerek vele én ? – kérdezte végül félénken. – Tudod, mit, Tom? Ha viszontláthatom Siriust, megkapod a jóslatot. De csak azzal a feltétellel, hogy jelen lehetek, mikor meghallgatod.

- Nem szeretem, amikor feltételeket szabnak – morgott Tom -, de legyen. Holnap megkapod a keresztapádat…


	3. 3 Fejezet

3. fejezet.

Harry dulakodás távoli zajára ébredt délutáni szunyókálásából.

Előbb óvatosan az ajtóhoz somfordált, majd hirtelen feltörő dühvel feltépte az ajtót és a hallba sietett. Eltorzult arccal kiáltott a hozzá legközelebb álló halálfaló maszkot viselő alakra. 

- Azonnal engedje el! – körülnézett, de sehol nem látta azt, akit keresett, így hangosan kiáltozni kezdett. – Tom, hol a fenében vagy? Nem ebben állapodtunk meg.

A következő pillanatban azonban a sebhelyéhez kapott, és a fájdalomtól elakadt a hangja.

Mikor kicsivel később leeresztette a kezét és felnézett, egy nagyon mérges Voldemortot látott maga előtt.

- Mr. Potter! – Voldemort sziszegő hangja betöltötte a termet. A párszaszó hallatán, a Harry körül álló négy halálfaló azonnal térdre esett, magukkal rántva a közöttük álló megkötözött Sirius Blacket.

Sirius bosszúsan rángatta erős köteleit, de négyszeres túlerővel szemben, megkötözve tehetetlennek bizonyult.

Harry nem mozdult, csak dacosan nézett fel a vörös szemekbe.

- Engedd el Siriust! Megállapodtunk… - miután a feketébe öltözött férfi továbbra is bosszúsan meredt rá – lesütötte a szemét. – Kérlek… - mondta halkan.

A férfi egy ideig nézte a gyereket, majd intett egyet a pálcájával, mire Sirius kötelei eltűntek és a férfi kimerülve masszírozta fájó kezeit. Kilépett a halálfalók gyűrűjéből, és magához vonta keresztfiát.

Voldemort gúnyosan elhúzta a száját az idillt szemlélve, majd az egyik halálfalójához lépett, aki Sirius pálcáját tartotta a kezében.

Az idegen pálcával kezében fordult vissza a még mindig egymást átölelő párhoz.

- Én teljesítettem az alku rám eső részét, Mr. Potter. Most te jössz.

- Hagyd őt békén! – Sirius arca eltökélt volt, ahogy védekezőn állt Harry elé, eltakarva őt Voldemort elől.

- Milyen szörnyen megható… úgy tűnik a mi kis Harrynk roppant népszerű a varázsvilágban. Mindenki őt akarja megvédeni... – mondta Voldemort olyan hangon, amitől a csatlósai kötelességtudóan nevetni kezdtek.

Harry csodálkozva pislogott Sirius háta mögül kitekintve a mindenki által rettegett varázslóra. Vajon mi lelte? Napokig teljesen normálisan viselkedett, most meg hirtelen visszatért régi önmagához.

- Beszélhetnénk négyszemközt? – kérdezte halkan, párszaszóul. – Sirius meghökkenve lépett arrébb.

Voldemort egy intéssel elzavarta csatlósait és Siriushoz fordult.

- Mr. Black, jobban teszi, ha most itt marad néhány percig, és nem kószál el semerre. Ellenkező esetben nem garantálom a biztonságát. Nekünk most van egy kis elintézendő ügyünk.– intett Harrynek, hogy kövesse

- Minden rendben lesz – súgta Harry Siriusnak.

* * *

Mire utolérte Voldemortot a másik helyiségben, az már ugyan visszaváltozott Tom Denemmé, de még mindig elég bosszúsnak tűnt. 

- Mi a fenét képzelsz magadról Harry? – támadt rá a fiúra. – Soha többet ne merd ezt a hangnemet használni az embereim előtt! Megértetted?

Harry ijedten nyelt egyet, és csak bólintani tudott.

- Nem bánom, hogy beszélsz velem, ha egymagunk vagyunk – morogta enyhültebben -, de az embereim jelenlétében elvárom az engedelmes viselkedést. Ráadásul Mr. Black is jelen volt. Gondolj bele, mit gondolhat rólad?! Teljesen szabadon és bántatlanul mozogsz legnagyobb ellenséged házában, ahol mellesleg hemzsegnek a halálfalók, és Tom Denem után kiáltozol, mintha jó barátok lennétek.

Egy pillanatig tűnődött, majd hozzátette egy fanyar vicsor keretében.

- Bár az ötlet, hogy a vén bolond Dumbledore ezt gondolja, nem is tűnik olyan elvetendőnek.

- Ne… – rázta meg a fejét elszörnyedve a fiú. – Kérem ne…

- Visszatérve a megállapodásunkhoz. Én teljesítettem az alku rám eső részét. A jóslatokat a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium egyik ügyosztályán tartják. Holnap Lucius mindent elmond, amit tudnod kell arról a helyről. Ma szerda van. Péntekig van időd, hogy átbeszéljétek. Az akcióra péntek éjjel kerül sor. Természetesen nem egyedül mész. – intette a szólásra emelkedő fiút. – Kapsz kíséretet. Neked csak a jóslattal kell foglalkoznod.

Megfordult, hogy elhagyja a szobát, mikor Harry halk kérdése megállásra késztette.

- Ki-kivel megyek?

- Perselus fog elkísérni – mondta ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. – És most térjünk vissza a vendégünkhöz.

A következő pillanatban ismét visszaváltozott eredeti alakjába, magára hagyva a dermedt fiút.

* * *

- Remélem, minden világos? – kérdezte a Nagyúr. – Perselus, te gondoskodsz róla, hogy Harry gond nélkül eljusson a Jóslatok Termébe. Te pedig, - fordult a fiúhoz – szigorúan engedelmeskedsz Perselus utasításainak. Világos? A többiek – fordult oda a másik három halálfalóhoz – biztosítják Perselus és a fiú biztonságát.

Mindenki meghajolt. Harry kényszeredetten bólintott, és fájdalmas fintort vágott.

- Nem mehetnék mégis mással? – próbálkozott halkan? – Bárki mással?

A nagyúr alaposan végigmérte a fiút, megrázta a fejét, majd halk, számító hangon megszólalt.

- Nem értem, miért ez a mély ellenszenv köztetek, de majd teszünk ellene. Egyébként is _általában _kedvelni szoktuk a rokonainkat.

- Ja, általában… – morogta cinikus hangon Harry, majd megvillant a szeme, a hirtelen rátört indulattól. – Rokon? Milyen rokon? Ugye, ez most valami nagyon rossz vicc?

Felváltva nézte a két férfit, de egyikük arcáról sem tudott leolvasni semmit. Végül segítségkérően pislogott Sirius felé, aki eddig a fal mellett állt karbafont kézzel, és lefitymáló arccal nézte a szalonban összegyűlt pár embert.

- Az, Harry – lépett oda megnyugtatni a fiút. Harry köszönetképpen egy pillanatra megszorította a férfi kezét, majd a másik két férfi felé fordult, akik még mindig farkasszemet nézve álltak egymással szemben. Végül Perselus elfordította a fejét és Potterre nézett.

- Indulás, fiú! Nagyúr! – biccentett Voldemort felé.

Már elindultak volna, mikor Sirius megragadta Piton vállát, és maga felé fordította.

- Vigyázz rá, Pipogyusz – sziszegte halkan. - Ha Harrynek bármi baja esik, nincs a Földön olyan hely, ahova el tudsz bújni, anélkül, hogy a bosszúm utol ne érjen.

Piton egy mozdulattal lerázta magáról Sirius kezét.

- Ha a küldetés nem jár sikerrel, te leszel az első, aki megtudja.- susogta gonosz mosollyal. – És tudod, miért? Mert már nem leszel a Nagyúr hasznára…

Voldemort elégedetten kacarászott a jelenetet nézve, majd a falfehérre sápadt Harryre nézve félbeszakította a civakodó párt.

- Elég! Induljatok! Perselus, te békén hagyod Mr. Blacket, és vigyázol Harry Potterre. Ön, pedig Mr. Black okosabban tenné, ha a jelenlétemben nem fenyegetné az embereimet.

Harry, te pedig szedd össze magad, és koncentrálj a feladatodra. Ha visszatértek, megbeszéljük a többit.

A hoppanálási határon Piton magához intette a fiút, majd biccentett a többieknek és egy halk pukkanás keretében eltűntek, hogy a következő pillanatban a Minisztérium aulájában találják magukat.

* * *

Harry térdre rogyott, és halkan felnyögött a hirtelen rátört hányingertől, de Piton kezében már ott volt egy üveg gyomornyugtató főzet, amit legurított az enyhén tiltakozó fiú torkán.

- Az első hoppanálás sosem kellemes élmény – szólt halkan. – Szedd össze magad, indulnunk kell. – A többiek közben észrevétlenül szétszóródtak, hogy biztosítsák a terepet a másik két ember számára.

Néhány mély lélegzet és a főzet hatásárára Harry máris jobban érezte magát, és feltápászkodott. Körülnézett, de a sötét teremben Piton világító pálcáján kívül szinte semmit sem látott. Elővette hát saját pálcáját, amit előzőleg Voldemort sajátkezűleg bűvölt meg, hogy a vele végzett varázslatokat ne érzékelje a Minisztérium.

Egy halk lumos után körülnézett. Egy hosszú, tágas csarnokban álltak. A csarnok közepén egy szökőkút állt, amelynek medencéjében óriási aranyszobrok emelkedtek ki. Volt köztük kobold, házimanó és kentaur, boszorkány és varázsló. A varázslények csöpögés elragadtatással néztek a boszorkány és varázsló kettősére. Piton megvetően elhúzta a száját a nyálas jelenet láttán, egy pillanatnyi szemlélődést engedélyezett Harrynek, aki még mindig megbabonázva bámulta a szobrokat, majd félhangosan felhorkant és megragadta a leragadt fiú karját.

- Ne állj meg bámészkodni. Nem nyári kiránduláson vagyunk. Ja, és maradj mindig szorosan mellettem.

Harry szó nélkül elhúzta a karját Pitontól és megindult a férfi után.

Elhaladtak egy üresen álló asztal mellett, és Piton elégedetten bólintott a látványra. A liftek felé vették az irányt. Harry emlékezett az előző napokból Lucius magyarázataira, hogy merre kell menniük, így a liftben automatikusan nyúlt a kapcsolók felé, és megnyomta a kilences gombot. Az aranyszínű rács hangos csattanással becsukódott, és a lift zörögve-csörögve-nyikorogva elindult a jelzett irányba. Piton fogcsikorgatva fordította maga felé Harryt, pálcás kezével, pedig egy suhintást dobott a kapcsoló _„állj"_ gombja felé.

Harry meglepődve, és némileg ijedten nézett a feldúlt férfire.

- Mi a franc baja van már megint? - bukott ki belőle az ideges kérdés?

Piton szeme egy pillanatra elsötétedett, de azonnal lehiggadt és megfogta a mellette álló gyerek mindkét kezét. Harry ijedten hőkölt hátra…, és megpróbálta elhúzni a kezeit. Sikertelenül.

- Most az egyszer próbálj meg bízni bennem - szólt a férfi halk hangon. - Nem bántalak.

Harry képtelen volt válaszolni, csak megrázta a fejét, és újra el akarta húzni a kezeit.

- Azt akarod, hogy Blacknek baja essen? - kérdezte tovább fojtott hangon. - Most az egyszer, muszáj megbíznunk egymásban. Ne rángasd már a kezed… - morogta feszültebben, mikor Harry már harmadjára próbálta kirángatni kezeit a férfi szorításából. - Egyébként is - mondta jeges vicsorral - a Sötét Nagyúr akarata szerint engedelmeskedned kell az utasításaimnak. Úgyhogy most csukd be a szemed, és próbálj ellazulni.

Harry ezekre a mondatokra csak még jobban megfeszült, főleg amikor fél szemmel azt látta, és érezte, hogy a férfi már csak egy kezével tartja az ő kezeit, a másikkal a halántékának nyomja pálcája hegyét.

- Nyugalom - suttogta Piton. - Hunyd be a szemed, és vegyél egy mély levegőt.

A következő pillanatban furcsa érzés kerítette hatalmába. Mintha egy láthatatlan erő húzta volna magával lefelé, egészen mélyre, szédítő sebességgel. Már majdnem megrettent, mikor a sebesség lelassult majd megállt. Harry úgy érezte, lebeg valahol föld és ég között. Óvatosan körülnézett, de nem látott senkit és semmit. Csak egy hangot hallott közvetlen közelből.

- Nem kell félned. - Harry megmerevedte ismerte fel Piton hangját. Ez a hang azonban nem a megszokott gúnyos, cinikus, lenéző Piton-hang volt, hanem egy nyugalmat árasztó, mély férfihang.

- Ho-hol vagyunk? - kérdezte ijedt-vékony hangon.

- Az elméd legmélyén, ahol a Nagyúr sem tud elérni.

- Miért?

- Mert beszélnünk kell, és máshol nem volt rá alkalmunk.

- Hal-hallgatom…- dadogta.

- Tényleg át akarod adni a jóslatot a Sötét Nagyúrnak? – kérdezte Piton rövid hallgatás után.

- Kinek az oldalán áll valójában? – kérdezett vissza Harry bizalmatlanul.

- Szerinted?

Harry felsóhajtott.

- Már nem tudom… És egyébként sincs más választásom. Ha nem viszem el a jóslatot, megöli Siriust. Azt nem engedhetem…

- És mi van akkor, ha a jóslatban valami olyasmi szerepel, ami segíthet a Nagyúrnak hatalomhoz jutni? Mi van akkor, ha megszerzed neki, és jutalomképpen a Nagyúr téged is megöl?

Harry egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, majd megrázta a fejét.

- Akkor meghalok.

- Hagyd abba ezt az állandó griffendéles hősködést – horkant fel türelmetlenül Piton. – Nincs időnk a nyavalygásodba. Legfeljebb még egy percig maradhatunk észrevétlenül ezen a helyen, anélkül hogy az a három hülye keresni ne kezdjen.

- Akkor mit csináljak? Hagyjam sorsára Siriust, bújjak el Dumbledore háta mögött, és tegyek úgy, mintha mi sem történt volna? – csattant fel elkeseredetten Harry. - Maga nem ismer engem. Sosem fogok elbújni a sorsom elől. És mellesleg nem hiszem, hogy Tom megölne engem. Voldemort igen…, de Tom nem.

Piton felkapta a fejét.

- Ő egy és ugyanaz…

- Nem. – Harry megrázta a fejét. – Olyan - kereste a szavakat -, mintha kettő lenne belőle. A gonosz, az Voldemort, a másik, pedig a megváltozott Tom.

- Skizofrénia – motyogta halkan Piton. – De mégsem, hiszen tudnak egymásról… utána kell néznem…

- Lehetne úgyis, hogy értsem? – szakította félbe Piton halk morfondírozását Harry.

- Nem érdekes. Akkor tehát elviszed a jóslatot a Nagyúrnak? Rendben – folytatta Harry bólintására. - Most vissza kell térnünk. Felkészültél?

* * *

A Főnix Rendjének tagjai izgatottan gyülekeztek a Grimmauld tér 12. számú ház szalonjában. Mindannyian a vezetőjük, Albus Dumbledore megjelenésére vártak.

- Hallottad a hírt? – suttogták egymás között. - Harry után, már Sirius Black is eltűnt. Ráadásul tegnap éjjel behatolást jelentettek a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium egyik főosztályáról.

Izgatottan tárgyalták a pletykákat egymás között. Hirtelen nagy csend lett, mikor kinyílt a szalon ajtaja, és egy nagyon fáradt, elkínzott arcú Albus Dumbledore jelent meg közöttük.

- Örülök, hogy mindannyian eljöttetek – kezdett bele mondandójába az ősz szakállú férfi, mikor mindenki elfoglalta helyét egy hatalmas asztal körül.

- Nem mindannyian – kotyogott közbe egy rikító rózsaszín hajú fiatal boszorkány. – Perselus Piton nincs itt.

- Köszönöm Tonks – bólintott Dumbledore. – Perselus abban az ügyben van távol, amiről beszélnünk kell.

Mindannyian tudjátok, hogy Harry Pottert elrabolták, és már Perselus is megerősítette, hogy ebben Voldemort keze van. - A jelen levők egy emberként rezzentek össze a híres-hírhedt név hallatán. – Ám azt is elmondta, hogy még él, és a jelek szerint nem bántották. Aránylag szabadon járhat-kellhet a házban, ahol fogva tartják. Úgy gondolom, egyelőre biztonságban van. A jelek szerint Voldemort nagyon akar valamit Harrytől, és hogy mi ez, erről nincsenek kétségeim. Azt mindannyian tudjátok, hogy Voldemort 14 évvel ezelőtt megtámadta a Potter családot, de azt talán kevesebben, hogy mi volt ennek az oka.

Dumbledore hátradőlt kényelmes karosszékében, és pár másodpercig révetegen bámult maga elé. Mikor újra felnézett, szemeiben megcsillant valami, a régen eltűnt jókedvű szikrákból.

- Szóval az ok… Elhangzott egy jóslat, amelynek egy része Voldemort Nagyúr tudomására jutott. Az elhangzott jóslat alapján úgy érezte, hogy nem engedheti meg magának, hogy bárki fenyegesse a már megszerzett hatalmát.

A jóslat így szólt:

Közeledik az Egyetlen, aki diadalmaskodhat a Sötét Nagyúr fölött… azoknak születik, akik háromszor dacoltak vele, s a hetedik hónap halála szüli őt… A Sötét Nagyúr egyenlőként jelöli meg, de benne olyan erő lakik, amit a Sötét Nagyúr nem ismer. És egyikük meghal a másik keze által, mert nem élhet az egyik, míg él a másik… Az Egyetlent, aki diadalmaskodhat a Sötét Nagyúr fölött, a hetedik hónap halála szüli…

Voldemort csak addig ismerte a jóslatot, ameddig a háromszor dacoló szülőkről és a hetedik hónap végéről szólt. És megtette az ellenlépéseit… Mint tudjuk, ez Lily és James Potter halálához vezetett, de Harry életben maradt, míg Voldemort eltűnt… egészen mostanáig.

Harry eltűnése, és látszólagos szabadsága azt jelzi, hogy Voldemort leghőbb vágya, hogy meghallja a jóslat teljes szövegét.

Feltételezem, ezért volt szüksége Sirius Blackre is. Harry nem fogja engedni, hogy Siriusnak baja essen, ha módjában áll megmenteni...

És az éjszakai események alapján, úgy tűnik, megtette. Ha Voldemort megtudja a jóslat teljes szövegét, nem lesz szüksége sem Harryre, sem Siriusra… Egyetlen reményünk Perselus. Csak remélni tudom, ki tud találni valamit…

Dumbledore szavait teljes csönd fogadta. A Weasley házaspár aggódva nézett össze, míg Dumbledore csak némán meredt maga elé.

- Most csak várhatunk… - motyogta halkan maga elé.


	4. 4 Fejezet

4. Fejezet.

Perselus Piton a hátán feküdt, keze a feje alatt, és az elmúlt órák eseményein töprengett.

_"Nem kétséges, a fiú megváltozott. Valószínűleg a tanév alatti események is közrejátszottak, de alapos része volt benne az elmúlt napoknak is. Potter szemlátomást megfontoltabb és óvatosabb lett. Ha lehet azt mondani, talán még agyafúrtabb is. Na igen, erre még a Nagyúr sem gondolt. Álmában sem… Akkor is megérte, ha most…"_– halkan felkuncogott, oldalra fordult, és megpróbált aludni, bár erre még enyhén reszkető belső szervei halkan tiltakozni kezdtek. Az éjjeli szekrényről még mindig enyhén remegő kézzel leemelt egy üvegcsét, és tartalmát egyetlen korttyal eltüntette.

Egy másik szobában, egy másik ágyban sem jött álom a szemére egy feketehajú fiatal fiúnak. Végül felhagyott a próbálkozással, felkelt és halkan az ablakhoz sétált. Már hajnalodott, a csillagok is kezdtek halványodni az égen.

- Nem tudsz aludni? – hallott egy halk mormogást a szomszédos ágyból.

- Bocs, Sirius – mentegetőzött Harry. – Nem akartalak felébreszteni.

A férfi odasétált mellé, és vállára tette a kezét.

- Mi nyomaszt ennyire?

Harry felsóhajtott.

- Nem tudom. Félek a jövőtől, a holnaptól. Félek a következő tanévtől, ha még lesz mitől… Mi lesz most Sirius? – fordult szembe a varázslóval, fejét hozzányomva annak mellkasához. – Voldemort kiszámíthatatlan...

_Valamikor korábban…_

- Hát megjöttetek…

- Nagyúr – hajolt meg alázatosan Piton. – Nem volt semmi fennakadás.

- Ezt örömmel hallom – húzta el a száját Voldemort mosolyképpen. - Akkor talán a jóslatot… – nyújtotta a kezét a fiú felé, de Harry megrázta a fejét.

- Nem tehetem…– mondta halkan, de határozottan.

- Ne játsszon velem, Mr. Potter! – sötétedett el a férfi arca, és szűkült össze a szemrése. - Tudhatná, hogy nem tűröm jól az ellenkezést.

- Nem játszok semmit. Mindössze nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy túlélem-e azt a percet, amikor átadom a jóslatot. Ezért kénytelen voltam, némi biztosítékot szerezni magamnak.

- Biztosítékot? – Voldemort most már kifejezetten mérgesnek tűnt. – Miféle biztosítékot?

- Csak az én kezem érintheti a jóslatot. Ha bárki más érne hozzá és törné fel a jóslatot, akkor az végérvényesen megsemmisül.

Voldemort jegesen felnevetett.

- Csak blöffölsz, Harry. Ez sötét varázslat. Te nem ismerheted.

- Én nem is… de Piton igen.

- MIIII? Magyarázatot várok, Perselus – sziszegte, és metszőn nézett a Harry mellett álló férfire.

- Nagyúr, nem tehettem mást… – jött a halk válasz. – Ez volt Potter feltétele, mielőtt hozzáért volna a jóslathoz. Rajta és Rajtad kívül Nagyuram, nem érintheti más a jóslatot. Úgy gondoltam… – nézett óvatosan Voldemortra -, némi rábeszéléssel, nem lesz gond rávenni Pottert, hogy ő maga törje fel a jóslatot. Utána még mindig megszabadulhatunk tőle. És persze Blacktől is…

Voldemort hosszú ideig nézte a két alakot, de mind Harry, mind Piton állták a férfi pillantását.

- Ezért még számolunk, Perselus…

Pontosan mit akarsz? – merev arccal pillantott a fiatal fiúra, aki kissé megremegett a fagyos hang hallatán.

- Biztosítékot, hogy életben maradok és elmehetek Sirius Black-kel együtt, miután meghallgattuk együtt a jóslatot.

- Rendben – intett nagyvonalúan Voldemort. – Egyéb?

- Már ne is haragudjon, de a puszta szava nem elég… - bizonytalanul felnézett Pitonra – nincs valamilyen eszköz, vagy mágia, hogy mindaz, amit egy varázsló mond valahogy, hm, izé… kézzel fogható legyen?

Piton előbb a gyerekre, utána a Nagyúrra nézett, majd tőle szokatlan módon határozatlanul felelt Potternek.

- Megvannak erre is a módszerek. Ott van a megszeghetetlen eskü, vagy a hűségeskü…

- Ha Dumbledore azt mondaná, hogy úgy van, ahogy ő állítja, elhinnéd? – szólt közbe Voldemort Nagyúr halkan, de hangjába most először némi derű is vegyült.

Harry erre összehúzta a szemöldökét, de határozottan bólintott.

- Szóval, amit a vén bolond mond, szent és sérthetetlen… - mormogott, és kárörvendően elhúzta a száját. – És mi lenne, ha bebizonyosodna, tévedsz? Ha életed folyamán végig csak hazudott volna? Akkor mit mondanál?

Harry egy csöppet elsápadt.

- Az kizárt dolog – suttogta. - Nem hazudna nekem… legalábbis szánt szándékkal nem…

- Oh, dehogyisnem…, majd meglátod. Sőt, meglátjátok…

Holnap innen folytatjuk – nézett a fiúra, aki az utóbbi percekben egyre kevésbé tudta elfojtani ásításait. – Most menj, feküdj le… reggel 8-kor várlak a keresztapáddal együtt az étkezőben. Ne késs el… - majd a férfire nézett, és szeme könyörtelenül megvillant. - Perselus, te még maradj egy szóra…

Harry másnap, jobban mondva inkább, aznap reggel, félálomban botorkált Sirius nyomában az étkező felé. Az ajtónál félretolta a férfit, és belesett a helyiségbe. Piton és Voldemort már az asztalnál ültek, és halkan beszélgettek. Harry lopva meglendítette pálcáját, egy tempus időbűbájjal ellenőrizte, vajon elkésett-e. Ez az új varázslat egyike volt azoknak, amiket az előző napokban tanult el, hol titokban, hol felügyelet alatt az éppen gyakorlatozó halálfalóktól. Miután megkönnyebbült a tudattól, hogy még időben érkeztek, besétált a terembe és fejbólintással üdvözölte a két férfit. Sirius még annyira sem vette a fáradtságot, hogy köszönjön. Harry Voldemort intésére leült a Pitonnal szemben levő székre, Sirius azonban megrázta a fejét és Harry széke mögé állt, kezét keresztfia vállán nyugtatta.

Voldemort körülnézett a jelenlevőkön, és hanyag pálcamozdulatot tett. Intésére zsemléskosár, vaj, jam, teás és kávéskanna jelent meg az asztalon. Sirius kivételével a többiek egy ideig némán falatoztak lopva egy-egy kérdő pillanatot váltva egymással, mikor a Nagyúr jónak látta megtörni a csendet.

- Egy régi történetet mesélnék – kezdte Harry felé fordulva -, amit bizonyára érdekesnek fogsz találni. Talán Önt is érdekli majd, Mr. Black. A történet nem a saját fejemből pattant ki – kacagott fel fanyarul -, hanem egy hűséges emberem fejéből olvastam, mikor még volt olyan óvatlan, hogy nem védte eléggé elméjét.

Piton nyelt egyet, és hirtelen nagyon kényelmetlenül érezte magát, bár még fogalma sem volt, hova akar a Sötét Nagyúr kilyukadni.

- Ahogy a muglik kezdenék: Hol volt, hol nem volt, volt egyszer egy baráti négyes, akik minden percet megragadtak, hogy borsot törjenek egy társuk orra alá, mikor az éppen nem volt elég szemfüles, hogy védje a hátát.

Talán már kitaláltad, Harry, kikről fog szólni a mesém.

Hogyhogy nem Perselus megunta a vesztes szerepet, és úgy döntött, csatlakozni kíván hozzám, amit megvallok, örömmel fogadtam. Perselus Pitont bizony megelőzte híre. Sok felsőbb éves iskolástársa, akkor már mind a kis társaságunk tagja volt, és egyaránt elismeréssel szóltak Perselus kiemelkedő bájitaltudásáról valamint a fekete mágiához való remek hozzáállásáról, és tehetségéről, így már jó előre felkeltette érdeklődésemet. Az sem kerülte el figyelmemet, hogy a jelentések szerint Dumbledore is erősen figyeli Perselus minden lépését. Így röviddel halálfalóvá avatása után fontos feladattal bíztam meg. Erős megbánást tanúsítva, be kellett épülnie Dumbledore emberei közé. Nem akarom húzni az időt – nézett Siriusra, aki az utolsó mondatot hallva, gúnyosan elhúzta a száját. – Tervem sikerült, és Perselus bekerült a Főnix Rendje tagjai közé. Nem részletezem, milyen feladatokat kapott, de egy időben kénytelen volt együtt dolgozni Lily Evans-szal, akit akkor már Mrs. Potternek hívtak.

Harry, aki eddig az asztal mintáját vagy a körmeit nézegette, most felkapta a fejét.

- Gondoltam, hogy ez érdekelni fog – mondta Voldemort, majd Pitonra nézett. - Ha gondolod, Perselus, innen te is folytathatod… - Piton arcáról nem lehetett leolvasni semmit, így Voldemort még felszabadultabban folytatta. - Ha nincs semmi mondanivalód a fiatalember számára, akkor majd én folytatom.

1987. október végén jártunk. Perselus egy gyűlésre érkezett a Főnix Rendjéhez, ahol szokás szerint szembetalálkozott Önnel, Mr. Black, és barátjával, a néhai James Potterrel.

Pont egy roppant érdekes témakört feszegettek éppen. Emlékszik még, Mr. Black? Perselus Piton és a nők…

Sirius egyik keze ökölbe szorult, a másikkal még jobban megszorította Harry vállát, de nem válaszolt.

- Pontosabban a nők hiánya… a szóváltásnak, ami kis híján párbajba ment át, a mi kedvenc igazgatónk, Dumbledore vetett véget. Perselust és Evanst a bájital laborba küldte, egy különlegesen szeszélyes, ám roppant izgalmas bájital megfőzésével… Ki tudja mi történt, a labor félhomályában?!– Voldemort eddig üres hangja megtelt élettel, Perselus arca azonban megrándult, és keze akaratlanul is ökölbe szorult.

Sirius arca elsötétedett. Nagyon is jól emlékezett még arra az estére. Együtt gúnyolták a mindig zsíroshajú fiatal férfit, aki bizony igen rosszul viselte céltábla mivoltát. Fülébe csengett Pipogyusz mogorva ígérete is, amit Jamesnek mondott aznap este.

_„Majd meglátod, Potter, ott fogok visszaütni, ahol a legkevésbé számítasz rá. Majd meglátod…"_

Voldemort Nagyúr elhallgatott. Apró szeme gyors ütemben járt jobbra-balra, figyelte a két oldalán ülő két embert, és várta a hatást. De semmi nem történt. Piton újra felöltötte a szokásos szoborszerű arcát, Harryről viszont lerítt, hogy fogalma sincs, milyen reakciót vár tőle Voldemort.

Némán nézte a vele szemben ülő férfit, magyarázatot várva, de az egyre csak késett. Piton nem viszonozta Harry kérdő tekintetét. Ő hol Blacket, hol a Nagyurat nézte felváltva.

Sirius elkeseredett tekintetét látva, győzelmesen elhúzta a száját, Harryre pillantott, és döntött.

- Kegyetlen vagy, Nagyúr! – sóhajtott Piton, ám mégis úgy tűnt, élvezi a helyzetet. Amennyiben azt a szégyenletes incidenst óhajtod az eszembe juttatni, amit jómagam szívesen elfelejtenék, Nagyúr, már megbocsáss, de úgy vélem, világosabban kell fogalmaznod; úgy hogy Potter is megértse.

A férfi bólintására a fiú felé fordult.

- A Nagyúr azt akarja tudomásodra hozni, Potter, - kezdte cinikus hangsúllyal -, hogy sajnálatos módon volt egy _kis afférom_ Evans-szal. Bosszúm azonban nem volt teljes, miután az eset soha nem jutott el apád fülébe. Dumbledore közbelépett, és nyomatékosan a tudtomra hozta: nem kívánja, hogy az _eset_ nyilvánosságra kerüljön. Jellemző – ráncolta össze homlokát: - Szent Potter szentnek hitt neje nem is volt annyira szent – egyenesen Sirius Black szeme közé nézett,

A hatás nem is késett.

Bár Sirius pálcája Voldemortnál volt, ez az apróság nem vette el a férfi kedvét.

Egy villámgyors ugrással átröppent az asztal felett, és mire Piton megmozdult volna, Black keze a férfi nyakára szorult.

- Te átkozott féreg! Azonnal vondd vissza a rágalmaidat! – ordította eltorzult arccal. – Hogy mered ilyen aljas hazugságokkal traktálni Harryt?

Piton arca ellilult az erőlködéstől, hogy levegőhöz jusson, de Sirius nem kegyelmezett: még erősebben szorult keze a másik torkára.

Piton feladta a küzdelmet, hogy lefeszegesse a férfi kezét a nyakáról. Helyette pálcájához kapott, és a következő pillanatban Sirius hátrarepült, egyenesen a szemközti falnak, majd hangtalanul összecsuklott.

Harry a sokktól döbbentett arccal nézte két férfi dulakodását, csak akkor ocsúdott fel, mikor keresztapja a hátráltató átok következtében elrepült. Felpattant helyéről, ideiglenesen figyelmen kívül hagyta a másik kettőt, egyenesen keresztapjához rohant.

- Sirius ébredj! – suttogta halkan, miközben aggódva simogatta a férfi arcát. – Térj magadhoz… - keze a férfi tarkójára tévedt, és ijedten hőkölt hátra, mikor meglátta véres kezét. – Szentséges Merlin! – nyögte rémülten, és Voldemort felé mutatta a kezét.

– Remélem, most boldog!

Az elmúlt percek erős feszültsége egyszerre felengedett, és rákiáltott Pitonra.

- Azonnal gyógyítsa meg, maga szadista állat! – Felemelkedett az ájult férfi mellől, és az ép hozzálépő, fájó nyakát masszírozó Piton mellkasát kezdte püfölni. – Rohadék, rohadék, rohadék – ismételte vég nélkül. - Egy szót sem hiszek el magának. Maga egy aljas szemétláda, csodálom, hogy Dumbledore egy másodpercig is megbízott magában- zokogta.

Piton hamar megelégelte a gyerek hisztériáját, egy mozdulattal elkapta Harry karját, kipenderítette maga elől, és odatolta Voldemort elé.

- Nagyúr, ha megtennéd…

Voldemort, aki már jó ideje némán figyelte a fiú kirohanását, némán bólintott.

Felsóhajtott, és a következő pillanatban átváltozott Tom Denemmé, közelebb húzta a Harryt, és szórakozottan simogatni kezdte a zokogva remegő fiú haját.

Enyhén szemrehányó tekintettel nézte alattvalóját, aki egy gyors bűbájjal ellenőrizte a még mindig eszméletlen Black állapotát, és megszüntette a vérzést.

- Perselus ugyan kegyetlenül fogalmazott, Harry – mondta halk, agitáló hangon -, de nem hazudott. Ám ő sem tud mindent. Én is csak visszatérésem óta sejtem…

Harry szipogva emelte fel a fejét, és korábbi kitörése miatt szégyenkezve nézett a fiatal varázslóvá vált férfire.

- Miről beszélsz? – nyöszörgött orrhangon. Piton is felvonta szemöldökét, szemét Tom Denemre szegezte.

- Talán Perselus nem számolt utána, de én igen. Az után a bizonyos - hogy is nevezted, Perselus – affér után pontosan kilenc hónappal később megszülettél. Persze, ez lehet véletlen is – emelte fel a kezét, mikor látta, Piton közbe akar szólni -, de ez könnyen kideríthető, nem igaz? Csak egy apró vérvizsgálat…

Piton megtalálta végre a hangját.

- Az teljességgel kizárt – mondta kissé a döbbenettől recsegő hangon. – elég csak ránézni.

Harry tágra nyílt szemmel, erőteljesen megrázta a fejét.

- Képtelenség… még viccnek is rossz. Nem értem, mire jó, hogy hazugságokkal akarod teletömni a fejem, Tom, de rossz úton jársz. Egy szavad sem hiszem…

- Most még nem, de mi lesz később? – morfondírozott halkan Tom. – Majd meglátod…

- Nem akarlak megbántani, kegyelmes úr – erősködött Piton is. -, de ez gyerek kiköpött apja. Arrogáns, pökhendi, szemtelen, nem törődöm, pont olyan, amilyen Potter is volt. Egyértelműen lehetetlen, hogy bármi közöm legyen hozzá.

- Szeretnéd, mi? – Tom jókedvűen felnevetett. –Mégis… tegyünk egy próbát. Leszámítva a külső jegyeket, mit figyelsz meg Harryn, Perselus? - Nem várt választ, folytatta mondandóját.

- Nézzük csak: Értelmes, öntudatos,de lobbanékony, fogékony sok új dologra, hirtelen haragú, és nem hagyja megtorlatlanul az őt ért sértéseket. Fekete hajú, csontos testalkatú. Ismerős tulajdonságok, nem de? És vajon Dumbledore hosszú évek óta tartó elszánt próbálkozása, hogy tartsd szemmel Harry Pottert? Az is a semmiért volt? Miért pont te? A mostani külső jegyek nem számítanak. Amennyiben igazam van, Dumbledore keze van a dologban… Megengeded Harry? – most sem várt válaszra, pálcájával Harry feje felé bökött, úgy suttogta:- **_Finite incantatem Glamor_**!

Harry ijedten hőkölt hátra, és megtapogatta fejét, haját, orrát. Kicsit fellélegzett, mikor nem érzett változást, és a másik férfi arcáról is leolvasható volt a megkönnyebbülés.

- Ne merészeld még egyszer, Tom – dörrent Harry mérgesen a varázslóra, de az nem zavartatta magát. Szórakozottan bökött ismét Harry felé. – **_Revello!_**

- Basszus, hagyd már abba! Miért nem lehet felfogni, hogy nem vagyok ennek a…- mutatott Pitonra – a…terméke.

Piton bosszúsan horkant fel, de Tom egy mozdulattal elhallgattatta.

- Akkor sem adom fel. Az egész csak még jobban megerősíti a gyanúm. A vén bolond biztosra akart menni.

- Vagy csak a Nagy Voldemort is tévedhet… – hallatszott egy halk hang a sarokból.

Harry örömmel ugrott fel, és ugrott Sirius nyakába.

- Megijesztettél – suttogta, miközben karját szégyenlősen a férfi nyaka köré fonta. – Jól vagy?

- Soha jobban – nyögött halkan a férfi, sziszegve megérintette a fején levő púpot, majd lefejtette a nyakán csüngő fiút, és feltápászkodott.

- Remélem, mindent hallott, Mr. Black, és nem kell elölről kezdeni a történetet.

- Eleget hallottam – volt a tömör válasz. – Pont eleget ahhoz, hogy megállapítsam, maga pont olyan őrült, mint 15 évvel ezelőtt volt.

Tom szemei ijesztő gyorsasággal fordultak vörösbe, és arckifejezése fenyegetővé vált.

- Szerencséje, hogy itt van Harry. Különben már halott lenne.

Megpróbáltam türelmes lenni, Perselus, de úgy látom ez kevés. Vidd magaddal Harryt a laborba, és azonnal végezd el a vérvizsgálatot. Kb. 10 perc múlva, csatlakozunk hozzátok Mr. Back-kel, és magam végzem el az ellenőrzést.

* * *

Harry zsibbadtan ült ágya szélén a sötét szobában; kezét a fülére szorította, hogy ne hallja az ajtó elől beszűrődő hangokat. 

Túl sok minden történt vele az utóbbi napokban, ez már több volt, sokkal több, mint amit képes volt elviselni. Az ágyra dőlt, és fejét a párna közé fúrta. Hiába próbálta elhessegetni, egyre jobban megadta magát a kétségbeesésnek.

* * *

- Harry, légy szíves engedj be! Ne haragudj…, teljesen igazad van, bolond voltam..., nem akartalak megbántani... – Sirius újra és újra ismételte el egyre hangosabban szavait a bezárt ajtó előtt állva, nem törődött azzal, hogy néhány halálfaló rosszmájú megjegyzéseket téve sétált el mellette. A férfi időnként bedörömbölt az ajtón, további bűnbánó szavakat kiáltott, de válasz nem érkezett.

Végül egy magas homlokú, fekete hajú, sápadt bőrű, morcos alak lépett mögé unott képpel.

- Elhallgatnál végre? Megfájdul tőled a fejem, Black!

- Tűnj innen, Piton – mordult Sirius.

Piton odahajol Sirius füléhez, és fenyegető halk hangon súgta: Már annak is örülhetsz, ha a fiú egyáltalán szóba áll veled a történtek után. És ne feledd, Black, mostantól az én döntöm el, mennyi közöd lesz Potterhez. Úgyhogy húzd meg magad, ha még látni akarod.

Black szeme vészjóslóan megvillant, keze ökölbe szorult a tehetetlen dühtől, de végül hátat fordított és elsétált.

A másik férfi még egy ideig nézte a bezárt ajtót, majd szó nélkül megfordult és elindult az ellenkező irányba.

* * *

szerzői megjegyzések:

1. köszönöm mindenkinek a kedves kritikát, véleményt. Tudom, aránylag ritkán frissítek, de mint mindenki másnak nekem is van némi magánéleti kötelezettségem. (A családom már így is teljesen hülyének néz, amiért szerintük ilyen hülyeségekkel töltöm az időm.) Én nem bánom, amíg van akit érdekel rajtam kívül. :)

2. Ami a másik írásomat illeti. Szánom-bánom, hogy így elakadt a folytatás. Már készen van belőle 7 oldal, de még szeretném egy kicsit bővíteni. Szándékaim szerint, ha nem jön közbe semmi, akkor legkésőbb jövő hét végéig azt is frissítem.


	5. 5 Fejezet

**Jelmagyarázat**

: párszaszó :

_"gondolatok"_

5. Fejezet.

Már két nap telt el az ominózus nap óta, de Harry óvakodott kitenni a lábát a szobájából. Szerencséjére fürdőszoba is kapcsolódott a kijelölt lakrészéhez, így még a legfontosabb szükségletei elvégzéséhez sem kellett okvetlenül kimennie. Étkezési idők alkalmával egy-egy házimanó tűnt fel a szobában, tálcáján mindenféle földi jóval megpakolva. Nem mintha Harry Potternek étvágya lett volna. Legtöbbször csak turkálta az ételt, és néhány falat után visszaküldte azt. Leginkább az ágyon feküdt és a mennyezetet bámulta.

Perselus Piton az utóbbi két napban szintén kerülte mások társaságát. Természetéből adódóan neki ez könnyűszerrel sikerült is. Hirtelen bájitalfőzésre hivatkozva bezárkózott a laborba, és csak vészhelyzetben hagyta el azt. Megpróbált nem gondolni semmire, s mivel remekül értett mások megtévesztéséhez, látszólag sikerült elhitetnie még saját magával is, hogy semmi teendője a _probléma_ megoldásában. Sőt probléma sincs!

Voldemort Nagyúr fennhéjazóan biztos fölényes magatartással szemlélte a kialakult helyzetet. Tetszett neki a dolgok ilyetén alakulása. Tudta jól: ha sikerül mind Pottert, mind Pitont Albus Dumbledore ellen hangolnia, az az ő malmára hajtja a vizet. Nincs más dolga, mint még egy kicsit felkavarni az állóvizet, valamint a jelenleg két duzzogó ellenfelet némiképp összebékíteni. A Nagyúr gondolatban megvakarta a fejét. _„Hát igen, ez lesz a neheze - főleg Harry Potter esetében…"_

Tom Denem egy ideig némán álldogált Harry ajtaja előtt, majd sóhajtva előhúzta pálcáját, és egy **_alohomora _**elmormolása után átlépett egy, az ajtó előtt összegömbölyödve fekvő fekete kutya felett, és halkan benyitott.

A fiú hanyatt feküdt az ágyon, kezei a feje alatt összekulcsolva, szeme a mennyezetre függesztve.

- Úgy látom a híres griffendéles bátorság, griffendéles nyavalygásba csapott át. Nem gondolod Harry, hogy két nap elég volt a tömény önsajnálatból?

A fiú nem is reagált, csak feküdt az ágyon, mint egy bábu, de Tom nem zavartatta magát, tovább szekálta a fiút.

- Ha ezt hamarabb tudom, hogy a varázsvilág üdvöskéje nem lesz egyéb, mint egy rakás szerencsétlenség, aki elmenekül az első komolyabb probléma elől, amivel szembekerül, nem kellett volna 15 évvel ezelőtt vesződnöm veled.

Tom Denem szavaiból csak úgy csöpögött a gúny, és ez végre hatott.

Harry elfordította a fejét és Denemre nézett.

- Bár úgy lett volna… - akarta mondani, de két nap szótlanság után csak üres tátogásra futotta. Újra nekifutott. Most már sikerült megszólalni, de hangja még elég rekedt volt.

- Bár úgy lett volna… És most ha kérhetném, hagyj magamra.

- Nem. Még van egy kis elintézendőnk…

- Aha, a jóslat. Rendben…, legyen, ahogy akarod. Meghallgathatod.

Harry lassan felült, majd egy rövid nyújtózkodás után előhúzta az éjjeliszekrény fiókjából a jóslatgömböt.

- Itt megfelel? – kérdezte gúnyosan. – Utána, akár tanuk nélkül végezhetsz is velem…

A Nagyúr csak megrázta a fejét, intett a kezével, hogy a fiú kövesse, majd elindult az ajtó felé. Harry kelletlenül követte. Az ajtó kinyílt. Harry meglátta a földön fekvő kutyát, és összeszorult a gyomra, de szó nélkül átlépte, és továbbindult Denem nyomában. Pár lépés után Denem visszafordult, és Harry válla felett átszólt az animágusnak:

- Mr. Black, csatlakozzon hozzánk Ön is. – Egy pillantással elhallgattatta a tiltakozni készülő Harryt, majd belépett a szalonba. Egy széles csavart pálcamozdulat után a pálca hegyéből egy szürke kígyó pattant ki, és kígyótól szokatlan gyorsasággal eliramodott. Tom ezek után magára fogta a pálcát, és egy pillanattal később, már Voldemort Nagyúrként telepedett le kedvenc foteljébe.

Sirius közelebb lépett az idegesen toporgó Harryhez, de a fiú önkéntelenül is hátrálni kezdett. Sirius halkan felsóhajtott.

- Harry, nem akartalak megbántani. – suttogta boldogtalanul. - Nem gondolkoztam. Nem lett volna szabad úgy reagálnom, ahogy… De hidd el, az érzéseim irántad nem változtak meg attól, hogy kiderült ez a… - keresgélte tétován a szavakat – dolog. Én még mindig a keresztapád vagyok…, ha… te is akarod…

Sirius szavai a mondat végére teljesen elhalkultak, és a férfi lehajtotta a fejét.

Harry égő szemmel nézte a férfit, torka kiszáradt, és úgy érezte, képtelen lenne kinyögni bármit is. Szótlanul lépett oda a férfihez, és szinte belezuhant a férfi által felkínált ölelésbe.

Sirius úgy szorította magához a törékeny gyereket, mintha az élete függne tőle. A fiú kezei, amiket eddig ökölbe szorított, végre elernyedtek, és félszegen viszonozta az ölelést.

A Nagyúr szenvtelenül figyelte őket, magában azonban helyeslően bólintott.

„Igen…, ez pont megfelel terveimnek"

Perselus Piton „éppen" a bájital laborban dolgozott egy nyugtató elixír elkészítésén, amikor az ajtó alól váratlanul feltűnt egy szürke kígyó, felkúszott az ajtó lábán, és Piton szeme előtt pergamenté változott, a következő tekergő írással:

**„_Azonnal gyere a szalonba!"_**

A férfi megforgatta a szemeit, eloltotta az üst alatt a lángot, és sietős léptekkel indult a megjelölt helyre.

A másodperc röpke töredékéig megtorpant az ajtóban, mikor meglátta az ölelkező párost, majd elővette szokásos gúnyos, felsőbbrendű mosolyát, és belépett a terembe.

- Örömmel hallom, hogy végre nem hallom fülsértő siránkozásod, Black… - csikorogta összeszorított foggal, a fiúra rá sem pillantva, majd a feljebbvalója felé fordult, és enyhén meghajtotta magát.

- Nagyúr…

Voldemort egy biccentéssel fogadta a köszönést. Egy rövid kézjelére karosszékek keltek életre, és kínálták magukat ülés gyanánt a három embernek. Egy másik intésre, az ajtók becsukódtak, és páncélozó bűbájjal kezeltté váltak. A függönyök összehúzódtak, megakadályozva az esetleges külső szemlélődőt a leskelődésben.

Néhány szót még mormogott latinul, miközben szép lassan megfordult saját tengelye körül, majd Harryre nézett és parancsolón intett egyet.

- Lássuk…

Harry nyelt egyet, előhúzta nadrágzsebéből a gömböt, az asztal közepére helyezte, és várakozóan körülnézett.

- Törd össze – súgta Sirius Harry mellé lépve.

A varázslat hatására a gömb darabjaira szakadt, és a gömbből egy szürkés köd keretében egy kendőkbe burkolózó, hatalmasra nagyított szemű női alak bontakozott ki. Sybill Trelawney…

A lassan körbeforgó gyöngyszürke nőalak éles, rekedt hangon kántálta az egykor jósolt próféciát.

„_Közeledik az Egyetlen, aki diadalmaskodhat a Sötét Nagyúr fölött… azoknak születik, akik háromszor dacoltak vele, s a hetedik hónap halála szüli őt… A Sötét Nagyúr egyenlőként jelöli meg, de benne olyan erő lakik, amit a Sötét Nagyúr nem ismer. És egyikük meghal a másik keze által, mert nem élhet az egyik, míg él a másik… Az Egyetlent, aki diadalmaskodhat a Sötét Nagyúr fölött, a hetedik hónap halála szüli…"_

A jóslat befejezése után az alak köddé vált, és eltűnt. Csak az összetört cserépdarabok árulkodtak a jóslatgömb létezéséről.

A szobában döbbent csend uralkodott. Harry idegesen markolta pálcáját a zsebében. Tudta, úgysem lenne képes a védekezésre. Siriusra nem számíthatott, hiszen nem volt nála pálca, bár a férfi eltökélt arca arról tanúskodott, hogy a végsőkig elszánt.

Pitontól meg nem számított semmi jóra. Igaz, hogy a férfi a korábbi években többször is megmentette életét, de most szembe kéne néznie a saját mesterével.

Voldemort Nagyúr az asztalra szegezte tekintetét, agyában egymást kergették a gondolatok, arcára azonban nem ültek ki érzelmek.

Piton mereven nézte a pár lépésre álló fiút. A fiát… lelke legmélyén valami aprót mozdult. A feltámadó aggodalom egy halvány szikrája…

Anélkül, hogy ténylegesen tudatában lett volna, mit akar, felállt a helyéről, és a Nagyúr mellé sétált.

- Mi a terved most, Nagyúr? – kérdezte szinte alázatosan.

Fogalma sem volt róla, mit fog tenni, ha a Sötét Nagyúr úgy dönt, hogy Ő lesz az a bizonyos **_egyik_**, aki élni fog, de abban biztos volt, hogy ha csak egy mákszemnyi esély is van, hogy mentse Pottert – _nem, nem Potter ismételte magában újra és újra_ – akkor meg kell tennie.

- : Most meg kéne ölnöm téged : – szólalt meg Voldemort párszaszóul. A sziszegő szavak betöltötték a termet. Sirius összerezzent, halkan átkozódva, amiért nem képes rezzenéstelenül reagálni erre az átkozott sziszegésre.

Harry nem válaszolt, csak nézte a mellette ülő vörös szemű, kopasz alakot. De nem, nem is kopasz, döbbent rá Harry meglepetten. A férfi fején, ugyanis apró pihékben valami szőkés hajkezdemény látszott.

- : Mióta nő a hajad, Tom : – kérdezett inkább vissza, amivel teljesen kizökkentette a vörös szemű varázslót. Akaratlanul is végigsimított fejbőrén, majd ratakapottan tartotta kezét az arca elé.

- : Nem tudom. : - mormogta maga elé. - : Tegnap még nem volt ott… És ne térj el a tárgytól. :

Összeszűkült szemmel méregette Harryt, de a fiú csak megvonta a vállát.

- :Te döntesz. Ha meg akarsz ölni, úgysem akadályozhatlak meg benne. De vigyázz, mit csinálsz. Egyszer, már döntöttél rosszul… : - Harry előbb végigmérte Pitont, majd folytatta. - : És mellesleg, mint kiderült, nem csak az én vérem folyik benned, hanem az övé is : - bökött a fejével Pitonra. - :Sok mindent megmagyaráz…:

Voldemort szintén végigmérte a mellette álló alakot. Az utóbbi hónapokban furcsán érezte magát a férfi közelében. Sokszor már akkor is tudta, mit érez a másik, mikor még meg sem szólalt. És nem kellett hozzá még okklumencia sem. _„Lehet, hogy a vér az oka?"_ Mérlegelte a lehetőségeket, és döntött.

- Remek mardekáros vált volna belőled. Úgy döntöttem, hogy egy ideig még életben hagylak – váltott emberi füllel is érthető nyelvre a Nagyúr, aki bármilyen meglepő is volt, de kifejezetten elégedettnek tűnt a dolgok ilyetén fordultával. – Nem is értem, hogy tévedhetett ekkorát a Teszlek Süveg.

Piton fellélegzett, ugyanakkor a Nagyúr ezzel az apró megjegyzéssel pontosan megfogalmazta Perselus Piton két napja tartó legnagyobb dilemmáját.

„_HOGY KERÜLHETETT AZ Ő FIA A GRIFFENDÉLBE?!"_

Családja nemzedékek óta mardekáros volt, és Perselus Piton számára soha nem volt kétséges, hogy a saját leszármazottja, - ha lesz egyáltalán – szintén a Mardekár ház tagja lesz. Évek óta nem tévedett ekkorát. Az még rendben lett volna, hogy a Hollóhát, ha… nagyon muszáj… legyen a Hugrabug. Na de, hogy pont a Griffendél… Legrosszabb rémálmában sem gondolta volna… Bár az is igaz, hogy az sem fordult meg a fejében, hogy pont egy griffendélessel szűrje össze a levet.

Harry észrevette az 'apja' – na nem –, egy pillanatra fellobbanó dühét, és mosolyra húzódott a szája, ami gyorsan le is olvadt róla.

- A Süveg eredetileg oda akart tenni – jelentette ki fennhangon, és egyenesen Piton szemeibe nézett.

- És megtudhatnám – vette át Piton a szót jeges hangon – hogy kerültél akkor a Griffendél Házba,… fiam?

- Oh hát hogyne… - vette át Harry is Piton stílusát – apám. Nagyon egyszerű. Nem akartam mardekáros lenni. És a süveg megértette ezt.

- Nem akartál mardekáros lenni – ismételte Piton a szavakat, felfogni képtelenül. – Miért, ha szabad tudnom? – hangján érezhető volt a visszatartott ingerültség.

Harry egy kicsit kényelmetlenül érezte magát, és lehajtotta a fejét, úgy motyogta maga elé.

- Vajon miért? A varázslóvilágba belépve szinte elsőként arról értesültem, hogy szüleim gyilkosa is oda járt. Nem akartam abba házba kerülni… akkor se akartam volna, ha tudom, amit most…

A férfi végigmérte a nyúzott arcú, kialvatlan gyereket, aki ott állt előtte némileg ijedten, de dacos arccal, várva, mi lesz vele.

- Ezek szerint elmehetek? – fordult Harry Voldemort felé. – Sirius is? Mikor?

- Ne siessünk annyira a dolgok elébe – intette a férfi. – Azt hiszem, nektek kettőtöknek van még némi megbeszélni valója, és én is szeretnék elbeszélgetni egy kicsit Mr. Black-kel.

Harry nyelt egyet, s keresztapjára nézett, de az most összeszorított foggal Pitonra.

- Ha gorombáskodni akarsz vele, velem gyűlik meg a bajod – vicsorogta a férfi arcába, majd egy pillanatra megszorította Harry vállát, és Voldemort nyomában elhagyta a szobát.

Piton szemében fellobbanó pillanatnyi düh elpárolgott, mikor Harry zavart arcára nézett.

Csönd telepedett rájuk.

Harry minden próbálkozása, hogy nyugodt maradjon, elszállt, helyét reménytelen düh, és csalódottság váltotta fel. Makacsul szembe nézett a férfivel, aki miatt egy pillanat alatt rommá vált az élete. Igen, az egész eddigi élete hazugság volt. Látta Sirius arcán a meghökkenést felváltó iszonyatot, mikor megtudta a vérvizsgálat, minden kétséget kizáró eredményét. Az, ahogy a férfi a falig hátrált, mikor meglátta a 100 -os egyezőséget, sok mindent elárult. Ahogy képtelen volt a kába, alig magánál levő Harrynek némi vigaszt nyújtani, szinte megbocsáthatatlan volt. Képtelen volt megölelni egy _Pitont_, inkább egy _„Mindent, csak ezt ne" _felkiáltással feltépte az ajtót, és kiviharzott. Hiába kért utólag bocsánatot Sirius, és hiába bocsátott meg Harry, a tüske mélyre fúródott. De a legfájóbb még is az volt, hogy az is hazudott neki, akiben a mindenkinél jobban megbízott: Dumbledore. Talán szerencse, hogy az ősz mágus nem állt most vele szemben, mert Harry tombolni késznek érezte magát.

És most itt áll vele szemben az az alak, akitől az elmúlt évek során csak megaláztatást, megvetést és lenézést, sorozatos pontlevonást és büntetőmunkáinak zömét kapta, és akiről egy alig fél órás vizsgálat megállapította: ő a vérszerinti apja. „_Ez nem igazság"_ – mondogatta magában, de hiába…

- Ha nincs számomra semmi mondanivalója, professzor, akkor én inkább elmegyek – szólalt meg végül ingerülten.

Piton, aki eddig a pillanatig némán figyelte a Harryben lejátszódó érzelmeket, most megszakította a szemkontaktust.

- Ülj le – tanácsolta kimerülten. A fiú sebzettsége megérintette, de gyorsan el is hessegette. _"Csak a fáradtság…"_ Hiába, ő sem aludt túl sokat mostanában. - Meg kell beszélnünk pár dolgot.

Harryben forrtak az indulatok, de azért maga alá húzott egy széket.

- Egy héten belül vissza kell térnem a Roxfortba. Megkezdődnek a tanév előkészületei. – kezdte halkan Piton. – Az, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr életben hagyott, valószínűleg azt jelenti, hogy Te is velem jössz. – Piton hangja egyértelművé tette, hogy nem lelkesedik az ötlettől. - Addig el kell döntened, mit akarsz. Nyilvánosságra hozni valódi személyazonosságodat, vagy élni tovább Potterként… - Harry már nyitotta a száját, de Piton nem engedte közbeszólni. – Természetesen, a tanári kar értesülni fog a történtekről, és lesz néhány szavam Dumbledore-hoz is. De, ha titokban akarod tartani a barátaid előtt (Piton gúnyosan megnyomta a barátaink szócskát), akkor megteheted, feltéve, ha a Sötét Nagyúr is így látja jónak.

- Semmi kedvem magával menni. – rázta meg a fejét Harry sziszegve. -Nem akarom, hogy bármi közöm is legyen magához. Az, hogy vér szerint az apám, még nem jogosítja fel, hogy döntéseket hozzon a fejem felett, tehát nem akarom, hogy bárki is tudjon róla, aki eddig még nem. Semmi kedvem eldicsekedni magával. Ha elhagyhatom végre ezt a helyet, Siriusszal megyek, vagy sehogy. És nem kérek magából…

- Elég legyen, Potter… – villantak meg Piton szemei vészjóslóan, de Harryt már nem lehetett megállítani. Az összes felhalmozott dühét a férfire zúdította.

- Maga egy mocskos halálfaló, semmi több. Azt hiszi, mert megerőszakolta az anyámat, attól az apám lett? Hát fel kell világosítanom, téved. Nem tudom, mit tett anyámmal, mivel fenyegette meg, hogy ez a gyalázatos tette büntetlenül maradt, de jól vigyázzon: ezért még megfizet. Ráadásul már Potter sem vagyok. Nevem sincs, még ezt is elvette. Én már csak Evans vagyok. Harry Evans, Lily Evans fia…

A férfi felpattant a székről, és fenyegetően a fiú fölé tornyosult.

- Ne fenyegess engem kölyök – sziszegte a fogai között - , mert megbánod. Ha úgy döntök, már holnaptól az én nevemet viseled, akár tetszik, akár nem, és azt teszed, amit mondok neked. És ha tudni akarod, nem erőszakoltam meg az anyádat. Pont fordítva történt…

Harry keserűen felkacagott.

- Majd el is hiszem…

- Nem vagyok köteles beszámolni neked a magánügyeimről, fiú – Piton már kerülte a Potter megszólítást, de a Harry sehogy sem jött a szájára. Ahhoz túl sok minden történt négy év alatt. – Elég annyit tudnod, hogy anyád nem volt teljesen önmaga, mikor az eset történt, és összekevert az apáddal. Én, pedig nem voltam fából. Ráadásul mérges voltam Potterre és Blackre.

Harry az egészből csak annyit fogott fel, hogy az anyja nem volt önmaga, s ettől még jobban felháborodott.

- Maga… maga… imperius átok alatt kényszerítette anyát? Ez…ez undorító… még magától is… - hebegte elszörnyedve.

- Dehogy te ostoba! – fortyant fel Piton. Felsóhajtott, és fel-alá lépkedett a szalon falai között. – Dumbledore elküldött a Rend gyűléséről, mielőtt egymásnak estünk volna Potterrel. Evansszal már napok óta kísérleteztünk egy bájitallal, ami sehogy sem akart sikerülni. Evans magával hozta a poharát is, ami még félig volt borral, és letette az üst mellé, míg elővette a hozzávalókat. Aztán nagy valószínűséggel megfeledkezett róla. Egy roppant érdekes, hallucinogén bájitalról volt, szó, és Evans ki akart próbálni valamit. Hogy hol szerezte, nem tudom, de elővett a nadrágzsebéből egy zöld növényt. Vadkendert. Hiába tiltakoztam, Evans meg volt győződve róla, hogy a hatást csak fokozza ez a közönséges növény. Hogy meg ne átkozzam, kimentem a laborból néhány percre, lehiggadni. Lelkére kötöttem, ne csináljon semmi ostobaságot, de persze hiába beszéltem. Úgy látszik, a felelőtlenséget akár tőle is örökölhetted. Mire visszajöttem, azt láttam, hogy az elkészült a főzet rottyant egyet. Evans háttal állt az üstnek, így nem látta, hogy néhány csepp beleesett a pohárba. Büszke arccal fordult vissza, és vette kézbe a poharát. Már éppen megakadályoztam volna, hogy megigya a pohár tartalmát az ostoba, de elkéstem.

Pár percig nem történt semmi, és már reménykedtem, hogy így is marad, de akkor…

Piton hátat fordított a fiúnak, az emlékektől elhomályosult a szeme. Ezeket az emlékképeket mélyen eltemette, nem engedte, hogy a felszínre törjenek. Eddig.

- Lily Evans szeme felcsillant. Úgy nézett rám, ahogy még soha. Úgy repült a karomba, hogy már biztos voltam benne, valami történt vele. Megpróbáltam lefejteni magamról. Sikertelenül… Úgy csüngött rajtam, mint érett cseresznye a fán. Azt hitte, Potter lépett be az ajtón, és megörült nekem. Én meg…

- Ne folytassa professzor – nyögte rekedten Harry. Nem vagyok kíváncsi minden részletre. Maga kihasználta egy fiatal nő balesetét. Már csak az érdekel, mi történt, mi után anyám újra önmaga lett?

A férfi szeme a távolba meredt. Gondolatban újra átélte azt az éjszakát. Igen, valóban kihasználta a helyzetet. Forrt a dühe, hogy Potter impotensnek nevezte, Black meg adta alá a lovat. Mégsem bánta meg. A nő odaadó volt, forró és vágyteli. Azt szerette volna, ha annak éjszakának sose lesz vége. Úgy érezte, hogy valaki szereti őt, akarja őt. Persze csak a bájital volt. Egymás karjában aludtak el a kimerültségtől, talán az ötödik, vagy a hatodik menet után a keskeny kanapén, ami a labor egyik sarkában állt. Aztán, talán félóra pihegés után újra kezdődött minden elölről. Hajnaltájt hiába szólalt meg az agya mélyén a józan ész hangja, hogy távozzon, képtelen volt rá. Mikor Lily felébredt, és eszébe jutottak a történtek, szabályosan rosszul lett. A legrosszabb mégis az volt, hogy nem őt, Perselus Pitont hibáztatta a történtekért, hanem saját magát. És ő könyörgött neki, hogy ne árulja el a férjének. Piton elszégyellte magát. Nézte a lába előtt esdeklő, sírva zokogó nőt, aki a pamlagról lerántott gyűrött lepedőbe burkolta magát, és meg sem bírt szólalni, csak bólintott. A lány, pedig összeszedte a földön szétszórt cuccait, sietősen magára kapta, és szó nélkül távozott. Csak egyetlen éjszaka volt. De milyen…

És most itt áll előtte az éjszaka "következménye", magyarázatot várva. De hogy lehet ezt megmagyarázni? Hogy magányos volt? Hogy ő is csak ember? Hogy jó volt érezni egy másik emberi lény őszinte odaadását? Ezt nem lehet megmagyarázni egy 15 éves sértett kamasznak, akinek az anyjáról van szó, aki úgy érzi, élete romokban hever.

- Mindketten felnőttek voltunk – mondta még mindig a falnak fordulva. – Anyád nem hozta többé szóba az esetet, én meg nem említettem a félrelépését Potter előtt. Pár hónappal később megtudtam, hogy gyermeket vár, de meg sem fordult a fejemben, hogy tőlem van. Elképzelésem sincs, miért tartott meg…

Harry érezte, hogy a férfi nem a teljes igazságot mondja, de most nem akart veszekedni. Ezt a helyzetet meg kell oldani, és ehhez az kell, hogy mindketten nyugodtak legyenek.

- Értem… - mondta halkan. Anyja eddig mindig a biztonságot, az odaadást és az önfeláldozást szimbolizálta számára. Most nem tudta, mit is érez pontosan. Enyhe csalódottságot érzett.

A férfi megérezte, mi játszódhat le benne, mert halkan hozzátette:

- Anyád szeretett téged. Jobban, mint ahogy te vagy én felfoghatnánk. Mindenkivel szembeszállt volna érted. Szembe is szállt…, még ha az életébe is került. Ezt sose felejtsd el.

Harry bólintott egyet, s egy kicsit jobban érezte magát.

- Miért nézek úgy ki, mint az ap… Potter? – kérdezte félszegen. Igaza van Voldemortnak? Dumbledore tett valamit, igaz?

- Ez igen valószínűsíthető – morogta a férfi mérgesen, de mérge nem a fiúra, hanem az igazgatóra irányult. Hogy tehette ezt vele? Mégis mit képzelt magáról?

Biztos volt benne, hogy tudott róla. Mégsem említette egy szóval sem. Sohasem. Évekkel később sem. Persze mindig célozgatott valamire. Dumbledore kétértelmű megjegyzései most nyertek értelmet.

„_Lesz néhány keresetlen szavam hozzá, ha újra találkozunk…"_ – esküdözött magában.

– Ha beleegyezel, holnap megfőzök egy személyazonosító főzetet. Ha megiszod, és pár óra elteltével meglátod, hogy nézel ki valójában. De nem kötelező, ha még nem érzed magad késznek rá.

Még ő sem érezte saját magát erre felkészültnek.

Harry nem tudta, mit kéne tennie. Kíváncsi volt rá, milyen lenne Pitonként, de félt is tőle. Végigmérte Piton sápadt, sárgás színű bőrét, görbe orrát, hosszúkás arcát, ösztövér testalkatát. Minden erejére szüksége volt, hogy ne nyögjön fel hangosan.

- Kapok gondolkodási időt? – kérdezte végül. Csak bólintás volt a válasz. Most inkább egyél valamit, és menj aludni. Ahogy elnézem, mindjárt összeesel a fáradtságtól.

Harrynek nem tetszett a hirtelen apáskodó hangnem, de fáradt volt a tiltakozáshoz, így egy tiltakozásnak szánt horkantás után visszament a szobájába.


	6. 6 Fejezet

Megjegyzés:

: párszaszó:

_"gondolatok"_

6. fejezet.

A következő napokban Piton és Harry kínosan kerülték a négyszemközti találkozásokat. Harry legtöbb idejét Siriusszal töltötte, Tomot meg folyamatosan nyaggatta, hogy engedje el őket. A folyamatos „nyafogás" kezdett Tom idegeire menni, és sokszor kapta magát azon, hogy előhúzza pálcáját, hogy egy jó kis cruciatus átkot szórjon a kölyökre. Ám valami mindig visszatartotta tőle. Néhányszor bosszankodott ezen a változáson, és sötét gondolatokat szőtt, miképp bosszulja meg a sérelmét, miszerint képes még pozitív érzelmekre, ám az igazat megvallva tetszett neki ez a fordulat. Ám a világ minden kincséért sem vallotta volna be nyilvánosan. Inkább fennhangon átkozódott, amiért ilyen átalakulásra kényszerült. Merengéséből Perselus Piton érkezése zavarta meg, aki fejét lehajtva lépett közelebb hozzá.

- Nagyúr, itt az ideje, hogy visszatérjek a Roxfortba, hacsak másképp nem döntesz. Holnap kezdődnek a tanári értekezletek…, és talán a fiút is magammal kéne vinnem.

- Igen, az iskolakezdet…- bólogatott a Nagyúr. – Gondolkodtam a dolgokon. Már a délután folyamán visszatérhetsz Dumbledore-hoz. A fiú és Black az én dolgom.

- Megkérdezhetem, mi a terved velük, Nagyúr? – kérdezte Piton rosszat sejtve.

- Dumbledore nem sejtheti, hol tartózkodom, és kik vesznek körül.

- Ezek szerint megölöd őket…

- Óh, dehogy – húzta el a száját Voldemort Nagyúr -, az olyan egyszerű lenne. Inkább adjunk egy kis feladatot a mi kedves igazgatónknak. Hozd elém Blacket. A fiúnak ne mondj semmit.

Harry éppen a szobájában volt, szokás szerint az ágy tetején gubbasztott. Sirius korábban megpróbált beszélgetést kezdeményezni a rosszkedvű fiúval, de néhány sikertelen próbálkozás után feladta, így inkább az ablakpárkánynak dőlve a külvilágot szemlélte.

A fiú épp a plafon sarkát bámulta, mikor hirtelen furcsa érzés fogta el. Egész belsője megrázkódott a hirtelen jött érzéstől. A rátörő érzelemhullámoktól hirtelen magához tért. Eddig egykedvű magatartása megváltozott. Felpattant az ágyról, és az ajtót felrántva a folyosóra vágtatott. Volna… Az ajtóban ugyanis szembetalálta magát Pitonnal, aki megrökönyödve nézte a haragtól villámló szemű fiút, és éppen félretolta volna, hogy tovább folytathassa útját.

Piton megragadta a fiú vállát, és magyarázatot követelve nézett le rá.

- Megtudhatnám, hova ez a rohanás? – sziszegte mérgesen.

- A drágalátos főnökéhez, ha annyira tudni akarja. És már most megmondhatom, alaposan téved, ha azt hiszi, szó nélkül hagyom, hogy azt csinálja…

- Fogalmam sincs, miről beszélsz… - morogta Piton.

- Nincs? Akkor miért jött? – kérdezett vissza Harry.

- A Nagyúr Blackért küldött…

- Pontosan erről beszélek… – morgolódott Harry, és a férfit vizsgálta. Vajon tényleg nem tudja, mire készül Voldemort. – Én is megyek – mondta ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon, és mire a férfi ellenkezett volna, már el is indult Voldemort dolgozószobája felé.

Sirius Black szó nélkül követte a fiút, de a gyomrában növekvő rosszérzés, félelemmel töltötte el. Világosan érezte, valami készül…

- Miért nem lep meg, hogy mégis itt vagy? – mosolyodott el sötéten a Nagyúr, majd Pitonra nézett. – Mintha azt mondtam volna: a fiúnak ne mondj semmit.

- Nem is kellett mondania semmit… pontosan tudom, mit akarsz – mondta mérgesen Harry, mielőtt Piton megszólalhatott volna.

- Pontosan tudod, mit akarok? – Voldemort szeme Harryébe fúródott, és hosszú percekig meredt a fiúra. - : Ez érdekes, felettébb érdekes… : – váltott át párszaszóra, mikor abbahagyta a fiú fürkészését. – : Kíváncsi vagyok, miért nem működik fordítva is.:

Most Harryn volt a meglepődés sora.

-: Tehát maga nem érzi, amit én : - állapította meg elégedetten. Voldemort mérgesen horkant fel, de válasz nélkül hagyta.

- : Szerinted mit akarok: – kérdezte inkább.

- Siriusra akarod küldeni az…– exmemoriam-ot, akarta mondani mindenki számára érthető nyelven, de Voldemort villámgyors pálcamozdulata nyomán nem volt képes a mondat befejezésére. Csak tátogott, és a torkát szorongatta.

Voldemort elnézett a fiú feje felett.

- Perselus, kísérd a vendégünket a másik szobába, és várj meg. Van egy kis megbeszélnivalóm a fiatalemberrel – szűrte fogai között mérgesen.

Miután magukra maradtak, a varázsló haragosan fordította maga felé, a már csukott ajtót bámuló fiút.

- Mit is mondtam a tiszteletadásról? Szerencséd, hogy Black nem hallotta a végét, különben… – sziszegte fenyegető hangon.

Harry még mindig nem tudott megszólalni, ám óvatosan elhátrált a férfi keze ügyéből, ügyelve arra, hogy ne nézzen a másik szemébe.

- Nem akarom, hogy Sirius ugyanolyan bárgyú legyen, mint az az idióta Lockhart – motyogta halkan, mikor Voldemort végül feloldotta a bűbájt. – Ráadásul Sirius nem tehet semmiről. -

- Van egy jobb ötletem is – húzta kéjes vigyorra száját a Nagyúr. – Sokkal egyszerűbb lenne tőle végérvényesen megszabadulni.- Harry rémülten rázta a fejét… - Fogd fel, te ostoba kölyök, hogy csak neked akartam ezzel kedvezni. Meg is ölhetem, ha gondolod… És erről nem is nyitok több vitát – zárta le az eszmecserét. Elindult az ajtó felé, majd hirtelen megállt, és a majdnem beleütköző Harry arcába zúdította közölnivalóját. – Majd' elfelejtettem: Egy szót sem szólhatsz róla Blacknek, ha egy kicsit is félted az életét.

Ezzel otthagyta a képletesen sóbálvány átokkal sújtott fiút.

* * *

A szalonban fura látvány fogadta a falfehér arccal belépő Harry Pottert. A terem két legtávolabbi végén egymással szemben ült Perselus Piton és Sirius Black. Tüntetően elnéztek egymás mellett, miközben Piton szinte szórakozottan forgatgatta kezében varázspálcáját, és időnként Blackre mutatott vele.

Egy halk köhintés után Perselus eltette pálcát, és várakozón nézett mesterére.

- Jól sejted, barátom. Mindent megbeszéltünk. A te feladatod itt befejeződött. Visszatérhetsz a Roxfortba továbbijesztgetni a nebulókat.

- És mi lesz vele? – mutatott Harryre.

- A fiú az én gondom. Menj… majd értesítelek, ha szükségem lesz rád…- az ellentmondást nem tűrő hang megtette a magáét. Perselus meghajtotta magát, és egy utolsó ellenséges tekintetet vetett Blackre, mielőtt távozott. Harryre rá sem nézett.

- Most, hogy magunk maradtunk – fordult Siriushoz a vörös szemű mágus -, talán elmondanám, miért is akartam beszélni Önnel, Mr. Black.

Black nem válaszolt, csak karbafont kézzel meredt a férfire. Arca meglepően nyugodt maradt, mint aki felkészült minden szóba jöhetőre.

Voldemort egy ideig némán tanulmányozta ellensége arcát és testbeszédét, majd bólintott.

- Szóval úgy érzi, nem fél tőlem. – Ez nem kérdés volt, csak egyszerű megállapítás. – Ha más körülmények között találkoztunk volna, már meggyőződhetett volna személyesen is ennek ellenkezőjéről. De sebaj, majd legközelebb…

Most azonban itt az ideje a búcsúnak. Úgy döntöttem, engedek a fiú kérésének, és szabadon engedem magukat. Örvendtem a találkozásnak, Mr. Black.

Egy követhetetlen gyors mozdulattal előkapta pálcáját, és egy elsuttogott _Exmemoriam" _után Sirius arca kisimult, gyűrött ráncai eltűntek a szeme körül, és helyét derűs bárgyúság váltotta fel.

Ám ennek sem örülhetett sokáig, mert a következő varázsige után, Sirius eszméletlenül terült el Harry lába előtt.

Harry mozdulatlanul állt, újra úgy tűnt, mint akit a némasági átokkal sújtottak, pedig csak túlságosan meghökkent a történtektől. Lehajolt Siriushoz, kisimította arcából haját, és végighúzta kezét a férfi arcán jól látható fintoron.

- Ugye, nem marad ilyen? – kérdezte alig hallhatóan, és rámutatott a férfi bamba arcára.

A Nagyúr közben ismét Tom alakját öltötte magára, és bátorítóan megszorította Harry vállát.

- A keresztapádnak nem lesz semmi baja. Eltekintve a fehér foltról, ami ennek a pár hét kiesésnek köszönhető.

- Igaz, hogy kínzással meg lehet törni a memóriabűbájt? – kérdezte Harry még mindig suttogva.

Tom meglepődött.

- Miből gondolod?

- Berta Jorkins…

Tom sokáig nem szólt egy szót sem, végül csak bólintott.

- Sokáig kínoztad?

Újabb bólintás volt a válasz.

- Miért?

- Mit miért? – értetlenkedett a másik?

- Miért kellett megkínozni? Nincs más megoldás? Úgy értem, máshogy nem lehet visszahozni valakinek az emlékeit?

A fiatal varázsló felsóhajtott.

- Ez nem ilyen egyszerű… - egy pillanatra úgy tűnt, mond még valamit, de aztán megrázta magát, szemei vörösbe váltottak, és a következő másodpercben már újra Voldemort állt Harry mellett.

- Nincs más mondanivalóm az Ön számára, Mr. Potter – Voldemort hangja visszautasítóan jeges volt. Kilépett a szobából, és csak egy csettintéssel jelezte Harry felé, hogy kövesse.

A párbajterembe mentek, ahol a Nagyúr némi nézelődés után rámutatott Crakre és Monstrora, aki azonnal abbahagyták a gyakorlást, és lélekszakadva igyekeztek uruk elé. Azonnal térdre ereszkedtek, és megcsókolták a férfi talárjának szegélyét.

Harry undorodva felnyögött, de Voldemort pillantása szavát vette.

- A ti dolgotok lesz, hogy hazakísérjétek Pottert és Blacket. Gondoskodjatok róla, hogy visszafelé ne követhessenek… - egy rozsdás kés és két pálca átnyújtása után, pillantása Harryre vándorolt, és hosszú ideig nézték egymást, mielőtt megszólalt. – A közeli viszontlátásra, Mr. Potter...

A két férfi időközben felállt és fejüket lehajtva, meggörnyedten hallgatták a parancsot, ám az elbocsátó kézjelre egyikük durván megragadta a fiú vállát, és maga előtt meglódítva távozásra késztette.

A zsupszkulcs egy sikátorba vitte őket. Már sötétedett, így Harry hiába nyújtózkodott, hogy körülnézzen, nem látott semmi ismerőset sem. Monstro megszüntette Siriuson a lebegtető bűbájt, így a még mindig eszméletlen férfi egy konténer tövében landolt. A két halálfaló gonosz mosollyal nézett egymásra, ahogy egyszerre emelték fel pálcájukat és lendítették Harry felé.

- Stupor! – mondták a varázsigét. Harry a konténerhez vágódott, és egy hangos nyekkenéssel a földre hullott. Senki sem vette észre azt az éles vasdarabot, amely konténer oldalából állt ki, és amelybe Harry az esést megelőzően alaposan bevágta a fejét…

Az egyik halálfaló gúnyos nevetés keretében előhúzott talárja zsebéből 2 pálcát, egy megvető mozdulattal a konténer alá hajított, majd a zsupszkulcsot megérintve mindketten eltűntek.

* * *

Hajnalodott, mikor Sirius magához tért. Nehézkesen feltápászkodott, majd felült. Feje erősen lüktetett, és hányingere volt, de sokkal inkább aggasztotta, hogy fogalma sincs, hogy került ide.

- Hol a francban vagyok? – kérdezte fennhangon.

Körülnézett… egy vékony testet pillantott meg néhány lépés távolságra. i _Ki lehet… /i _mire idáig eljutott gondolatban már tudta is a választ.

- Harry… – nyögte halkan. Szája száraz volt, és szomjúságot érzett. A fiú mellé mászott, még arra sem érezte magát elég erősnek, hogy felálljon.

Kisimította a fiú arcáról a hajszálakat, és szólongatni kezdte, de választ nem kapott.

Kitapintotta a pulzusát, és fellélegzett, mikor megérezte a lüktetést.

Mellé ült, és erőlködve az ölébe emelte az ájult fiút. Szeme az aszfaltra tévedt, és a hirtelen jött pániktól összeszorult a gyomra. **Vér…**

Keze a fiú fejére simult, és reszketve kereste a sérülés forrását. Legnagyobb rémületére egy hosszú vágást érzett az ujjai alatt. Oldalra fordította a mozdulatlan testet, és ujjaival ügyetlenül fésülte el a fiú borzas haját a sérülésről.

A vágás mély volt, és még mindig szivárgott belőle a vér. Sirius nekikeseredetten nyomta kezét a vágásra, és szinte magán kívül volt kétségbeesésében.

Észre sem vette, hogy mikor kezdett a gyerekkel a kezében ringatózni, előre-hátra. Szeme rémült vadállat módjára cikázott körbe-körbe, valami használhatót keresett, amivel beköthetné a sebet, de semmit sem talált. Megpillantott viszont valamit az egyik konténer alatt.

Óvatosan lerakta a fiút, és némán fohászkodva hasalt a konténer mellé. Megkönnyebbülése határtalan volt, mikor kezében érezte pálcáját, és mikor még jobban nyújtózkodott, elérte Harry pálcáját is.

- Tűnjünk innen… – motyogta Harryt ölbe véve.

Kilépett a konténerek közül és az utcára lépett. Fellélegzett, mikor rájött, tudja, hol van. Összeszedte minden energiáját, és erősen koncentrált.

* * *

- Hitvány korcsok, gaz bitangok. Már megint valami áruló aljanépet hoztál a nyakamba, Sirius Black.

A férfi megtorpant, és szembenézett egy életnagyságú, rikácsoló, nyálat köpködő portréval.

- Neked is jó reggelt anyám – biccentett gúnyosan. – Szívesen csevegnék veled, de mint látod, fontosabb dolgokkal kell foglalkoznom. A keresztfiammal…

Otthagyta a tovább ordibáló festményt, és hangosan elkiáltotta magát.

- Valaki. Azonnal jöjjön valaki – az elkeseredett hang megtette a magáét. Néhány másodperc múlva dübörgő lábak zaja hallatszott a magasból, és Sirius szembetalálta magát Remusszal és egy csapat Weasleyvel.

- Tapmancs…, hát visszajöttetek… – suttogta Remus Lupin, és némán nézte barátja elgyötört arcvonásait.

Molly azonnal pártfogásába vette az ájult fiút, miközben Remus sietve szórt hopp port a kandallóba, hogy Dumbledore irodáját hívja.

- Albus – kezdte, és az sem érdekelte, hogy az ősz mágus társaságában Perselus Pitont is ott találja -, segítségre van szükségünk. Harry megsérült…

Remus még idejében hátrahúzódott a kandallótól, mikor kilépett a lángok közül a két férfi.

Egyenesen a kanapén fekvő fiúhoz siettek. Piton megjelenésére az ágy körül toporgó Weasley gyerekek rögtön távolabb léptek. A férfi, köszönésre sem méltatta az egybegyűlteket, figyelmét a fiúra fordította. Letérdelt az ágy mellé, pálcáját végigfuttatta a gyerek teste felett, és közben halk szavakat suttogott. Egy pálcamozdulattal kitisztította a fiú fejsebét, majd beforrasztotta azt.

- Stimula – mormogta halkan.

Harry nehezen ébredt. Szemei megrebbentek, majd lassan kinyíltak. Lassan körülnézett. Meglátta a mellette térdelő Pitont, és szinte ívben hátrahőkölt ijedtében. A hirtelen mozdulattól éles fájdalom hasított a fejébe és a hátába. Keze elindult, hogy megkeresse a fájdalom forrását, de Piton keze megállította.

- Nyugalom, Mr. Potter. Ezt igya meg. – Felé nyújtott egy apró fiolát, és segített felülni. -Néhány zúzódása és koponyarepedése volt, amit megszüntettem. Mindjárt jobban érzi magát. Addig is, míg jobban érzi magát, talán elmesélhetné, mitől került ebbe az állapotba…

A férfi hangja fagyos és dühős volt, de Harry furcsa módon mégis egy halvány aggodalmat vélt felfedezni.

_ „Piton agódik értem?"_ – gondolta megrökönyödve. Megpróbált visszaemlékezni, mi az utolsó emléke, de sehogy sem állt össze a kép. Minél mélyebbre ásott vissza az emlékeiben, annál jobban érezte, valami nincs rendben. Tanácstalanul nézett a jelenlevőkre.

Ezt a pillanatot választotta Albus Dumbledore, hogy halk köhintéssel magára vonja a figyelmet.

- Magunkra hagynátok néhány percre? – fordult az igazgató a Weasley családhoz. Molly és Arthur Weasley azonnal bólintottak, és maguk előtt terelgetve a család fiatalabb tagjait -Fred-et- George-ot, Ront és Ginnyt – szó nélkül elhagyták a szobát. Remus is csatlakozni akart hozzájuk, de Harry halk hangja megállította.

- Kérem, tanár úr, maradjon…

Remus kérdőn nézett Dumbledore-ra, aki némán biccentett, és visszafordult Harry felé.

Sirius tompán meredt előre, miközben Harry ágya szélén ült, kezében tartva Harry kezét, és nem vett tudomást a külvilágról.

- Mi az utolsó emléked, Harry? – ismételte meg a kérdést az idős varázsló, mikor magukra maradtak.

Harry nagyot nyelt.

- Valami történt velem, igazgató úr… – suttogta alig hallhatóan. – Az utolsó emlékem az, hogy – félve nézett a már feltápászkodott Pitonra -, Piton professzorral a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumba megyek e-e-egy jóslatért… - az utolsó szót már szinte csak tátogta.

- De hát az egy hete volt… - döbbent meg Piton, és értetlen pillantást váltott Dumbledore-ral.

Néhány másodperc csend ereszkedett a szobára.

Sirius agyába eljutottak Harry szavai, és szemei felpattantak.

- Jóslat? Milyen jóslat? – kérdezte hirtelen éberséggel.

Harry hitetlenkedve nézett fel a keresztapjára.

- Hogyhogy milyen jóslat? – kérdezte, és hosszan nézte a férfi fáradt arcvonásait. – Valami baj van?

Most figyelt fel mindenki Sirius szokatlan viselkedésére.

- Sirius – Remus óvatosan érintette meg barátja vállát, mert a sötét hajú férfi kezébe rejtette arcát. – Mi a baj?

- Nem emlékszem, Remus, érted? Nem emlékszem semmire… - Sirius már kiabált.

- Semmire? Mi az, hogy semmire? – döbbent meg a homokszín hajú férfi.

- Utolsó emlékem az, hogy Harryt próbálom megtalálni. A következő pedig az, hogy ma hajnalban egy sikátorban ébredek az eszméletlen Harry társaságában…- csendesedett el kissé Black, és megsimogatta a fiú arcát, nyugtalan pillantás vetve rá.

Dumbledore elgondolkozva simogatta hosszú szakállát.

- Exmemoriam – dünnyögte. – És csak néhány hét… érdekes…

- Mi ebben az olyan érdekes? – dühöngött újra Sirius.

- Az Black - szólalt meg Piton sötéten -, hogy csak 3 hetet vett el tőled, és nem az összes emléked. Ez nem vall a Sötét Nagyúrra. Akár meg is köszönhetnéd neki…

Sirius szeme megvillant, de Dumbledore egy kézmozdulattal lecsendesítette az ugrásra kész férfit.

– És mi van Harryvel? – Remus kérdésére Sirius újra keresztfiára nézett, és biztatóan megszorította kezeit.

- Minden rendben lesz, Harry – ígérte Harry.

- Remus, légy olyan kedves, és szóljál Madam Pomfrey-nak, hogy készítse elő a gyengélkedőt Harry számára. És talán Siriusra is ráférne egy alapos kivizsgálás.

- Nem túl jó ötlet – jegyezte meg Piton hidegen -, tekintve, hogy Black még mindig körözés alatt áll. És Caramel szerint ő áll Potter elrablása mögött is.

Remus felhorkant.

- Akkor talán elmondhatnánk neki, hogy pont ő az, aki kiszabadította Harryt a fogságból, kockáztatva ezzel a mentális egészségét is. Valószínűleg az utolsó pillanatban…

- Gondolod, hogy ez történt, Holdsáp? – Sirius hangja egyszerre tűnt reménykedőnek és elveszettnek.

* * *

Piton egyetlen arcvonása sem árulta el, mit is gondol valójában.

Titokban Harryt figyelte, ahogy szemei le-lecsukódnak, de egy másodpercre sem engedi el annak a korcs, bolhás kutyának a kezét.

„_Nem emlékszik rám…"_ – Nem tudta, vajon örüljön, vagy bánkódjon a történtek miatt.

Azért ment az igazgatói irodába, hogy felelősségre vonja az igazgatót a történtekért. Az elmúlt 15 évért… Ám amikor bele akart vágni a mondandójába, felsüvített a kandalló, és keresztülhúzta minden számítását.

_„ Mit csináljak…"_- töprengett magában.- _„Elmondjam neki? Hogy fogja fogadni? Az is lehet, hogy mire holnap felébred, mindenre pontosan emlékezni fog. Várok…"_ - döntötte el.

* * *

Szerző:

Elnézést a hosszú szünetért, de szilveszter környékén sikerült lebetegednem, majd mire én kigyógyultam, 3 gyermekem közül kettő sikeresen elkapta tőlem. Most már túl vagyunk rajta, így ha minden igaz, gyakoribb lesz a frissítés is.

Pár napon belül frissül a Horcruxok is, már majdnem kész az új fejezet.


	7. 7 Fejezet

7. Fejezet.

Mikor Harry legközelebb magához tért, sötétség vette körül. Óvatos tapogatózással megkereste szemüvegét, és a helyére illesztette. Felnézett. Ablakon bevilágított a hold sápadt fénye. Megkereste papucsát és az ablakhoz sétált. Odakinn a tiszta égbolton csillagok ezrei szikráztak. Könyökére hajtva fejét bámulta a Roxforti tájat, ahogy a tó vízén táncot járnak az éji fények. Az agya még tompa volt a fáradtságtól, de elméje legmélyébe már behatoltak az elmúlt napok fájó eseményei. A hirtelen feltörő harag elszorította torkát, szeme égett a dühtől, keze az ablakpárkányt szorongatta. Mérges volt az egész világra. Voldemortra, aki megölte szüleit, aki újra testet öltött, aki miatt Cedrick halott, aki elvette keresztapja emlékeit, Pitonra, akiről négy év gyűlölet után kiderült, hogy a tulajdon apja, Dumbledore-ra, aki ezt tizenöt éven keresztül titkolta, és anyjára, aki…- nem, ez a gondolatmenet már túlságosan is fájdalmas volt.

„_Esküszöm, megfizetnek azért, amit velem tettek"_ - fogadkozott magában gyűlölködve. – _„Dumbledore is, Voldemort is, és Piton is…"_

Elmélkedését apró léptek zavarták meg.

- Még kissé korán van az ébrenléthez, Mr. Potter. - hallotta maga mögül Madam Pomfrey halk szavait.

- Tudom - fordult meg -, de nem tudtam aludni. Milyen nap van ma?

- Augusztus 29. péntek, hajnali 2 óra - tájékoztatta a gyógyító álmosan. - Minden rendben van, Mr. Potter? Akkor próbáljon meg aludni még egy kicsit - mondta Harry fejbólintására.

Harry engedelmesen visszamászott az ágyba, de mikor a nő elhagyta a gyengélkedőt, felült, és az édes bosszút tervezgette.

- Harry, édes fiam, boldogan látom magadhoz tértél. Madam Pomfrey már tájékoztatott róla. Hogy érzed magad? - az igazgató aggódó arccal szemlélte a sápadt fiút félhold alakú szemüvege mögül.

Harry elmosolyodott.

- Minden a legnagyobb rendben, igazgató úr. Teljesen jól érzem magam. Ugye, nem kell tovább itt maradnom?

Dumbledore elmosolyodott.

- Megbeszélem Madam Pomfreyval, de nem hiszem, hogy több időt kellene itt töltened.

Harry már mondani akart valamit, amikor kinyílt a gyengélkedő ajtaja, és belépett rajta Perselus Piton. Harry megmerevedett, majd lesütötte a szemét.

- Jó reggelt, Piton professzor - köszöntötte a férfit. Piton alaposan végigmérte a fiút, mielőtt Dumbledore-hoz fordult.

- Albus, Mr. Potter - biccentette meg a fejét. - Madam Pomfreyt kerestem, de látom, itt sincs. Ám, ha már találkoztunk, Albus, szeretnék veled váltani néhány szót.

Dumbledore felállt Harry mellől, és megindult az ajtó felé, maga előtt terelgetve kollégáját, amikor Harry halk szava megállásra késztette a két férfit.

- Piton professzor úr! Én is szeretnék majd beszélni magával. - Harry udvarias szavaira Piton felhúzta a szemöldökét, és lassan bólintott.

- A szobámban várlak, Perselus. - Dumbledore búcsúzóul rákacsintott Harryre, majd távozott.

Piton tétován állt az ajtóban, majd tett néhány bizonytalan lépést a fiú felé.

Harry idegesen rágcsálta a szája szélét, ahogy a közeledő férfit bámulta.

- Szóval emlékszel? - összegezte Piton, és egy széket húzott maga alá.

Harry némán bólintott.

Kényelmetlen csend ereszkedett közéjük.

- Mi lesz most, tanár úr? - kérdezte halkan a fiú, megtörve a csendet.

- Hogyhogy mi lesz? - horkant fel a férfi bosszúsan.

- Velünk? Velem… - sóhajtotta a fiú bizonytalanul.

A férfi, töprengőn nézett maga elé.

- Öltözz fel - döntött végül. Együtt megyünk az igazgató úrhoz.

* * *

- Harry, Perselus. Kerüljetek beljebb - az igazgató meglepett arcától, Piton elhúzta a száját. – Citrompor? Tea? - kínálta a vendégeket.

Dumbledore némán méregette a két varázslót.

- Hallgatlak, Perselus - sóhajtott végül.

- Úgy vélem, magyarázattal tartozol nekem, Albus - kezdte vádlón Perselus.

- Szóval tudjátok. - Az igazgató bocsánatkérő szemmel nézett a megrogyott vállal üldögélő feketehajú fiúra. Perselus bólintott, Harry lesütötte a szemét. Annak dühős villogása túlságosan is árulkodó lett volna.

- Nem tehettem mást - kezdett magyarázkodni az agg mágus, de Piton bosszúsan felhorkantott.

- Talán mégsem vagyok kíváncsi a magyarázkodásodra - mordult fel. - Csak annyit árulj el: Ha a Sötét Nagyúr nem gyanakodik, és nem parancsol rám, hogy végezzem el a vérvizsgálatot, mikor állt szándékodban elmondani az igazságot?

- Soha… - sóhajtotta halkan az ősz férfi. Piton haragos tekintette láttán, tovább folytatta. - Egyrészről Lily megesketett, hogy titokban tartom, másrészről évek óta figyellek, Perselus. Nem bízhattam Harryt a gondjaidra, mikor tudom, milyen heves ellenszenvvel viseltetsz iránta.

Most Harryn volt a sor, hogy bosszúsan felmorduljon.

- És mi van velem? - kérdezte sértett hangon. - Nekem sincs jogom tudni, hogy ki az apám? Hogy egyáltalán van apám? Hogy él? Maga szó nélkül Dursleyék nyakába sózott, ahol csak megtűrt személy voltam. Hazudott, amikor azt mondta, nincs rajtuk kívül más élő rokonom. Esélyt sem adott nekem, nekünk…

Piton felkapta a fejét a fiú utolsó mondatára. Némán visszhangzottak fejében a fiú szavai. „Esélyt sem adott nekem, nekünk…" Valóban lenne még lehetősége a változtatásra? Képesek lennének rá? Akárhonnan nézi, felelősséggel tartozik a fiúért.

- Rendben, Albus. - fújt egyet. - A továbbiakban Po… Harry nevelése már nem a te hatásköröd. - mondta hűvösen.

- Ezt nem engedhetem meg, Perselus. - ellenkezett az igazgató. - Nem arról van szó, hogy nem értékelem az erőfeszítéseid, de hogy magadhoz vedd Harryt… Ebbe nem egyezne bele a minisztérium sem.

- Nem hiszem, hogy van választásod, Albus. A Minisztérium sem szólhat bele. Vagy tudomásul veszed a tényeket, vagy felmondok, és magammal viszem a fiam is. Gondolom, sejted: A Sötét Nagyúr tárt karokkal várja. Elég sok időt töltöttek kettesben, és meg kell mondanom, a Nagyúr le volt nyűgözve a fiú képességétől. Mit gondolsz, miért nem ölte meg, miután tudomást szerzett a teljes jóslatról? - sziszegte Piton az igazgató arcába.

Harry megkövülten nézte a két varázsló vitáját.

A két férfi úgy vitatkozott rajta, mintha ő jelen sem lenne.

Hogy véget vessen a parttalan vitának, felállt és kettőjük közé lépett.

A két civakodó döbbenten hallgatott el.

- Még én is jelen vagyok - jelentette ki a fiú eltökélten. - És talán nekem is van néhány szavam, ha jól sejtem. - nézett előbb az igazgatóra, majd az apjára.

A két férfi, egyetértően bólintott.

Harry megköszörülte a torkát, mielőtt újra megszólalt.

- Akkor Perselus Piton mellett maradok, mint a fia… - nyögte ki halkan.

Pitont alaposan mellbevágta a fiú közlése. Erre nem számított. Ám az igazgató még jobban meglepődött.

- Biztos vagy benne, Harry? - kérdezte halkan az igazgató.

- Teljesen. - mondta határozottan.

- Miért?

Harry az igazgatóra nézett. Szeme megvillant, de nyugalmat erőltetett magára.

- Miért? - ismételte meg a kérdést. - Ezt én is kérdezhetném. Miért titkolta ennyi ideig, hogy James Potter nem az apám? Miért titkolta, hogy Voldemort egy jóslat miatt ölte meg a szüleim? Miért kezelt úgy, mint egy bábút négy éven keresztül? Lehet, hogy Piton gyűlöl, de legalább őszinte velem. Nem várom el, hogy szeresen, hogy megértsen. Maga az elmúlt években végig úgy tett, mint aki kedvel, de mindvégig a képembe hazudott. És ebből köszönöm szépen, de nem kérek tovább. Inkább élek az apámmal, aki bár nem szeret, de az utóbbi években többször is megmentette az életem, és legalább nem hazudik. „_Hát a nem szeret, talán túl enyhe fogalom." – _morgott magában.

Harry kétségbeesetten szorította össze szemeit, nehogy túláradó haragjában kicsorduljon a könny a szeméből. Egy kezet érzett a vállán. Felnézett.

- Várj meg odakinn - mondta halkan Piton, és az ajtó felé mutatott. - Mindjárt megyek.

Harry köszönés nélkül hagyta maga mögött az elgyötört arcot vágó igazgatót.

Mikor becsukódott az ajtó, Piton az igazgatóra nézett.

- Úgy vélem, ez eldőlt.

Dumbledore csüggedten bólintott.

Piton az ajtóhoz lépett, amikor Dumbledore fájó hangja utolérte.

- Kérlek, viseld gondját. Nem érdemli meg, hogy tovább bántsd.

Piton nem reagált rá, némán behúzta maga mögött az ajtót.

* * *

Perselus Piton elgondolkodva követte az előtte baktató fiút. A látvány lehangoló volt. A nevetségesen kinyúlt fakó póló és a kitérdelt farmernadrág furcsa összhatást kölcsönzött az egyébként is vékony, csontos fiúnak. Nehezen állta meg, hogy fel ne sóhajtson. Soha életében kellett másról gondoskodnia, csak saját magáról. Most meg itt ez a gyerek… Számba vette az előtte álló feladatokat. Ruhák, talárok, iskolai felszerelések, tankönyvek… meg még a fene tudja mi… Ráadásul a fiú kinézete is bosszantotta. Már megbánta, hogy sikerült annyira elveszteni a nyugalmát, hogy otthagyta az igazgatót anélkül, hogy a fiúra kimondott bűbáj feloldására rákérdezett volna.

Közben elérték a mardekáros folyosókat, és Piton felzárkózott a fiú mellé, mutatva az utat. Az ajtaja előtt megállt, majd egy pillanatnyi hezitálás után hangosan kimondta az ajtót nyitó jelszót.

„Factum fieri infectum non potest." (A megtörténtet nem lehet meg nem történtté tenni. Plautus)

Harry értetlenül nézte a férfit, aki időközben beterelte a meglepett fiút

- Jól teszed, ha megjegyzed a jelszót, ha akkor akarsz bejönni, mikor nem vagyok itthon. – Jegyezte meg epésen a férfi. – Feltéve, ha képes vagy rá…

- Miért akarnék akkor jönni, mikor nincs itt? – kérdezte Harry.

- Esetleg szükséged lesz valamire a szobádból… - bosszankodott Piton.

Harry annyira meglepődött, hogy a kanapéhoz hátrált, leült és tátott szájjal nézett a férfire, aki nem tudta mire vélni a fiú néma döbbenetét.

- Mi olyan meglepő ezen? Azt gondoltad, tán a földre fektetlek? – csattant mérgesen.

- Neeem – motyogta Harry elvörösödve. – Csak nem gondoltam volna, hogy van itt egy szobám…

- Nos…, még nincs…, de mindjárt gondoskodom róla. Majd reggeli után…

- Miért? – bukott ki a gyanakvó kérdés Harryből.

- Miért a reggeli után? – Piton jót derült magában a fiú zavarán. – Talán azért, mert éhes vagyok.

- Nem úgy értettem. - vörösödött tovább Harry, és zavartan gyűrögette a pólója sarkát. -

Arra voltam kíváncsi, miért akart nekem egy szobát adni…

- Azt hittem, ez egyértelmű. – nézett fölényes arccal a fiúra. – Akár akarom, akár nem, mostantól én tartozom érted felelősséggel. Ez azt is jelenti, hogy több-kevesebb időt együtt kell töltenünk. Például a szünidőt… Ehhez pedig szüksége van mindkettőnknek egy bizonyos magánterületre, ahova időnként visszahúzódhatunk, világos? Erre pedig a legalkalmasabb a saját szoba.

Harry csak bólintani tudott.

Piton otthagyta a fiút és a kandallóhoz lépett. Reggelit rendelt két személyre, amely szinte azonnal meg is jelent az asztalnál.

Némán reggeliztek. Harry igyekezett a tányérjára koncentrálni, hogy ne lássa a polcokon tárolt formalinban úszkáló tetemeket, amiket életében egyszer más volt szerencséje megcsodálni. A látvány már akkor sem töltötte el nagy örömmel. A reggeli végén a tanár egy pálcamozdulattal eltüntette a maradványokat, és a fiúra nézett, aki még mindig az asztal mintáit tanulmányozta.

- Koncentráljunk akkor a további teendőkre. – mondta kissé kedvetlenül Piton. Még sok a teendőnk. Én beszélek még egyszer az igazgató úrral az elhelyezésedről, valamint holmidért is el kell mennem a nagynénéd házába. 10 óra tájban érted jön a keresztapád, és Lupin társaságában elvisz az Abszol útra, hogy megvegyétek tanfelszerelésed. – Még egyszer végignézett a gyereken. – És vegyetek valami megfelelő ruhát is. Nevetségesen nézel ki. Nem is tudom elhinni, hogy ilyen ruhában emberek még kimennek az utcára.

Harry végignézett magán. Most hogy belegondolt, nem is értette, miért nem tűnt fel, hogy Voldemort házában az elmúlt egy hónapban mindig volt megfelelő méretű tiszta ruhája. Csak most tűnt fel neki, hogy újra Dudley levett gönceit hordja. Borzasztóan elszégyellte magát, de ezt a világ minden kincséért sem vallotta volna be Pitonnak. Inkább megvonta a vállát, és feltette az őt sokkal jobban foglalkoztató kérdést.

- Akkor ezek szerint találkozhatok Siriusszal. – Ez nem is kérdés, inkább megállapítás volt.

- Katasztrofális lenne, ha együtt jelennénk meg az Abszol úton. – jegyezte meg savanyú képpel Piton. És igen, találkozhatsz Blackkel, amíg úgy látom jónak.

Harry összehúzta a szemét.

- Megtudhatnám, meddig látja jónak? – kérdezte ingerülten.

Piton gúnyosan elvigyorodott.

- Nem lehetett nem észrevenni, hogy betegesen ragaszkodsz ahhoz a bolhás döghöz. Talán a lehetőség, hogy nem többé láthatod, arra ösztönöz majd, hogy jobban megfelelj az elvárásaimnak.

- Az elvárásainak… - ismételte meg Harry, mint aki rosszul hall.

- Addig folytatódhatnak a találkozásaitok és a levélváltásaitok, amíg mind a tanulmányi eredményeidet, mind a viselkedésedet megfelelőnek találom – bólintott a férfi, leplezetlen kárörömmel figyelve Harry reakcióját.

- Azt hiszem, nem is akarom ezt az apa-fia baromságot – nyögte Harry. – Felejtse el.

- Nincs más választásod – most már nyíltan vigyorgott a férfi. – Ha már abba a szerencsés helyzetbe kerültem, hogy én lehetek a híres Harry Potter apja, meg kell felelnem az elvárásoknak. Csak nem nézhetem tétlenül, hogy az egy szem fiam eltékozolja a tehetségét, és rossz példát mutat mind a házának, mind az egész iskolának. Nincs több kivételezés, nincs több szabályszegés, takarodó utáni folyosón járkálások, amiért nekem kellene szégyenkeznem.

Harry most már tényleg úgy érezte, mintha egy rossz rémregénybe került volna. Ez még a legrosszabb rémálmait is felülmúlta.

- Azt netán nem akarod szabályozni, _apám_ – köpte a szavakat -, hogy kivel barátkozzam? – Harry vörös volt, ezúttal a dühtől. Nem sok hiányzott, hogy előkapja farzsebéből pálcáját, és valami ártást szórjon az előtte álló, dühítő alakra.

- Most, hogy így mondod… - jegyezte meg a férfi -, talán mérlegelned kellene, hogy Granger és Weasley a megfelelő társaság-e a számodra.

Harry szeme elsötétült, keze a nadrágzsebe fele tapogatózott, amikor a férfi egy lépéssel előtte termett.

- Nem ajánlom – mondta fagyosan. – Én vagyok olyan hülye, mint Mógus, vagy olyan idióta, mint Lockhart, még csak olyan szentimentális sem vagyok, mint Lupin.

- Csak ugyanolyan halálfaló, mint Kupor – jegyezte meg sötéten Harry, de kezeit elvette a zsebétől. Szavaiból sütött a gyűlölet.

- Ennek semmi értelme. Mindössze arra kívántam rávilágítani Miss Granger és Mr. Weasley barátságával kapcsolatban, hogy el kéne gondolkoznod, mennyi információt osztasz meg velük.

- Ha arra gondol, nem óhajtok magával dicsekedni, tehát nem fogom nekik elmondani az igazat magáról és rólam.

- Talán mégis elgondolkodhatnál róla. Lucius Malfoy már minden bizonnyal elmondta Dracónak, és ha jól ismerem a fiút, akkor az első dolga lesz megosztani ezt az információt az egész Roxforttal, mégpedig nem a jó értelemben. Tehát jobb lenne, ha inkább tőled tudnák meg, de végül is, nekem mindegy.

- Maga nyert. – morogta kedvetlenül Harry és hátat fordított a férfinek, úgy folytatta. – Mintha pár perccel ezelőtt a mondta volna, tanár úr, hogy beszélni akar Dumbledore-ral.

- Dumbledore igazgató úr – jegyezte meg halkan a férfi. – Engem meg elég, ha a tanítási órák alatt és iskolai ügyekben szólítasz tanár úrnak.

Harry felkapta a fejét.

- Akkor mégis hogy szólítsam?

- Például Perselusnak, de hívhatsz apának is, ha akarsz – vont vállat, mint akinek teljesen mindegy, s elindult az ajtó felé.

_Apa_ tátogta Harry némán, majd megrázta a fejét. – Az nem fog menni. Akkor már inkább Perselus – ismételte az idegenül hangzó szót.

A férfi biccentett és kilépett a hűvös folyosóra.

- Foglald el magad, míg távol vagyok. - A könyvespolc felé mutatott. – Ott találsz olvasnivalót.

* * *

- Minek köszönhetem az újabb látogatást? – Dumbledore hangja enyhén elutasítóan szólt.

- Lehet, hogy egy kicsit elvetettem a sulykot – mormogta Piton kissé bocsánatkérő hangsúllyal. – Nekem sem könnyű megemészteni ezt az egész helyzetet, és Potter viselkedése sem teszi könnyebbé. Az elnézésed kérem, ha netán megbántottalak.

Dumbledore biccentett.

- Ha egy kicsit jobban belegondolsz Harry helyzetébe, magad is rájössz, hogy neki még nehezebb. Bár eddig is árván nőtt fel, legalább a tudat, hogy a szülei megbecsült, szeretetre méltó emberek voltak ellensúlyozta ezt. Erre most kell megtudni, hogy a férfi, akit apjának hitt nem is az apja, az anyja, aki az életét is feláldozta a fiáért egy másik férfitől szült gyereket a férjének. Te mégis hogy éreznéd magad? És mindennek tetejébe kiderül, hogy él az apja, aki nem más, mint te. Pont ezért nem értem, miért egyezett bele, hogy veled éljen. De mint említetted, ez a ti dolgotok. Szóval miben segíthetek, Perselus?

Perselus Piton megborzongott Dumbledore szavai nyomán. Valóban nem lehet könnyű a kölyöknek. De hát erről nem ő tehet. Ő nem kérte ezt a gyereket. A nyakába sózták. És mégis… Neki sem volt egyszerű gyerekkora, de legalább tudta kik a szülei, még ha olyanok is voltak, amilyenek…

Dumbledore halk köhintése visszahozta a valóságba.

- Két dolgot szeretnék kérni.- kezdte. - El kellene hozni valakinek Potter holmiját a nagynénje házából, és szeretném megtudni annak a bűbájnak a feloldását, amely Harryt ennyire Potterré teszi. Talán jobban tudnám tolerálni a fiú viselkedését, ha ránézve nem James Potter és a bandája jutna folyton eszembe.

- Az első kérést szívesen teljesítem. Ha gondolod, mehetünk együtt is. Segíthet az elfogadásban, ha saját szemeddel látod Harry eddigi körülményeit.

A másik kérésed már nehezebb teljesíteni. Lily roppant tehetséges boszorkány volt. Mikor elmondta, hogy mi történt köztetek, és hogy annak milyen, nem várt következményei lettek, borzasztóan el volt keseredve. Egyrészt szívesen meg nem történté tette volna, másrészt viszont elkeseredetten vágyott gyermekre. Lily mugli szülei igen vallásos neveltetésben részesítették gyerekeiket. Egyfajta csodaként élték meg, hogy egyik gyermekük mágikus tulajdonsággal rendelkezett. És ez a vallásos neveltetés mélyen benne élt Lilyben. Szerinte vétek elvenni egy ártatlan emberi lény életét, tekintet nélkül a körülményekre. Ezért született meg Harry. De elsősorban boszorkány és anya volt, akinek a legfontosabb a gyermeke biztonsága volt. Egy olyan kombinációs varázslatot mondott ki a születendő magzatra, amely egyesíti az apasági, a vérségi és elfogadási varázsokat. Bármely két feltétel teljesülése esetén életbe lép a bűbáj. A megtöréséhez azonban mindhárom feltételnek egyszerre kell teljesülnie.

James Potter, bár nem volt vér szerinti apja Harrynek, de elfogadta és fiaként ismerte el, már magzatként is. Ez mutatkozott meg a gyermek külső jegyeiben is. Te bár vér szerinti apja vagy, még nem vagy képes elfogadni, és apjaként viselkedni. A bűbáj akkor törik meg, ha képes vagy Harryt elfogadni, nem csak az eszeddel, hanem a szíveddel is. Akkor Harryn lassú változás kezdődik, amely egy-két hétig is eltarthat. Ez alatt az idő alatt végbemegy változás, és Harry azzá a fiúvá fejlődik, aki a bűbáj nélkül lenne.

Most Pitonon volt a sor, hogy leüljön. Tenyerébe temette az arcát, onnan nyögte az igazgató felé.

- Erre én képtelen vagyok…

- Adj időt magadnak. Adj időt magatoknak…

Még váltottak néhány szót, megállapodtak az indulás idejében is. Dumbledore is elmondta, hogy a Privet Drive-ra menet, még útba kell ejteniük a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumot, hogy Sirius Black nevét tisztázzák. Piton kényszeredetten beleegyezett. Magában jól tudta, hogy ez szükségszerű, hiszen csak így bízhatja Black felügyeletére Harryt. Jobb nem belegondolni, mi lenne, ha egy körözött azkabani szökevény társaságában találnák meg a Fiút Aki Túlélte. Egyből eszébe is jutott, hogy el ne felejtsék figyelmeztetni Blacket, jobban teszi, ha Harry társaságában egyelőre inkább az animágus formájában marad.

* * *

A magára maradt Harry most vette először a bátorságot, hogy alaposan körülnézzen a szobában. Most hogy jobban is megnézte a férfi szobáját, rájött: ez nem ugyanaz a szoba, ahol másodéves korában volt Ron barátjával. Bár nagyon hasonlított rá. Igaz az íróasztal hiányzott a sarokból, de a polcon itt is megtalálhatók voltak, azok a zöld folyadékban úszó nyálkás undort keltő lények, amelyre még jól emlékezett. Helyét az a kanapé foglalta el, ahol előbb Harry ücsörgött. És persze a szobában volt egy apró asztal is, valószínű ennél az asztalnál evett Piton, mikor nem a Nagyteremben étkezett a többi tanárral.

Körbejárta a szobát. A helységből több ajtó is nyílt, de egyikbe sem mert benyitni. Inkább a könyvespolchoz sétált, hogy olvasnivaló után nézzen.

Több könyvön is megakadt a szeme. Végül egyet leemelt a polcról, amelynek címe elég érdekesnek tűnt. „A fekete mágia használata a mindennapos életben – Írta: Thomas Blackhawk".

Az asztalhoz telepedett vele, háttal a kandallónak, és beletemetkezett a könyv lapozgatásába.

Voltak benne képek gyógyítókról, akik furcsa alakú sebeket kezeltek, koboldokról, akik ráolvasásokat motyogtak egy barlangfalra, házimanók korbáccsal a kezükben. Harry teljesen elmerült a könyvben, így igen megijedt, mikor a kandalló felsüvített, és Piton lépett ki a lángok közül, kezében Dumbledore merengőjével.

Harry becsapta a könyvet, becsukta a szemét, legszívesebben még a fülét is bedugta volna, hogy ne hallja a várt felcsendülést. Ám az elmaradt. Harry lassan kinyitotta a szemét és felnézett. A férfi megnézte ugyan a könyv borítóját, de figyelmét sokkal inkább a merengő kötötte le. Lerakta az asztal közepére, és átment egy szomszéd helyiségbe, ahonnan kisvártatva két bájitalos üvegcsével tért vissza. Mindkettőt a merengőbe töltötte. Visszatért a másik szobába és újabb fiolákkal megrakodva fordult egyet. Miután elrendezgette az üvegeket a merengő körül, Harryre nézett, aki némán figyelte a férfi ténykedését. Bár belülről majd' szétvetette a kíváncsiság, azért sem kérdezett semmit.

- Engedélyeztem, hogy találkozz Blackkel – vágott bele mondanivalójába Piton -, de ez felvett néhány problémát. Black elvesztette emlékeit, így arról sincs tudomása, ki a vérszerinti apád. Bár számomra ez a helyzet tökéletesen megfelelne, mégis úgy gondolom, könnyebbé tenne néhány dolgot, ha megismerné az igazságot.

Ezt itt egy merengő, és azért kértem el az igazgató úrtól, mert segítségünkre lehet. Láttál már ilyet?

Harry némán bólintott, és emlékeiben felidéződött Karkarov tárgyalása.

- Egyszer beleestem. – Suttogta.

- Beleestél? – kérdezett vissza értetlenül a férfi.

- Jól van, na… – csattant fel a fiú. – Ha annyira tudni akarja a tavalyi évben, egyszer megláttam az igazgató szobájában és kíváncsiságból fölé hajoltam. És egyszer csak hozzáért az orrom, és ott találtam magam Dumbledore egyik emlékében.

- Azt meg sem kérdem, mibe ütötted megint az orrod, de azt szívesen megtudnám, mit szólna hozzá az igazgató, ha megtudná.

A fiú elvicsorodott.

- Ezzel már elkésett. Régesrég tudja. És csak hogy teljesüljön a kívánsága, elárulom: egyáltalán nem szidott meg. Sőt, azt is megmutatta, hogy rakja bele ebbe a tálba az emlékeit. – feleselt.

- Legalább ezzel nincs gondom. – vágott vissza a férfi. – Elmondom, mit akarok, te meg eldöntheted: megteszed-e. Nem kötelező, de ez az egyetlen mód, hogy a drágalátos keresztapád visszakapjon valamit az emlékeiből.

- Tehát az én emlékeimet akarja oda betölteni. – következtetett Harry. – Rendben – bólintott gondolkodás nélkül. Biztos benne, hogy sikerül? Nem használt Voldemort olyan erős átkot, amitől megsérült Sirius emlékezőtehetsége? Egyébként is mi volt az a lötty, amit beletöltött?

- Ne mondd ki ez a nevet – sziszegte a férfi. Harry tiltakozni akart, de a férfi megelőzte. – Ez is hozzátartozik a megfelelő viselkedéshez – mondta vicsorba is beillő vigyorral.

- Azt lesheti, mikor fogom én is Sötét Nagyúrnak hívni, mint a halálfalói. – tiltakozott elkeseredetten. - A Tudodki meg olyan nevetséges. Rendben – mondta halványan elvigyorodva -, akkor majd Tomnak hívom.

- Ami meg Blacket illeti. Gondolom, nem sokára kiderül, mire emlékszik a tegnapi napból. Így lemérhető károsodott-e az agya vagy sem. Az a két lötty, ahogy voltál szíves nevezni, nem más, mint egy memóriakonzerváló főzet, és egy a memória átadás-átvételére szolgáló esszencia.

Így a te emléked is megmarad, Black meg eldöntheti, hogy megtartja-e az emlékeket vagy sem.

A fiú elé tolta az egyik bájitalos üveget.

- Ezt meg idd meg – parancsolta.

Harry megrázta a fejét.

- Szó sem lehet róla. Magától minden kitelik. Pár hónapja még veritaserum megitatásával fenyegetőzött. Eszem ágában sincs meginni semmi olyat, ami magától származik.

- Ezzel már elkéstél. Mit gondolsz, bolond kölyök, ki főzi a gyengélkedő számára a bájitalokat? Ettől nem lesz bajod – tette hozzá enyhültebben. – Eredetileg az volt a tervem, hogy bájital nélkül próbáljuk meg a koncentrálást, de tekintettel a körülményekre, jobb lesz, ha ezt előbb megiszod. Nem más, mint egy koncentrálást segítő főzet. Segít összpontosítani, hogy átmenetileg át tudjam tölteni az emlékeidet a merengőbe.

Harry továbbrázta a fejét, végleg felidegesítve ezzel _apját_.

- Rendben. - vicsorogta. – Persze a varázsvilág hőse megint mindent jobban tud. Akkor mutasd meg, mit tudsz. Koncentrálj erősen, szedd össze a gondolataid. Emlékezz, mi volt az első emléked, mikor megláttad Blacket a Nagyúr fogságában.

Harry eltökélte, hogy csak azért is megmutatja, mire képes. Fogát csikorgatva hunyta le szemeit, és erősen az emlékre fókuszált.

_Újra Voldemortnál volt, az ágyon feküdt, mikor hangokra és dulakodás zajára ébredt. Elfojtott mérgelődés hangjára. Kilépett a szobából, hogy megnézze, mi az… és meglátta Siriust négy halálfaló szorításában vergődni. Újra érezte a páni félelmet, majd az azt követő dühöt_. _„Tom, hol a fenében vagy? Nem ebben állapodtunk meg." Hallotta újra a felcsendülő szavait, majd az azt követő éles fájdalmat a homlokában._

Ekkor azonban élesen hátrarándult. Valami tényleg volt a fejénél, igaz nem a homlokánál, hanem a halántékánál. Harry hátrakapta a fejét, és zavaros szemmel nézett a föléhajló, kezét Harry halántékoz érintő Pitonra.

- Nem harapom le a fejed – mordult a férfi. – Mindössze arra voltam kíváncsi, milyen mértékben vagy képes centralizálni az elméd. Meg kell mondanom, amit láttam: kielégítő. Úgy tűnik, képes vagy rá, ha kellőképpen motivált vagy. Mindenesetre most jobban teszed – nyújtotta a fiú felé újra a fiolát – ha ezt megiszod. Több emléket kell áttöltenünk, és ez eltart egy ideig. Ez pedig kimerítő. De ha inkább utána _itthon_ maradnál…

Harry az itthon szóra felkapta a fejét, és elhúzott szájjal kiragadta apja kezéből az üveget, lecsavarta a kupakot és egy húzásra kiitta annak tartalmát. Megrázkódott. A főzet borzasztóan keserű volt.

- Éppen javasolni akartam, hogy öntsd át egy pohárba, és keverd fel egy kanál mézzel. – mondta gúnyosan a férfi. - De ha így jobban ízlik, nincs kifogásom ellene.

Harry nem válaszolt. Zsebrevágott kézzel bámult a férfire. A férfi gúnyos lekezelő stílusa egyre jobban taszította, viszont egyre jobban megerősödött szándéka: kamatostul visszafizet mindent. Addig azonban még el kell játszani a jófiút. _Majd Sirius segít…_ – gondolta.

Mire idáig eljutott gondolatban egyre furcsábban érezte magát. Körülnézett a félhomályos helyiségben, és csodálkozva látta, hogy a legapróbb tárgynak is élesen ki tudja venni a körvonalát. Furcsa, eddig nem érzett szagok tódultak az orrába. Mikor, pedig a zsebében levő pálcájához ért, meglepő melegséget érzett.

Érzékszervei kifinomultabbak lettek, s Harry bizarr elismeréssel nézett a férfire.

- Ez nem semmi… - ismerte be. – Hol is tartod? Jó lesz, ha megjegyzem. Alkalomadtán jól jönne egy-egy nehezebb kviddicsmeccsen.

Piton valami mosolyfélével próbálkozott.

- Nem gondolja, Mr. Potter, hogy egy időre kimerítette a készletem megdézsmálását? – tréfálkozott.

Mondata nem a megfelelő hatást érte el. Harry ismét elkomorodott.

- Felejtse el…, inkább foglalkozzunk az emlékekkel.

A férfi bólintott és Harry újra megkísérelte az előbbi emlék felidézését. Be kellett vallania, hogy ezúttal sokkal könnyebben ment. Piton halk monoton hangja is alig ért el hozzá, mikor tájékoztatta, hogy mit fog csinálni. Csak egy enyhe húzást érzett a halántéka irányából. Észre sem vette, mikor csukta be újra a szemét, most azonban tágra nyílt szemmel leste, hogy az ezüstös fonalszerű anyag a fejéből a tálba kerül. Egymás után húzta ki Piton az emlékeket. Mire végzett, a főzet hatása is elmúlt, és Harryn erős rosszullét lett úrrá. Hányinger, fejfájás és szédülés. Ujjbegyei bizseregtek, szeme égett, orrát valami folyton tüsszögésre ingerelte.

Piton szó nélkül adott a kezébe egy poharat, és Harry kérdezés nélkül itta ki.

Pár perc múlva jobban lett, a szédülés és a fejfájás elmúlt, bár az ujjai továbbra is érzékenyek voltak és a tüsszögés sem múlt el.

- Nem sokára jobban leszel. – mormogta a férfi, és ellazulva dőlt hátra a karosszékben.

Harry is kísérletet tett a relaxálásra. Kevés sikerrel. Szerencséjére a kandalló felsivított és Dumbledore feje tűnt fel a fellobbanó lángok közül.

- Sirius megérkezett. Elláttam a megfelelő instrukciókkal. Leküldhetem?

- Természetesen igazgató úr. – bólintott a férfi, és felállt a székből.

A következő pillanatban Sirius lépett ki a kandallóból, és utálkozva ütögette magáról a hamut.

- Utálom a hopp poros utazást. Folyton hamus lesz az ember.

Körülnézett Piton szobájában. Szeme megállapodott a polcon levő üvegekben úszkáló tetemeken.

- Milyen lakályos – fintorgott. Odalépett Harryhez és rákacsintott. A fiú boldog mosollyal viszonozta.

- Szia Sirius – köszöntötte, és mosolygó szeme aggodalommal telt meg. – Jól érzed magad?

- Furcsa – vigyorgott a sötét hajú férfi. – Tegnap óta mindenki ezt kérdezi tőlem. Igen, teljesen jól vagyok. Leszámítva, hogy két hét teljesen elveszett az életemből, és tegnap reggel arra eszméltem, hogy az egyszem keresztfiam eszméletlenül, és véres fejjel fekszik mellettem a földön. Úgyhogy inkább nekem kell megkérdeznem, hogy vagy.

Harry megkönnyebbült. Úgy tűnt, keresztapja a régi.

Piton a félhomályban állt a fal mellett, és kissé irigykedve nézte a két alakot. A fiú csak alig több mint egy éve ismeri ezt az alakot, mégis feltétel nélkül elfogadta.

„_Ha korábban kaptam volna esélyt, talán az én viszonyom is ilyen remek lenne a fiammal. Talán, ha kicsit kedvesebb lennék vele…" _– gondolta cseppet keserűen. A gondolat olyan ellentétben állt természetével, hogy akaratlanul is megborzongott.

- Black – szólalt meg inkább hangosan.

- Piton. – köszönt a másik férfi, és figyelmét ismét visszafordította Harryre.

- Mit keresel itt ennél az alaknál? – kérdezte halkan. – Ugye nem bántott? Esküszöm, ha csak egy ujjal is…

- Semmi baj – vágott közbe Harry, mielőtt az indulatok túlságosan is elszabadulnának.

- Van valami, amit meg kellene tudnod, és talán jobb, ha inkább megnézed személyesen – kezdte bizonytalanul. – Úgy jobban hiszel a szemednek.

A férfi elkomolyodott, és a merengő fölé hajolt.

- Kinek az emlékei ezek? – kérdezte halkan.

- Az enyémek – válaszolta ugyanolyan halkan Harry. – Kérlek, nézz bele. Utána könnyebb lesz. – Unszolta.

- Velem jössz? – kérdezte tétován Sirius. Harry kérdőn nézett Pitonra, aki megrázta a fejét.

- Jobban teszed, ha egyedül mész. – felelt Harry helyett. – Majd meglátod miért… Dönthetsz…

Sirius nehézkesen felsóhajtott. Szemeibe bizonytalanság költözött. Énjének egyik fele mindennél jobban akarta tudni, mi történt vele, a másik fele attól félt, nem fog tetszeni neki, amit lát.

Végül győzött a kíváncsiság. A merengő fölé hajolt, és mikor arca az ezüstös anyaghoz ért, egy ismeretlen helyen találta magát megkötözve, és négy csuklyát viselő halálfalóval körülvéve. Majd futó léptek zaja ütötte meg a fülét és egy felháborodott kiáltás. Azonnal engedje el…

Harry idegesen rótta a köröket a szobában. Nem tudta, hogy fogadja majd Sirius a tényt, hogy Piton az apja. Előző alkalommal nem túl jól… De talán, ha meglátja, az emlékben Harryt is, és az utána következő napokat… Tehetetlenül összeszorította az öklét, és beharapta alsóajkát.

Arra eszmélt, hogy Piton elé lépett, ezzel elállva további útját.

- Olyan vagy, mint a Bolygó Hollandi. – morogta ingerülten. – Ülj le, és foglald el magad valamivel. Azzal nem oldasz meg semmit, ha kerengő dervist játszol.

Harry felmordult, és cipőstül levetette magát a kanapéra, majd felrakta az ágy karfájára lábát. Piton rosszallóan nézett a fiúra, végül mégis ő volt az, aki elfordult és hosszú léptekkel távozott a másik szoba irányába.

Harry feje alá temetett kézzel bámulta a mennyezet mintáit. Nem mintha lett volna rajta bármi bámulnivaló. Csak akkor rezzent fel az álmodozásból, mikor egy halk nesz keretében kiemelkedett a tálból keresztapja feje, és hangos nyögéssel a székbe zuhant.

Hosszú ideig csend volt. Harry meg sem mert mozdulni. Várta, mit lép keresztapja.

A férfi sokáig meredt maga elé. Mikor végül felemelte a fejét, szemével egyenesen Harryt kereste, aki legszívesebben beleolvadt volna a kanapé mintái közé.

A férfi felállt, odalépett a kanapé elé, majd letérdelt a fiúhoz, és szó nélkül átölelte.

Harry megkönnyebbülten fúrta bele magát a férfi nyakába, és végre utat engedett feltörő könnyeinek.

- Shh, shh – csitítgatta a zokogó fiút. – Minden rendben van. Itt vagyok.

Harry úgy kapaszkodott a férfiba, mintha soha nem akarná elengedni. Ezt a pillanatot választotta Perselus Piton a visszatérésre.

Harry megmerevedett Sirius ölelésében, és dühösen törölte meg könnyes szemeit. A férfi még egyszer magához szorította, mielőtt elengedte. Felállt és Piton elé lépett.

- Ha bántani próbálod, Pipogyusz velem gyűlik meg a bajod – kezdte fenyegetően.

Piton elvigyorodott és közelebb hajolt a másik férfihez. Görbe sárga orra majdnem összeért Siriuszéval.

- Jól figyelj, Black. Egyszer már elmondtam, de hát te - vigyorgott szélesen – ugyebár nem emlékezhetsz rá. Mostantól az én döntöm el, mennyi közöd lesz Potterhez. Úgyhogy húzd meg magad, ha még látni akarod. Ugyanez vonatkozik a fiúra is. Ha látni akar téged, jobban meg fogja fontolni, hogy viselkedjen. Inkább köszönd meg nekem szépen, hogy találkozhatsz vele. Ha jobban megfontolom, akár még a keresztapaságod eltörlése is szóba kerülhet. Elvégre én vagyok az apa – nyomta meg nyomatékosan –, és biztos lehetsz benne, te lettél volna az utolsó a földön, aki szóba jött volna, mint a fiam keresztapja.

Sirius elvörösödött és megmarkolta pálcáját. Perselus kezében ugyanakkor tűnt fel a sajátja. A két férfi egymással szemben állt, fenyegető testtartással, pálcájukat a másik hasába szúrva.

Harry ijedten pattant fel, és állt a két férfi közé, kezével lökdösve arrébb mindkettőt. Előbb Pitonra nézett, majd Siriushoz lépett.

- Gyere, ne törődj vele. Menjünk már… - húzta a talárját a kandalló felé. Sirius leeresztette pálcáját, és tűntetően hátat fordított Pitonnak. A zsíroshajú férfi győzelmesen mosolygott.

Harry a kandalló előtt megállt és visszanézett apjára.

- A Roxfort expresszel érkezem a többiekkel együtt holnap – közölte határozottan, mielőtt keresztapjával kézen fogva belépett a kandallóba. A választ már nem értette, mert Sirius beleszórta a hopp port és hangosan kimondta az útirányt.

- Grimmauld tér 12. – majd elnyelte őket a kandalló.


	8. 8 Fejezet

Magyarázat

**_:párszaszó:_**

_"gondolat"_

* * *

8. fejezet.

Harry izgatottan nézelődött az Abszolút üzletsorán. Akárcsak legelső alkalommal, most is lenyűgözte a varázsutca forgataga, a kirakatok sokszínűsége, a folyton változó, embereket becsalogató reklámok az üzletek ablakaiban. Ráadásul most a két számára legkedvesebbnek érzett felnőtt társaságában élvezhette mindezt. Igaz, Sirius csak Szipák alakjában kísérhette el keresztfiát, de Harryt már az a tudat is örömmel töltötte el, hogy keresztapja mellett lehet. Az utca tele volt ismerősökkel, akikkel itt-ott megálltak néhány üdvözlő mondat erejéig, és Harry kimondottan hálás volt, amiért sem Malfoyjal, sem más halálfaló csemetével nem találkoztak.

Miután mindent megvettek, amit kellett, Remusszal kiültek Florian Fortescue teraszára. Szipák Harry lába mellé telepedett. A fiú kihasználta a kínálkozó alkalmat, és kissé aggódva a választól, de feltette az őt napok óta foglalkoztató kérdést: - vajon Remus mit szól ahhoz, hogy Piton az apja?

Remus hosszan nézte a fiút, mielőtt válaszolt volna neki.

- Jól figyelj rám, Harry. Te ugyanaz a fiú vagy, akit harmadikos korodban megismertem. Kedves, jószívű, segítőkész, néha túl makacs és szeleburdi. Ezen nem változtat az a tény, hogy nem James az apád. Elég jól ismertem… ismertük Jamest, és elhiheted nekünk, ha mi mondjuk: akkor is fiaként szeretett volna, ha még életében kiderül, mi történt. Igaz, hogy dühöngött volna egy ideig, és mérges lett volna anyádra, és Piton valószínűleg nem úszta volna meg néhány alapos átok nélkül, de jobban szerette Lilyt, mint az életét, és megbocsátott volna neki. Te meg sosem tudtad volna meg, sőt sosem érezted volna, hogy nem ő az apád.

Én ugyanúgy kedvellek, mint korábban. És ezzel Sirius is így van. Segítünk neked, amiben csak tudunk, és később, mikor visszagondolsz erre az időre, te is belátod, hogy nem történt semmilyen végzetes. Perselus is megkedvel téged. Most, hogy tudja, ki vagy valójában…

Harry megrázta a fejét. Félretolta kiürült fagylaltkelyhét, és felállt.

- Nem akarom, hogy megkedveljen. Azt akarom csak, hogy hagyjon békén. Ő is, Dumbledore is és Voldemort is. Mindannyian csak kihasználnak. Inkább menjünk…

Már a Grimmauld téri házban voltak, mikor Remus még mindig arról akarta meggyőzni Harryt, hogy legyen elnézőbb az igazgatóval és Pitonnal, de Harry hallani sem akart róla. Miután rájött, hogy Remust nem tudja rábeszélni, hogy a segítségére legyen tervében, inkább Siriusszal próbálkozott, akiről tudta, mennyire gyűlöli Pitont.

Ebéd után, mikor Remus lepihent, végre majdnem kettesben maradt keresztapjával.

Egymással szemben ültek a konyhában, körülöttük egy vénséges vén és házsártos házimanó tüsténkedett, míg Sirius meg nem elégelte, és felmordult.

- Ne lábatlankodj itt, Sipor. Menj, foglald el magad máshol.

A manó meghajolt, orra majdnem a földet súrolta.

- Máris gazdám! – mondta fennhangon, majd alig hallhatóan tovább morgolódott.

- Folyton parancsolgat…, szegény úrnőm forog a sírjában, hogy ezt kell hallania. Ráadásul idehozta koncként ezt a kölyköt is.

Sirius felmordult. Aztán arcán széles vigyorral rákacsintott Harryre, miközben hátradőlt székében, és az asztal szélében megkapaszkodva hintáztatta magát.

- Ő a keresztfiam, Sipor. Jó lesz, ha megjegyzed, hogy beszélsz vele. Még vissza találja mondani Voldemort Nagyúrnak. Ugye, tudod ki az, Sipor? – a manó tágranyílt szemmel, tátogva bólogatott. – Hát akkor tud meg, hogy Harry az utóbbi heteket a Voldemortnál vendégeskedve töltötte, s mint magad is látod, épen és elevenen itt van köztünk. A jelek szerint elég jól megvoltak egymással, ha életben hagyta Harry Pottert.

- Harry Potter? – hebegte a manó és a fiú homlokára bámult. – Valóban, Sipor látja a jegyet, amit a Sötét Nagyúr hagyott emlékül. – mormogta halkan, majd hangosan hozzátette. – Gazdám elnézését kéri Sipor, amiért tiszteletlen volt. Többet nem fordul elő. Sipor megy és megbünteti magát.

Aztán megint jóval halkabban. - Ez a fiú győzte le a Sötét Nagyurat, és most mégis életben van. Sipor kíváncsi lenne, mi a Sötét Nagyúr szándéka…

Harry megdöbbenve bámult hol Siriusra, hol a manóra. Képtelen volt egy hangot is kiejteni a száján. A mód, ahogy Sirius beszélt a manóval, amiket mondott; Harry nem tudta, keresztapja csak gúnyolódik a manóval, vagy tényleg úgy gondolja, ő és Voldemort remekül megvoltak egymással. Közben a manó eltűnt, és most már tényleg csak ketten voltak a konyhában.

- Sirius – szólalt meg Harry halkan -, tényleg azt hiszed, remekül éreztük magunkat Voldemort házában?

A fekete hajú férfi, aki a manó távozása után hangos hahotázásban tört ki, most elnémulva nézte a keresztfiát.

- Csak vicceltem, Harry. Higgy nekem. Ismerem Siport. Ő anyám házimanója volt. Rajongott érte. Csak a régi bűbáj kötelezi, hogy engedelmeskedjen nekem. Sipor nagyon ravasz, megtalálta volna a módját, hogy ártson neked, ha akar. Nem akartam, hogy bajod essen, és ez volt a legbiztosabb módja, hogy megakadályozzam.

- Akkor miért nem engeded szabadon? Ha szabad manó lenne, mint Dobby, eldönthetné, kit szolgál, nem?

- Sipor már nagyon öreg, Harry. Ráadásul évekig bezárva élt egy üres házban és a halott anyám portréjának összes rigolyás kívánságát teljesítenie kellett. Sipor egy megzavarodott házimanó. Nem adhatok neki ruhát, túl sokat tud.

Harry megvonta a vállát és témát váltott.

- Mondd Sirius, haragudnál rám, ha egy nap azt látnád, kedves vagyok Pitonhoz?

A férfi megütődve nézett vissza rá.

- Mi a francért akarsz kedves lenni hozzá? Ha csak azért, mert ezt akarja feltételül, hogy találkozzunk, hát esküszöm…

- Nem, dehogy… - vágott közbe Harry megvillanó szemmel. – De megesküdtem magamnak, hogy megbosszulok minden apró sértést, amit elviseltem tőle, s van egy ötletem. Biztos sikerül, főleg, ha segítesz…

- Hallgatlak…

A nap többi része is izgalmasan telt, késő délután megjelent a Weasley család is, akik egytől egyig körbeölelgették, Ginnytől még egy gyors puszit is kapott az arcára. Harry megismerkedett még egy Nymphadora Tonks nevű, rózsaszín hajú aurorral, Kingsley Shaklebolttal és a vacsorára betoppant Alastor 'Rémszem' Mordon is. Harry megkövülve bámulta a férfit, és minden erejét latba vetette, hogy képes legyen kezet fogni vele. Hiába tudta eszével, hogy ez nem az a férfi, aki az elmúlt tanévben mindvégig úgy tett, mintha kedvelné, miközben minden erejével Voldemort testet öltését segítette elő, szíve azt súgta: vigyázzon ezzel a férfivel. Vacsora közben a legtávolabb ült a férfitől, inkább barátaival foglalkozott. Eléggé szótlan volt, nyomasztotta a gondolat, hogy meg kell osztani barátaival hírt. Abban biztos volt, hogy Hermione meg fogja érteni, sőt…, de Ron mindig hirtelen természetű volt, és sokszor előbb járt a szája...

Vacsora után vetett egy pillantást Sirius felé, majd a férfi fejbiccentése után maga után intette barátait, valamint az ikreket és Ginnyt és felmentek az emeleti szobába.

Ott leült az ágy szélére és szembefordult kíváncsian várakozó barátaival.

- Van valami, amit el kell mondanom nektek. – kezdte félszegen. – Jobban teszitek, ha leültök most, mert később úgyis megtennétek magatoktól. És figyelmeztetlek titeket, nem fog tetszeni, amit hallotok. Nekem sem tetszik…,de jobb, ha tőlem halljátok először…

- Harry, miről beszélsz? – kérdezte Hermione a fiú mellé telepedve.

A fiú nem nézett a lányra. Mély lélegzetet vett, és belefogott…

Súlyos csend telepedett a szobára, mikor a fiú befejezte mondandóját. Harry továbbra sem nézett rájuk. Nem akarta látni sem a döbbenetüket, sem a szánalmukat. Mikor Hermione megfogta a karját, inkább elhúzódott volna a lánytól, de ő nem hagyta. Megfogta Harry állát, és kényszeríttette, hogy a fiú ránézzen. Harry érezte, hogy égnek a szemei a visszafojtott szégyentől.

- Harry Potter! Ha azt hiszed, hogy ezzel elérted, hogy a barátaid elforduljanak tőled, akkor tévedsz. Tőlem biztos nem szabadulsz meg ilyen könnyen. Ki érdekel, ki az apád? Eddig sem azért barátkoztam veled, mert azt hittem, James Potter az apád. Az sem érdekelne, ha maga Voldemort lenne az.

Ezzel a kijelentéssel végre elérte, hogy a fiú egy hitetlenkedő pillantást vessen rá.

- Voldemort? – kérdezte gyengén elmosolyodva?

- Na jó, ez talán túlzás volt. – mosolygott vissza a lány, és megölelte barátját.

Ron is felállt, és odalépett Harryhez.

- Harry, te nem tehetsz arról, ki az apád. Te egyáltalán nem vagy olyan, mint az a szemét Piton. Szerencsédre – vigyorodott el kezet nyújtva -, mert különben nem is te lennél a legjobb barátom.

- Még mindig az vagyok? - kérdezte halkan. - Szóval, akkor… nem bánjátok…

- Ugyan már, Harry. – szólalt meg George vigyorogva. – Képzeld el apád arcát, amint először fogja megtapasztalni a Weasley-féle Futótűz-fantáziát.

- Nagy meglepetésben lesz része, ha ki akar szúrni veled, pajtás. – bólintott rá Fred is.

- Weasley-féle futótűz-fantázia? – ismételte meg Harry immár sokkal jobb kedvűen.

A vöröshajú ikerpár mosolyogva bólintott, majd egymás szavába vágva sorolták legújabb termékeiket, amelyeket az iskolában akarnak kipróbálni. Tabletták, amelyek egyik fele megbetegít, a másik fele meggyógyít, csalipálcák, és egyéb fura találmányok.

Harry elbódulva hallgatta őket.

* * *

Harry életében először nem akart visszatérni a Roxfortba. A Roxfortba visszatérni azt jelentette: újra szembenézni Dumbledore sajnálkozó tekintetével, újra szembenézni Pitonnal és annak minden arcával, szót fogadni neki, ha nem akarja életét még pocsékabbá tenni, hallgatni Malfoy és bandája gúnyolódását. Arra már gondolni sem akart, hogy másnap a tanárok mindegyike értesül valódi származásáról. Már előre fázott házvezető tanára sajnálkozó arcának látványától.

Persze semmit nem tehetett. Az idő nem állt meg, a reggel újra eljött, s vele az idő, hogy elinduljanak a Roxfort Expresszhez.

Mielőtt elindultak a pályaudvarra, Sirius félrehúzta keresztfiát.

- Harry, ha segítségre van szükséged, ezen keresztül megtalálsz. – odanyomott a fiú kezébe egy barna csomagolópapírral bevont apró tárgyat. – Ez egy oda-vissza ikertükör. A párja nálam van. Használd, ha szükségét érzed. – ölelte meg sután keresztfiát.

Harry erősen viszonozta az ölelést, majd csatlakoztak a többiekhez. Biztonsági okokból a minisztérium idén is autókat biztosított Harry pályaudvarra való szállításához, sőt, az autókat aurorok kísérték. Harry mellett Mordon ült, a Hermionét és Ronékat szállító gépkocsiban Kingsley ült.

Sirius ismét Szipák képében kísérte Harryt. A pályaudvaron Harry szomorúan köszönt el Remustól, Siriustól és a Weasley házaspártól. Előző este, még elalvás előtt tudta meg, hogy az idei ötödévesek közül Hermione és Ron lettek a Griffendél új prefektusai. Szíve kicsit összefancsalodott a hír hallatán, de nem mutatta csalódását. Inkább azt bizonygatta magának, hogy sokkal jobb, ha Dumbledore inkább Ronból csinál prefektust és nem belőle. Két barátja máris eliramodott az első vagonba, ahol a prefektusok, iskolaelsők, kviddicskapitányok szoktak utazni. A Weasley ikerpár otthagyta őket, hogy megkeressék barátjukat, Jordan Lee-t, míg Harry Ginnyvel az oldalán keresett magának szabad fülkét. Az utolsó fülkék egyike előtt találkoztak Neville-lel, aki zavartan téblábolt egy behúzott ajtajú fülke előtt. A fülkében egy derékig érő piszkosszőke hajú lány ült, nyakában vajsörös dugóból fűzött nyakláncot viselt, kezében – Harry megrökönyödésére - egy fejjel lefelé tartott újság. Ginny jókedvű mosollyal húzta el a fülke ajtaját, és belépett rajta.

- Szia Luna – üdvözölte a lányt, majd bemutatta a többieknek.

- Harry, Neville, ő itt Luna Lovegood. Évfolyamtársam, csak ő hollóhátas. Luna, ő Neville Longbottom és…

- Te Harry Potter vagy – szólalt meg álmatag hangon a lány, és kitartóan bámulta Harry villám alakú sebhelyét.

- Igen, szia… - üdvözölte a lányt kissé zavartan Harry, miközben mindannyian leültek.

Harry és Neville beszélgetésbe elegyedtek a nyári szünetről, majd Neville elővett egy zöld növény és büszkén mutogatta barátjának.

- Ez egy _Mimbulus Mibeltonia_, közönséges nevén butykor. Nagyon különleges és ritka növény, alig várom, hogy megmutathassam Bimba tanárnőnek. Különlegesen fejlett védekező mechanizmussal rendelkezik. Nézd csak…!

Elővett egy pennát és erősen megbökte vele a növényt. A növény bűzős, nyálkás zöld trutymóval borította be a fülke utasait. Harry arca és nyaka ki sem látszott belőle. Ginny, aki gyors reflexeinek köszönhetően szerencsésen megúszta az incidenset – csak feje búbja lett zöld, mintha sapkát viselt volna -, elővette pálcáját és egy _suvickus_-szal megtisztította barátait és saját magát. Ekkor figyeltek fel az egyik szomszédos fülkéből áthallatszódó hangos veszekedés zajára. Eddig egyiküket sem érdekelte a behúzott ablakú fülke, de most mindannyian felkapták a fejüket. A vita már annyira hangossá vált, hogy Harry és csapata kilépett a folyosóra és a szemben lévő fülkéhez sétált. Harry fülelt pár másodpercig, majd elsötétült arccal feltépte a fülke ajtaját, ahol szembetalálta magát egy csoport ötödéves mardekárossal. Malfoy, Crak, Monstro, Zabini, Nott, Parkinson és Bullstrode. Malfoy vörös arccal üvöltözött a többiekkel.

- Én akkor sem fogok másképp viselkedni Potterrel, bármit is mondjon apám, és azt ajánlom, ti is fontoljátok meg, kit támogattok inkább… – dühöngött pont akkor, mikor Harry belépett.

Egy pillanatra csend lett, majd Malfoy felállt, Harryhez lépett és a fülébe sziszegett.

- Mi van, Potter? Már a Nagyúr védelmére is szükséged van, hogy túlélj egy évet? Mivel érdemelted mindezt ki?

- Fogalmam sincs, miről beszélsz, Malfoy. – vágott vissza Harry. Szeme gonoszul megvillant. – Ah, értem már. Tom mesélt rólad. Bizony szomorú dolog, mikor mellőznek, igaz, Malfoy?

Neville, aki George Weasley mellett kukucskált be a fülkébe, idegesen megnyalta szája szélét, és kérdőn nézett a vöröshajú fiúra.

- Miről beszél Harry? – kérdezte súgva. Ám Draco Malfoy így is meghallotta.

- Szóval még nem dicsekedtél el az új barátoddal, Potter? Esetleg az új rokoni kapcsolatodról? – félretolta Harry, hogy közelebb férjen Neville-hez, majd bizalmasan a vállára tette a kezét.

- Tudod, Neville – kezdte kedveskedő hangon -, Harry barátod új kapcsolatok, kiépítésén fáradozik, és ehhez minden segítséget igénybe vesz. Gyere, ülj le közénk, szívesen elmesélek mindent.

Neville idegesen hátrébblépett, és lerázta magáról a szőke fiú kezét.

- Ha-hagyj békén, Malfoy. Nincs olyan mondandód, ami érdekelhet. – mondta dadogva.

Harry dühösen lépett Malfoy mellé, pálcáját a fiú oldalába bökte.

- Még egy szó, Malfoy – suttogta -, és megbánod azt is, hogy megszülettél. Ha én nem átkozlak meg, majd szólok egy pár szót az érdekedben Tomnál. Jó lesz?

A szőke fiú elsápadt, de válaszra nem volt ideje, mert a folyosón felhangzott a jól ismert-gyűlölt hang. Pitoné.

- Tíz pont a Griffendéltől, Potter. Őszintén örülök, hogy idén ilyen korán kezdi a pontlevonást.

- De tanár úr - csattant fel Ginny –, még nem is kezdődött el a tanév. Addig nem vonhat le pontokat.

- Ez a te nagy szerencséd, Potter. – susogta a férfi. – De ami késik, az nem múlik. Emlékezni fogok rá. Mindenki térjen vissza a saját fülkéjébe – mondta hangosan, mert a lármára minden fülkéből kitódultak a diákok. – Potter, te velem jössz. Draco, te meg jobban teszed, ha uralkodsz magadon, különben kénytelen leszek beszámolni viselkedésedről. Világos?

Draco leszegett fejjel bólintott és visszatért a fülkéjükbe.

A Weasley testvérek szánakozó pillantást vetettek a sötét ábrázatú Harryre, majd megfordultak, hogy ők is ugyanazt tegyék. A folyosó pillanatok alatt kiürült, csak Harry és a mogorva Piton maradt ott. A férfi Harry fölé tornyosulva sziszegett fia arcába.

- Ez neked a megfelelő viselkedés? Hát, ha ezt akarod, rendben… Ezennel megtiltom, hogy…

- NEEE..., kérem ne… – könyörgött Harry. – Bocsánatot kérek. Többé nem fordul elő. Ígérem…

Piton egy ideig nézte a lesütött fejjel álldogáló fiút, majd bólintott.

- Ez volt az utolsó esélyed. Vacsora után, gyere a szobámba. És takarítsd le a nyakadról rendesen a butykornyálat…– ezzel megfordult és magára hagyta a rémült-dühős fiút.

* * *

Harry egész vacsora alatt szótlan volt, alig evett pár falatot, még Hagrid barátságos integetésére sem válaszolt. Gyomra helyén csak egy apró gombócot érzett, ahogy a közelgő találkozásra gondolt, Pitonnal.

Még a beosztási ceremónia sem érdekelte. A Teszlek Süveg új dalából ugyan felfogott néhány mondatot az összefogásról, meg a házak közötti rivalizálás megszüntetéséről, de nem nagyon érdekelte.

Vacsora végeztével Piton felállt az asztaltól, egy pillantást vetett a Griffendél asztala felé, alig észrevehető mozdulatot tett a fejével, majd távozott. Harry nagyot nyelt. _„Kezdődik hát…"_ Barátaira nézett, súgott nekik pár mondatot, majd követte apját.

Piton a folyosón várta Harryt, majd szótlanul lépkedtek egymás mellett. Mikor beléptek a férfi lakrészére, Piton néhány hangszigetelő bűbájt szórt az ajtóra és a falakra, csak utána szólalt meg.

- Ülj le! - Harry némán engedelmeskedett a cipőorrát bámulva.

A férfi egy ideig nézte lógó orrú fiát, mielőtt megszólalt.

- Miért akartad megátkozni Draco Malfoyt? - kérdezte halkan, mire Harry csodálkozva kapta fel a fejé. Inkább szidásra számított.

- Épp el akarta mesélni Neville-nek, milyen kapcsolatokra tettem szert a nyáron. - mondta halkan, de gúnyosan.

- Értem… Luciustól értesültem, hogy a Nagyúrtól azt az utasítást kapták a többekkel együtt, hogy a gyerekeik viselkedjenek veled némileg barátságosabban.

- Igen, rájöttem… Malfoy kissé zokon vette. - mondta Harry lesütött szemmel. - Azt hiszem, kissé megorrolt Vol… őőő.. Tomra.

- És te ezért lettél mérges? - kérdezte hitetlenkedve Piton. Harry megütődve emelte meg a fejét.

- Dehogyis. - fakadt ki. - Azért lettem mérges, mert… mert… - Harry megakadt. Igen dühős volt Malfoyra, mert el akarta mondani Neville-nek az egész Piton dolgot. Igen, mérges volt rá, mert a szőke fiú azt feltételezte, hogy Tom nélkül nem érné meg az év végét sem…, de ezt mégsem árulhatja el Pitonnak, mert akkor veszélybe kerül a TERV. Így inkább nem fejezte be a mondatot. - Hagyjuk… - suttogta inkább a földet bámulva.

- Potter, nézz rám, ha veled beszélek. - Piton kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét. Harry lassan felemelte a fejét és a férfire nézett. Piton egy hosszú percig nézte, mielőtt elfordult volna.

- Rendben, hagyjuk akkor. De a viselkedésed akkor is minősíthetetlen volt. Elsősorban azonban nem ezért hívtalak. Meg kell beszélnünk a továbbiakat…

Piton hirtelen minden átmenet nélkül bal alkarjához kapott, és felszisszent. Harry egy pillanatra meglepődött, de a következő másodpercben már fejét nyomogatta, és csikorgó foggal próbálta elűzni a sebhelyében fellobbanó erős fájdalmat.

Piton még mindig karját fogva felállt.

- Ezt holnap fejezzük be. A Nagyúr hívat…

Harry még mindig összeszorított foggal sziszegte. - Nos, akkor azt hiszem, együtt megyünk. Tom eléggé agresszívan adja tudtomra, hogy én is menjek…

Piton egy hosszú percig némán nézte a fiú fáradt arcát, majd felsóhajtott.

- Mondd meg a Nagyúrnak, hogy indulunk.

Harry megütődve nézett rá?

- TESSÉK? Hogyan?

Piton immár a folyosón, nem a legfinomabb módon terelgette maga előtt Harryt, miközben pálcájával egy gyors, körkörös mozdulatot tett. A pálca hegyéből ezüstős szalag úszott ki, ami rögtön el is tűnt. Amíg a Dumbledore felé küldendő üzenet létrehozásával foglalkozott, addig is nagyobb sebességre késztette Harryt. Jól tudta, a Nagyúr nem jól tűri a késést. Az iskolaudvarra kilépve mégis megtorpant, maga felé fordította a fiút, alig hallhatóan kezdett a magyarázatba.

- Ha a Nagyúr képes üzenetet küldeni neked, akkor ez valószínűleg neked is sikerül. Már csak ki kell találnod, hogyan. Próbálj erősen koncentrálni az üzenetedre, és hogy kinek akarod elküldeni.

Harry bólintott, az összpontosítás közben ökölbe szorította kezét és szorosan lezárta szemét.

„_Elindultunk…"_

* * *

Voldemort Nagyúr elégedettnek tűnő mosollyal nézte az egymás után érkező, és rögtön letérdelő halálfalóit. Trónusa mellett összetekeredve kígyója, Nagini pihent.

Pettigrew, Nott, Crak, Travers, Malfoy, McNair, Jugson, Monstro… és a többiek egymás után hoppanáltak a Nagyúr által létrehozott mágikus körbe. Aztán elfogytak az érkező emberek. Két ember még hiányzott… a Nagyúr egy ideig türelmesen üldögélt. Pár perc elteltével türelmetlenül dobolni kezdett ujjaival trónusa karfáján… a dobolás is abbamaradt… egyik kezével megmarkolta karfáját… szemei résnyire szűkültek… A halálfalók arcukat a föld felé tartva mereven térdeltek uruk előtt, görcsösen igyekeztek meg sem mozdulni. A Nagyúr lassan előhúzta pálcáját, hogy egyre fokozódó rossz kedvét kitöltse az első tetszés szerint kiválasztott halálfalóján, mikor egy halk pukkanás keretében két ember érkezett.

Piton azonnal a földre térdelt, mihelyt megérkeztek, de Harry először értetlenül, később dacosan nézett Voldemortra, mire Piton bosszúsan rángatta meg a fiú talárját. Harry lerázta magáról a férfi kezét és arrébb lépett, még mindig Voldemort szemébe nézve.

Egy hosszú percig farkasszemet néztek egymással, majd a fiú felé intett.

- Gyere közelebb, Harry. – A Sötét Nagyúr hangja hidegen csengett. A halálfalók összerezzentek.

Harry lassan indult a Nagyúr felé, és Piton, aki a többiekhez hasonlóan a föld felé hajtott fejjel térdelt, bosszús-halk hangon sziszegte maga elé.

- Idióta.

Harry megállt Voldemort előtt, és lehajtott fejjel, ökölbeszorított kézzel várta a büntetést. Minden porcikájában érezte a másik nehezen kordában tartott dühét, de képtelen volt megalázkodni. Az a mód, ahogy Voldemort tudtára adta, hogy neki is jönnie kell, ahogy 'apja' a _„parancs"_ mindenféle megkérdőjelezése nélkül magával rángatta, benne is feszültséget keltett.

Voldemort végighordozta tekintetét az összegyűlt csatlósain, majd megállapodott Pitonon, aki időközben felemelte fejét, és hol urát, hol pedig Harryt nézte.

- Késtetek… - szólt Pitonhoz.

- Elnézésed kérem, Nagyuram. El kellett érnünk a kapuig. A Roxfort bűbájai nem teszik lehetővé…

- Elég! Nem vagyok kíváncsi a _magyarázkodásodra_. Crucio! – intett pálcájával.

Piton összegörnyedt az éles fájdalomtól. Szemét összeszorította, ahogy az oldalára esett a görcsös rángatózástól. Beleharapott ajkába, hogy ne kiáltson fel fájdalmában.

Harry egy hosszú percig nézte a jelenetet, belsőjét furcsa-idegen érzések töltötték el.

Kegyetlenség, elégedett káröröm, beteljesülő bosszú… és szánalom…

**:_Hagyd abba!:_–** szólalt meg párszaszóul. Sziszegésére a Nagyúr felé fordult, de nem szüntette meg az átkot.

**:_És ugyan miért_?:** – kérdezte torz mosollyal. Harry szinte sajátjának érezte a férfit átjáró kegyetlen örömet.

**:_Nem az ő hibája volt, és ezt te is tudod. Ha annyira akarod, büntess engem…:_**

- Ha ez az óhajod… - váltott érhető nyelvre, miközben leeresztette pálcáját. Perselus Piton hangosan zihálva, megkönnyebbülten gömbölyödött saját teste köré. Voldemort Nagyúr a többiek felé fordult, de Pitonhoz intézte szavait. – Drága Perselusom, fiad szeretne osztozni sorsodban. Nincs szívem megtagadni egy engedelmes gyermek óhaját… Crucio!

Piton az utófájdalomtól ködös szemmel, tehetetlenül nézte a fiára lecsapó átkot.

Harry szinte azonnal a földre roskadt, szája kiáltásra nyílt, kezével gyomrához kapott.

Ugyanabban a pillanatban a Nagyúr is megroskadt, résnyíre szűkült szeme kitágult. Az átok megszűnt. Egy pillanatig még nehezen vette a levegőt, majd erőt vett magán.

- Perselus, vidd Pottert a másik szobába, és ott várjatok rám…

**:_Nagini, kísérd el őket…:_**

* * *

Sajnálom a hosszú várakozási időt, de egyszerűen állandó időhiányban szenvedek. A másik írásom, "A horcruxok nyomában" még rosszabb állapotban van. Kb. 6 oldal van kész belőle, már legalább két hete, és azóta sem tudtam hozzáfogni, hogy befejezzem. Ezért úgy gondoltam, hogy egy időre szüneteltetem, és majd akkor kezdem el újra frissíteni, mikor készen van belőle legalább 3 fejezet, hogy onnantól folyamatos legyen. Egyedül az "Elhagyva' fordításával haladok úgy-ahogy. A következő, 42. fejezet, most kb 65-on áll, remélhetőleg a hétvégéig befejezem, és küldöm Enelennek bétázásra.

Azért a véleményeknek továbbra is örülnék.


	9. 9 Fejezet

9. fejezet

Harry egy erőteljes vállrázásra ébredt. Álmosan túrta ki szemébe lógó haját, miközben félálomban motyogta.

- Csak adj még egy percet, Sirius. Mindjárt kelek… - azzal a másik oldalára fordult.

- Biztosíthatlak róla, nincs egy perced sem, hacsak nem akarod elszalasztani a reggelid a Nagyteremben.

Harry ijedt kiáltással pattant ki az ágyból, és rémülten nézett az ajtóban tornyosuló, szokásos fekete talárját viselő Pitonra, majd az ismeretlen környezetre.

- Hol vagyok? - nyögte.

- Neked is jó reggelt! A ruhád a fürdőben találod - mondta magyarázat helyett a férfi, és kilépett a szobából.

Harry zavartan nézett körül. Nem tudta, hogy került ide, de már biztos volt benne, hogy 'apja' lakrészében volt, a saját szobájában, ahogy a férfi ígérte.

A szoba falai a várttal ellentétben nem a mardekár sötétzöld-ezüst színeiben pompáztak, bár zöldnek mégis zöld volt. Bármennyire is nem akarta Harry észrevenni, a fal színe leginkább szeme színéhez volt hasonlítható. Hirtelen nem is tudta bosszankodjon-e vagy örüljön. Ízlésesen, mégis egyszerűen berendezett szoba volt. Harry úgy döntött, inkább mégis bosszús lesz, mikor végignézett a könyvekkel telepakolt polcok láttán. Amennyire Pitont ismerte, nem fog addig nyugodni, míg az összes könyvet ki nem fogja olvasni. Kimászott az ágyból és most vette észre, hogy pizsamát visel. Arra sem emlékezett, hogy került ide, arra meg végkép nem, hogy került rá a pizsama. Elpirult a gondolatra, hogy Piton keze van a dologban. Jobb kéz felé megpillantott egy ajtót, ami elképzelése szerint a fürdőbe vezetett. Sóhajtva lépett be. A tágas fürdőszoba látványa lenyűgözte. Az ajtóval szemben egy jókora fürdő volt besüllyesztve a padlóba, ami medencének is beillett volna. A fürdő bal oldalán egy ajtó volt, felirata alapján az illemhelyiséget rejtette, a medence mögött, Harryvel szemben egy másik ajtó is volt. A fiú kíváncsian lépett az ajtóhoz, de mikor lenyomta a kilincset, nem történt semmi. Az ajtó zárva volt. Nem törődött vele tovább, inkább a mosókagylóhoz lépett, és megeresztette a hidegvizet. A mosdó melletti fürdőszobaszekrényen talált egy váltás ruhát. Feketét. Bosszankodó hangot hallatva húzta magára a tőle idegen ruhát, és mikor végignézett magán a vele szemben lévő földig érő tükörben, teljesen megértette ellenérzését. Nem ismert magára. Sosem volt egy vaskos típus, de a fekete hosszú ujjú ing és nadrág tovább vékonyított a látványon. Végül rántott egyet a vállán, felvette iskolai talárját, visszatért a szobájába, majd onnan az előtérbe.

Piton az asztalnál ült és türelmetlenül dobolt az ujjával. Mikor meglátta a fiút, felvonta a szemöldökét, végigmérte, de nem kommentálta az észrevételét.

- Igyekezz a Nagyterembe, ha nem akarsz lemaradni a reggeliről – mordult inkább.

Harry végigmérte a sápadt férfit, de végül nem kérdezett semmit, csak némán megfordult és kilépett az ajtón

Ron és Hermione már a helyükön ültek, és szemlátomást megkönnyebbültek, mikor Harry belépett a terembe.

- Minden rendben, Harry? – kérdezte aggódva Hermione.

- Igen, persze – mondta halkan Harry. Mi mást mondhatott volna?

- McGalagony mondta, hogy lenn alszol Pitonnál – súgta alig hallhatóan Ron. – Mi ütött beléd?

Harry a pincéből a Nagyterembe vezető úton már végiggondolta, mit fog válaszolni barátai kérdezősködésére. Csak azt érezte, nem áll készen arra, hogy az igazat felelje, így csak megvonta a vállát.

- Úgy gondolta, itt az ideje, hogy megismerjük egymást. Szerinte több időt kell együtt töltenünk. – mondta hanyagul, és gondosan kerülte, hogy barátai szemébe nézzen. – És különórákat is akar tartani. – Közben megkent két kenyeret lekvárral és enni kezdett, hogy addig se kelljen beszélnie. Mialatt falatozott, nem kerülte el a figyelmét, hogy Piton is belépett a Nagyterembe és a helyére sétált. Töltött magának egy pohár italt - Harry feltételezése szerint kávét –, és merőn nézett a griffendél asztala felé. A fiú egy ideig állta a másik tekintetét, majd elfordult és a tányérjára szegezte tekintetét.

- Milyen óráink lesznek ma, Hermione? – kérdezte a reggeli végén. – Még fel kell mennem a szobánkba, hogy összeszedjem a könyveim.

- Nincs rá szükség, haver. Magammal hoztam őket – mutatott rá Ron egy kupacra. Gondoltam, épp elég bajod lesz e nélkül is.

- Ma Bűbájtannal kezdünk, majd Legendás lények oktatása jön, utána Átváltoztatástan, Jóslástan és dupla Bájitaltan a mardekárral – sorolta az órarendet Hermione. A lány Harry nyögése hallatán biztatóan szorította meg a karját. – Ne aggódj, idén biztos sokkal normálisabb lesz veled.

Harry ebben koránt sem volt olyan biztos, de ennél többről is volt szó. A nyári szünet alatt Dursleyéknél nem volt lehetősége, hogy a házi feladatait elvégezze, az utána következő időszakot pedig Voldemortnál „vendégeskedve" töltötte, ahol kisebb gondja is nagyobb volt ennél. Most azonban feszengve gondolt az előtte álló napra.

- Menjünk – sóhajtotta, és a három jóbarát elindult a bűbájtanterem felé vezető folyosó irányába.

Ahogy Harry sejtette, az apró termetű Flitwick professzor szinte az óra elején közölte, hogy az elvégzett nyári feladatokat óra végén mindenki tegye az asztalára kifelé menet.

Ezután pedig rátért az ötödéves anyagra.

- Mint tudják, az ötödik év RBF év. Jövőjük nem kis mértékben függ a vizsgáik eredményeitől, ezért itt az ideje, hogy eltöprengjenek, mivel szeretnének foglalatoskodni felnőttkorukban. A vizsgákig minden eddiginél keményebben fogunk dolgozni, ezért kérek mindenkit, vegye komolyan a tanulást és a felkészülést. Az óra végéig gyakoroltatta velük a begyűjtőbűbájt, ami szinte biztosan szerepelni fog a vizsgák gyakorlati részei között.

Harry unott pálcamozdulatokkal hívta magához a tanár által felsorolt tárgyakat, amivel kivívta a pöttöm tanár elismerő biccentését.

Óra végén a diákok egymás után tették le tekercseiket a tanár asztalára. Már csak Harry téblábolt zavartan a pöttöm tanár előtt. A félkobold professzor felnézett papírjairól.

- Tehetek önért valamit, Mr. Potter? – kérdezte érdeklődve.

- Öhm…, elnézést tanár úr – kezdte halkan -, de nem én nem tudtam elkészíteni a házi feladatom a nyáron.

- Hát ez nagyon sajnálatos, Mr. Potter, de mivel tudatában vagyok a nyáron történt eseményeknek, ennek tükrében kap egy hetet, hogy pótolja. Ellenkező esetben kénytelen leszek pontot levonni a házától.

- Köszönöm, tanár úr.

Harry megkönnyebbülten sietett barátai után, akik a folyosón várták, hogy együtt menjenek a következő órára. Harry aggodalmára, nem Hagrid tartotta az órát. Suette-Pollts. Harrynek csak most tűnt fel, hogy előző nap sem Hagrid, hanem az előző évben is helyettesítő tanárnő várta az elsőéveseket a vonatnál.

- Hova tűnhetett Hagrid? – kérdezte halkan. – Ugye nem eshetett baja?

- Nem hiszem – rázta meg a haját Hermione -, akkor már biztos tudnánk róla.

A tanárnő órája kifejezetten érdekes volt.

- Gyertek utánam – közölte, mikor mindenki felsorakozott félkörben.

Hagrid háza felé terelte őket, és a ház mellett újonnan felépített egyik fészer sarkából kiinduló hamucsíkra mutatott, amely a fészer sötétebb, homályosabb részébe vezetett, majd ott eltűnt.

- Ki tudja megmondani nekem, mi lehet ez? – kérdezte a tanárnő.

- Egy kupac hamu – morogta halkan Ron Harry fülébe.

Hermione azonban már magasra lendítette a kezét, és meg sem várta, hogy a professzor felszólítsa, izgatott hangon válaszolt.

- Ez-ez egy ashwinder.

- Úgy van. Öt pont a Griffendélnek. Ki tudja megmondani, mi azok az ashwinderek és mi a jellegzetességük?

- Az ashwinder a hosszabb ideje égő, őrizetlenül hagyott mágikus tüzek parazsában keletkezik. A vékony, sápadt-szürke, siklószerű lény születése után nyomban elhagyja a tüzet, és elkúszik az épület sötétebb részei felé. Útját hamucsík jelzi. Az ashwinder egyetlen óráig él. Miután talált egy félreeső helyet, s ott lerakta tojásait, egyszerűen elporlad. Tojása izzóvörös színű és tűzforró. Ha nem hűtik le a megfelelő bűbájjal, percek alatt felgyújtja a lakóépületet. Aki tehát észreveszi, hogy egy vagy több ashwinder szabadult el a házban, azonnal eredjen a nyomába, és sürgősen kutassa fel az ashwinder-fészket. A lehűtött tojás a szerelmi bájitalok értékes hatóanyaga, egészben elfogyasztva pedig gyógyítja a maláriát.

- Kitűnő, Miss Granger. Újabb öt pont a Griffendélnek. Ezt a hamucsíkot pontosan az óra előtt fedeztem fel, tehát még jó esélyünk van, hogy felfedezzük az ashwinder-fészket. Kérek mindenkit, szóródjon szét a fészerben, és kezdjen hozzá a kutatáshoz. Ha rábukkan, azonnal kezdje el hűteni. A megfelelő varázsige: _conservare_, és az érintett terület körbehatárolása után körkörös pálcamozdulattal érik el a kívánt hatást.

Gyorsan elismételtette velük a megfelelő pálcamozdulatot és a varázsigét, majd mindenki elindult a fészer belseje felé.

Végül Neville volt az, aki rábukkant a fészekre, amely már erőteljesen füstölt, és félő volt, hogy azonnal lángra kap.

A fiú idegesen húzta elő pálcáját.

- _Conservera_ – nyögte, de a varázsige hatástalan maradt. – _Conservere_, izé _conservera_, jaj nem is… Harry a füstre figyelt fel, és rögvest odaszaladt a fiúhoz.

- Conservare – mondta ki határozottan a megfelelő igét és a hatás nem is maradt el. A füstölés lassan alábbhagyott, és mire a tanárnő megérkezett, a fészekben levő hat tojás is kezdett kihűlni.

- Remek munka, Mr. Potter. Szép munkát végzett. Öt pont a Griffendélnek. Köszönöm a munkáját mindenkinek. Már éppen indulni készültek, mikor a tanárnő megállította Harryt.

- Mr. Potter, egy szóra kérem…

Harry intett a távolabb várakozó barátainak, hogy egy perc és ő is megy, majd a tanárnő felé fordult.

- Igen, tanárnő?

- Megkérném, hogy ezeket – ezzel lehajolt, felvette a tojásokat és a talárja zsebéből előhúzott gyapotkötegbe csavarta azokat - adja át Piton professzornak. Bizonyára fel tudja használni majd a tojásokat.

Harry a szemét forgatta a kényelmetlen feladat hallatán, de bólintott.

- Átadom a professzornak.

Mielőtt távozott volna, feltette az őt leginkább foglalkoztató kérdést.

- Tanárnő, lehet tudni, hogy Hagrid mikor tér vissza?

Suette-Pollts professzor jobbra-balra ingatta a fejét, mielőtt válaszolt.

- Erről az igazgatót kell megkérdeznie. Engem csak felkértek, hogy pár hónapra vegyem át a tanítást. Roppant sajnálom, ha a tanítási módszerem nem felel meg az ön ízlésének. – A nő hangja hűvösen csengett.

- Nem erről van szó – visszakozott Harry -, csak kíváncsi voltam. Elnézést kérek, ha megbántottam. Nem állt szándékomban… – Harry nem feledkezett meg az elemi udvariasságról, mert mélyen benne élt, mit lesz a vége, ha Piton fülébe jut, hogy nem _viselkedett megfelelően_ egy tanárral szemben.

A nő meglepődött, és egy főbiccentéssel jelezte, hogy bocsánatkérés elfogadva.

Az átváltoztatástan óra nem hozott meglepetést. McGalagony professzor is a Rendes Bűbájos Fokozat vizsga fontosságára hívta fel a figyelmét. Külön kiemelte, hogy csak az a diák vehet részt a következő évben a RAVASZ előkészítő kurzuson, aki legalább várakozáson felüli eredményt ér el a vizsgáin. Ennél a mondatnál egyenesen Harryre nézett, és a fiú elég kényelmetlenül érezte magát.

Az órán az eltűntető varázslatokkal foglalkoztak, de az óra végéig csak Hermionénak sikerült látványos eredményt elérnie. Csigája háza eltűnt, és asztalán csak egy meztelen csiga árválkodott. Ron talárja nyakába kuncogott a látványon, de a professzorasszony szigorú tekintete belefojtotta a jókedvet. Természetes volt, hogy ezek után házi feladatként ezt kapták gyakorlásnak.

Harry már meg sem lepődött, mikor óra végén a tanárnő megkérte, hogy maradjon még egy kicsit.

Mikor mindenki elhagyta a termet, Harry a tanárnő asztalához lépett.

Az idős professzorasszony tekintete részvétet és megértést sugárzott, amit Harryt még inkább zavarba hozta.

- Tudom, Mr. Potter, hogy ez a nyár nem teljesen úgy alakult az ön számára, ahogy szerette volna. Szeretném, ha tudná, hogy az ajtóm mindig nyitva áll, ha úgy érzi, valakivel meg kell beszélnie a nehézségeit.

- Köszönöm tanárnő, de valahogy majd megoldom. Lassan megszokom, hogy az én életem sosem úgy alakul, ahogy én szeretném. És most elnézést, de nem szeretnék elkésni a következő órámról.

Már majdnem elindult, mikor eszébe jutott valami fontos.

- Tanárnő, azért lenne valami, amiben a segítségét kérném.

- Igen, Mr. Potter?

- Mivel a nyáron nem igazán volt alkalmam befejezni a házi feladatokat, szeretném megkérni a tanárnőt, hogy hadd kapjak egy kis haladékot…

McGalagony hosszan nézte a sápadt fiút, mielőtt válaszolt volna.

- Rendben, Mr. Potter. Kap egy hetet, hogy bepótolja. Jövő pénteken óra végén szeretném a kész munkát az asztalomon látni.

Harry jóslástan óra elején még nagyon szerette volna, ha mielőbb vége van az órának, mert a tanárnő az óra nagy részén az ő leendő halálának körülményeit taglalta az osztálynak. Aztán eszébe jutott, mi lesz a következő órájuk, és máris elment a kedve mindentől. De hát az időt nem lehet megállítani, így Harry és a többiek az óra végeztével kénytelenek voltak a bájitaltanterem felé venni útjukat.

Hermione biztatóan mosolygott rá, de Harry érezte, hogy a nap legrosszabb órája várja.

Harry még a táskájában kotorászott Penna után, mikor a terem ajtaja kivágódott, és beviharzott rajta Perselus Piton.

Megállt az osztállyal szemben, tekintetét végighordozta a diákokon, egy pillantásra elidőzött Draco Malfoyon, majd Neville Longbottomon – itt szája sarka gúnyosan felkunkorodott – majd megállt Harryn. Harry fáradtan nézett vissza a férfire. Piton még meg sem szólalt, de Harry már tudta, mi következik.

- Mielőtt elkezdjük a mai órát, kérek mindenkit, hogy tegye ki a nyáron elvégzett házi feladatát asztala sarkára. Draco, kérlek, szedd össze mindenkitől, és tedd az asztalomra.

A szőke fiú készségesen felpattant, körbejárt a teremben és összeszedte a tekercseket. Mikor Harryhez ért, és látta, hogy a fiú padja üres, kárörvendő mosolyra húzódott szája, majd továbblépett Ron és Hermione felé.

Közben Piton tovább beszélt.

Jövő júniusban komoly vizsgán kell számot adniuk tudásukról. Tudom, hogy egyeseket lehetetlen feladat elé állít, de akkor is elvárom mindannyiuktól, hogy tudások legjavát nyújtsák. Mivel pedig a vizsgák még messze vannak, így kénytelenek lesznek addig is, míg csúfosan elbuknak, tanulni és készülni óráról órára.

Draco közben a tanári asztal elé ért és karja tele volt az összegyűjtött papírtekercsekkel.

- Köszönöm, Draco. Mindenkitől összeszedted? – kérdezte fennhangon. Harry gyomra összeszorult, és megpróbált felkészülni a várható megalázásra.

- Nem, tanár úr. Potternek nem volt az asztalán.

A férfi Harryre meredt.

- Megtudhatnám, Mr. Potter, hogy a mondat melyik felét nem értette? Ha jól emlékszem azt mondtam, most szeretném látni az elkészült feladatokat. Mi okoz akkora nehézséget, hogy kitegye az asztalára? Feltétezem, már a nyár folyamán elkészítette, igaz?

Harry nagyot nyelt, de állta a férfi pillantását. Jól tudta, a férfi csak arra vár, hogy ő türelme végére érjen, mert ezáltal elérheti, hogy örökre eltiltsa Siriustól. Mivel pont ezt nem akarta, nyugalmat erőltetett magára, és halkan megszólalt.

- Nem tudtam elvégezni a nyáron, uram.

- Szóval tévedtem. – Piton hangja elégedettnek tűnt. – És megtudhatnám, miért nem? Ó, hát persze, tudom. Ezzel volt tele a Próféta. Néhány hétig a Sötét Nagyúr vendégszeretetét élvezte. Ám ha jól tudom, ez csak a nyári szünet második felében történt. Gondolom, maga is pont annyira semmirekellő és mihaszna, mint azok, akik az utolsó pillanatra hagyják feladataik elvégzését.

A mardekárosok halkan összenevettek, míg a griffendélesek halkan zúgolódtak. Pitont azonban nem hatotta meg mindez, csak a fiát figyelte, aki dacosan nézett vissza rá, de elsötétült szemein kívül semmi sem mutatta, mi zajlik a belsejében.

Lehajtotta fejét, úgy válaszolt.

- Biztos igaza van, tanár úr. Nincs mentségem.

Piton szeme egy pillanatra elkerekedett, majd lassan biccentett.

- Ebben az esetben egy hét büntetőmunka, Mr. Potter.

Hermione ezt már nem bírta tovább, és jól hallhatóan megszólalt.

- De hát ez nem igazság, és ezt ön is jól tudja, tanár úr. Harrynek lehetősége sem volt elkészíteni a házi feladatát. A rokonai sosem engedték, hogy otthon ezzel foglalkozzon.

Harry szeme most villant meg először mérgesen, ahogy odasziszegett a lánynak.

- Hallgass!

- De Harry, ez az igazság! – szólt közbe Ron is.

- Te is fogd már be a szád! – sziszegte mérgesebben -, ne ronts tovább a helyzeten. – Majd hangosabban a tanár felé. – Elnézést, tanár úr.

Piton felváltva nézte a három griffendélest.

- Öt pont a Griffendéltől, Miss Granger, amiért kritizálta egy tanár hozzáértését, és további öt pont Mr. Weasley és Potter magatartása miatt.

És most végre rátérnék a tananyagra. A mai órán a béke elixírjét _kíséreljük _meg elkészíteni. – Pálcája intése nyomán, a táblán megjelentek az összetevők és az utasítások. Ez a főzet a szorongás csillapítására és az izgalom csökkentésére szolgál. Legyenek elővigyázatosan az alapanyagokkal, mert túlzott adagolásuk örök álmot okozhat. Most szólok, óra végén néhány kiválasztott egyén megkóstolja az előállított főzetét, ezért figyeljenek a munkájuk során.

Mindenki összeszedte a tároló szekrényből a szükséges alapanyagokat. Mikor Harry lépett a szekrényhez, Piton mellé lépett.

- Maga nem, Mr. Potter. Hozza a könyveit és egy pennát a tanári asztalhoz, és kezdje el megírni az elmulasztott házi feladatát.

Harry halkan felsóhajtott, összeszedte a könyveit és pennáját, és leült a tanári asztalhoz, Piton helyére.

Bemártotta pennáját a tintába, vett egy mély levegő, és felírta a feladat címét a papírtekercs tetejére.

„A holdkő legfontosabb mágikus tulajdonságai és bájitalokban történő felhasználása"

Hamar belefeledkezett a munkájába, és már a csak azt vette észre, hogy Piton megszólal.

- Mondja, Longbottom, milyen színűnek kéne lennie a bájitalának?

A fiú elvörösödött, majd elfehéredett, és dadogni kezdett.

- E-e-ezüstösnek ta-tanár úr…

- És maga szerint ez milyen színű? – förmedt rá a férfi a fakó arcú félénk fiúra.

Harry felnézett a papírjáról, és látta, hogy Neville főzete barnás füstöt ereget felfelé, ráadásul furcsán édeskés, mégis áthatóan büdös szag terjeng a levegőben – ami gyaníthatóan Neville üstjéből jön. Gyorsan visszahajolt az asztalra – legszívesebben még a fülét is becsukta volna -, hogy ne lássa osztálytársa megszégyenítését, már az első iskolai napon. Ahogy sejtette, Piton jól hallhatóan alázta meg, nevezte ostobának, idiótának, féleszűnek barátját. Végül, mint, aki jól végezte dolgát, elbocsátotta az osztályt, és még csak meg sem itatta senkivel sem az elkészült főzetet. De azért, arra, ami ezután következett, még ő sem számított.

- Nem értem Pitont – rázta meg fejét zavartan Hermione. – Az ember azt várná, hogy ezentúl emberségesebb lesz legalább a saját fi…

Harry villámgyorsan fogta be a lány száját a kezével.

- Elment az eszed, Hermione? - kérdezte halkan, sziszegő hangon, miközben gyanakvóan körülnézett. A folyosó falán függő festmények érdeklődve pillantottak rájuk, de mikor szembetalálkoztak Harry tekintetével, egyből úgy tettek, mintha aludnának. - Nem akarod inkább egyből hangosan szétkürtölni a Nagyteremben?

- Bocs… - nézett vissza a lány esdeklő szemmel -, elfeledkeztem magamról. Akkor is felháborító volt, ahogy viselkedett.

- Hát ez igaz… - dörmögte Ron, majd Piton mély hangját utánozva folytatta. - _A mai munkája is értékelhetetlen, Potter. _Nem is engedte, hogy elkészítsd azt a nyavalyás bájitalt. Nem mintha olyan nagy élmény lett volna… És nem is értem, mért pisszegtél le, mikor igazat adtam Hermionének… csak az igazat mondtam.

Harry bosszúsan megrántotta a vállát.

- Talán, mert nem akartam, hogy megtudja? Hogy bárki más is megtudja? Hagyjuk a fenébe… menjünk inkább enni…

Egyikük sem vette észre, hogy minden körültekintésük ellenére valaki mégis fültanúja volt párbeszédüknek.

Piton, miután elengedte az osztályt, még egy ideig matatott az asztalán. Kibontotta a csomagot, amit Harry tett az asztalára, mielőtt távozott volna_. „Suette-Pollts professzor küldi önnek, uram."_ Jól látta, hogy a másik két griffendéles csatlakozik az ajtóban fiához, és kíváncsiság vett erőt rajta. Vajon, ha nincs más hármójukon kívül, hogyan reagál a fiú az órán történtekre?

Előre megtervezte a mai órát. Nagyon is jól tudta, hogy nincs kész a feladata a fiúnak. Elég időt töltött vele az elmúlt egy hónapban, hogy erre rájöjjön. Ám azt is jól tudta, hogy felkészületlenül nem engedheti, hogy egy veszélyes bájital főzésébe kezdjen. A béke elixírjének főzéséhez pedig elengedhetetlen, hogy az illető tisztában legyen az alapanyagok tulajdonságával. Nem volt véletlen, hogy épp a holdkő tulajdonságait adta fel nyári feladatként. A porított holdkő bájitalba keverve instabillá válhat, és hajlamos gejzírként felbugyogni, ha nem megfelelő hőmérsékletű az üst alatti láng. Tisztában volt vele, hogy Potter - nem, nem Potter - szóval Harry bájitalfőző képességei bőven hagynak kívánnivalót maguk után, és nem igazán örült volna, ha már az első tanítási napon a gyengélkedőn köt ki néhány égési sérülést összeszedve. Éppen lesz Longbottomra figyelni… Direkt próbálta provokálni a fiút. Meglepve vette észre, bárhogy is próbálja Harryt meggondolatlan kijelentésekre ösztönözni, a fiú erőt vesz magán, és nem reagál rá. Még a barátaira is rászól, mikor azok ki akarnak állni érte, és elnézést kér érte. _Érdekes…_ Egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve előhúzta pálcáját, egy gyors kiábrándító bűbájt szórt magára, és óvatosan követte a triót.

Harrynek nem volt sok étvágya ezelőtt sem, de mikor átpillantott a főasztal felé, és szembetalálta magát Piton áthatóan vizsgálódó szempárával, végképp elment a kedve az evéstől. Kirúgta maga alól a széket, és felállt.

- A könyvtárba mentem tanulni.

Hermione és Ron megrökönyödve néztek utána. Még csak az első tanítási napon voltak.

Harry halkan kopogott, majd belépett Piton dolgozószobájába. Piton az asztalnál ült és pont a nyári feladatokat osztályozta. Félretette az éppen javított esszét, és felállt.

- Gyere velem.

Harry szó nélkül követte a férfit, csak akkor nézett kérdőn, mikor kevéssel később megálltak a bájital tanterem előtt.

Harryt a tanári asztal mellett ott várta az üstje, mellette felsorakozva ott voltak rendszerezve a délelőtt elvégzendő bájital alapanyagai.

Piton intett a pálcájával, mire a táblán megjelent az elixír receptje.

- Kezdj hozzá!

Harrynek már a nyelve hegyén volt a kérdés, hogy „minek", de jobbnak látta, ha inkább nem teszi.

- Igen, tanár úr - mondta helyette.

Harry viselkedése szemlátomást megváltozott az elmúlt néhány napban, és Piton ösztönei, amely eddig is életben tartották, most szinte kiabáltak, hogy figyeljen oda erre a megváltozott, tiszteletteljes viselkedésre. Ez nem az a Harry Potter, akit az elmúlt négy évben ismert! Tegnap is kiállt érte a NAGYÚRRAL szemben. Vállalta, hogy őt is megfenyítse. Erről még beszélniük kell! Harry nem szállhat szembe ostoba módon a Sötét Nagyúrral. Bár az igazat megvallva jóleső melegséggel töltötte el, hogy volt valaki, aki ezt megtette. Töprengéséből Harry hangja riasztotta fel.

- Professzor, megtenné, hogy arrébb lép pár lépést? Nem látom a táblát.

Harry éppen végzett az összetevők kimérésével, majd szeletelésével, porításával, zuzmósításával, és morzsolásával. Éppen beleöntötte volna az első összetevőt, a kamillakivonatot, mikor Piton megfogta a könyökét.

- Várj - mondta.

Lejjebb vette a lángot az üst alatt, elmormolt egy hűsítő bűbájt, amellyel az üst hőmérsékletét csökkentette, miközben halkan magyarázott.

- Ha túl meleg az üst, a kamilla megég és elveszíti hatóanyagtartalmát. - Intett a fiúnak, hogy most már beleöntheti a folyadékot. - A citromfű magas hőfokon szintén veszít hatékonyságából. - Előhúzott talárja zsebéből egy ezüstös színű kést, és a Harry által összevagdosott citromfüvet a kés lapjával összenyomkodta. A összevágott, és most már összenyomkodott citromfű zúzalék azonnal érezhető citromos illatot árasztott a levegőben és a levelek zöld színe olajosan csillogott. - Így könnyebben kinyered a növényben található, rendkívül sok mindenre hatásos citromolajat. - mormogta. - Válaszolj! Mire jó a citromfűolaj?

Harry, aki eddig is megkövülten bámulta a férfit, most csak dadogni tudott.

- Öö, lá-lázcsillapításra - nyögte végül, majd a férfi helyeslő bólintására nyugodtabban folytatta. - Gyomorpanaszokra, sebek gyógyítására, és nyugtató hatású főzetek alapanyaga.

- Valóban. Emellett erős baktériumölő, kiváló frissítő, és elengedhetetlen kelléke többek között a kalapkúra bájitalnak és a kijózanító főzetnek a fejfájás-csillapító hatása miatt.

A fiú közben beletette az üstbe a citromfű zúzalékot, kavart rajta hármat az előírás szerint és már nyúlt is a porított holdkő után. Beleszórta, újra kavart rajta hármat, ezúttal az ellenkező irányba. Fél szemmel Pitont leste, aki most már végig ott állt mellette, és halk közbeszúrásokkal, magyarázatokkal tarkította a sajátságos bájital órát. Mikor végre elkészült a Béke elixírje, Harry ritka - bájitaltan órán eddig még sosem érzett - büszkeséget érzett. Főzete felett ezüstös pára lebegett, kellemes illat áradt belőle. Piton megtöltött két üvegcsét, eltakarította a maradékot, intett a fiúnak, hogy tegye rendbe az asztalt, majd miután mindennel elkészültek, bezárta a tanterem ajtaját és visszatértek a férfi dolgozószobájába.

- Akkor most itt az ideje a tesztnek - mondta, mikor bezárta maguk mögött az ajtót, és egy hangszigetelő bűbájt szórt rá.

Harry félénken, enyhén reszkető kézzel és összeszűkült gyomorral nyúlt a fiola felé. Egyrészt érezte, hogy az elkészült bájital jó, másrészről kételkedett abban, hogy nem rontott-e el mégis valamit. _„Bár talán azt még Piton sem akarná, hogy örök álomba merüljön. Ki mentené meg akkor a varázsvilágot?" _Ezen elmosolyodott, erőt vett rajta griffendéles bátorsága és behunyt szemmel lehajtotta az üveg tartalmát.

A vele szemben álló férfi összehúzott szemmel figyelte Harry minden rezdülését. Látta annak bizonytalanságát, a hirtelen átszáguldó kósza gondolatot, majd a büszkeség és a bosszúság egyvelegével figyelte, mikor Harry eltünteti az üveg tartalmát.

Hogy megmutassa a fiúnak, mennyire lett jó az elkészült bájital, megvárta, míg kinyitja szemét és ránéz. Akkor ő is a szájához emelte az üvegcsét, és lenyelte.

Várt pár másodpercet, míg a bájital hatni kezdett, és csak utána szólalt meg.

- És most itt az ideje, hogy beszélgessünk…

* * *

Mindenkinek köszönöm, aki eddig hagyott pár szót, hogy tetszik neki ez a történet. A véleményeteket továbbra is szívesen várom. 


	10. 10 Fejezet

Mielőtt belevágtok az olvasásba.

1. Először is bocs a ritka frissítésért. Tudom, hogy már a múlt hétre ígértem, de nem jött össze. Ráadásul megint függővég, és rövidebb, mint általában, de a következő rész jobban összetartozik és nem akartam szétszabdalni.

2. **_Ichironak üzenném:_** Természetesen 1978-at akartam írni 1987 helyett, csak felcseréltem a számokat. :S Köszi, hogy jelezted, nekem már fel sem tűnt, pedig jópárszor ellenőriztem. Majd javítom.

3. Mindenkinek köszönöm a bíztatást, a folytatással igyekszem. Remélem, két héten belül sikerül feltennem a következő részt, mert ha nem akkor bizony szabadság miatt elhúzódhat a dolog.

4. Néhány szó a Horcruxok nyomában-ról. A helyzet az, hogy azóta sem írtam hozzá egyetlen betűt sem, csak a cselekmény további vázlatai készültek el nagy kockás füzetben :D. Szabadság alatt velem lesz a laptop, még csak netközelben sem leszek, ami elvonná a figyelmem, tehát remélhetőleg lesz egy kis időm írásra és fordításra is.

Most pedig jó olvasást, a véleményeknek pedig továbbra is örülnék.

10. fejezet

Harryt furcsa, kettős érzés fogta el. Minden porcikájában azt érezte, hogy nem fog tetszeni neki apja mondanivalója, és szinte már várta a szokásos gyomorszorító kényelmetlen érzést. Ami nem érkezett… Az előzőleg bevett bájital hatására kellemes nyugalom öntötte el, és képtelen volt a szorongásra. Énjének racionális része tudta, hogy mindez mardekáros apja műve, de most még csak haragudni sem tudott rá. Jól tudta, Piton nem véletlenül készíttette el vele is a bájitalt, és itatta meg vele. Inkább csak az lepte meg, hogy apja is ivott belőle. „Lehet, hogy nem akar kiabálni?" Kíváncsi volt, mi lett volna, ha az elkészített bájital mégsem éri el az apja szerinti megfelelő szintet. „Az lehetetlen lett volna" – gondolta. „Nem véletlenül volt apja olyan _segítőkész_". – Összeszorította száját, és várta, mit akar mondani apja.

- A tegnap történtekről akarok szót váltani veled, fiatalember – kezdte Piton, miközben leült Harryvel szemben.

A fiú csak bólintott. Eddig is sejtette, hogy nem ússza meg.

- Megtudhatnám, miért avatkoztál közbe? – vágott bele Piton a közepébe. Béke elixír ide vagy oda, Piton hangja feszültnek tűnt. Kutató arccal vizsgálta fia minden rezdülését.

- Elég egyértelmű, nem? – Harry megvonta a vállát. – Nem tudom elviselni, ha bántanak valakit a szemem előtt. Még ha az a valaki történetesen épp maga – tette hozzá jóval halkabban.

- Ostoba Griffendéles! – morogta a férfi válaszul. – Mit akarsz ezzel elérni? Ne akard elhitetni velem, hogy Harry Potter csupa szívjóságból osztozni akar a gonosz zsíroshajú bájitaltanárával a szenvedésében.

- Aki történetesen az apám is – motyogta Harry. Hirtelen maga sem tudta, mi ütött belé, úgy érezte, az igazat kell mondania, azt úgy sem fogja Piton elhinni.

– Hogy mit akarok elérni? Csak a bizalmába akarok férkőzni, elérni, hogy elfogadjon engem és bízzon bennem. Ha mindez sikerül, akkor én leszek az, aki elintézi magát. – Harry magára erőltetetett egy vigyort.

Piton egy pillanatra meghökkent, fekete pupillái kitágultak, majd a következő pillanatban már újra közönyösen meredtek Harryre.

- Természetesen, nem ezt akarom – folytatta komorabban. - Nem akarom, hogy elfogadjon, nem akarok semmit magától. A régi életemet kérném vissza, de ez lehetetlen. Legfeljebb azt érhetem el, hogy hagyjon békén. Hogy ne tiltson el attól az egyetlen embertől, aki törődne velem. Ha ezt csak úgy tudom elérni, hogy közben vakon követem a maga utasításait, megteszem. De remélem, azt nem várja tőlem, hogy boldog legyek tőle. Ami a tegnap estét illeti. Nem én kértem, hogy Vold… Tom – kezdte újra - engem is odarángasson, de elmentem. Ő csak rám volt mérges, mégis magát büntette. EZT nem bírtam szó nélkül hagyni. Ennyi…  
Azért egy előnye mégis volt. Most már kétszer is meggondolja magát, mikor szórjon rám újra cruciatus átkot. – Harry elhallgatott és a földet fixírozta, és várta a másik kirohanását.

- Ostoba és felelőtlen dolog volt, amit tettél. A Nagyúr tűr engedetlenséget, és elvárja az alázatot.

Harry felhorkant. – Azt tőlem hiába is várja… én nem fogok előtte térdelni.

- Elég nyilvánvaló.

Harry félénken nézett a férfire.

- És…mi történt utána? Nem igazán emlékszem. Az utolsó emlékem, hogy kezembe nyomott egy bájitalt.

- Enyhíti az átok utóhatásait.

- Hát nekem inkább úgy tűnt, hogy elaludtam tőle.

- Ez a benne levő Valeriana officinalis, közönséges nevén macskagyökér miatt lehetett. Gondolom, az előző napokban nem aludtál sokat, így nem volt meglepő. A Nagyúr meglepődött, mikor az asztalra borulva talált. Talán egy kicsit aggódott is. Mindenesetre, nem tette szóvá, hogy nem vártad ébren.

- És hogy kerültem az ágyba? Úgy értem, miért nem ébresztett fel. Visszamehettem volna a Toronyba is… - motyogta halkan Harry.

- Ne légy bolond. Éppen átestél egy kínzó átkon. Nem képzeled, hogy felügyelet nélkül hagylak?

Harry megvonta a vállát.

- Nem ez volt az első. Akkor is kibírtam. És most sokkal rövidebb volt.

- Igen, hallottam róla. – Most a férfin volt a motyogás sora.

Harry észrevette, hogy Piton kényelmetlenül érzi magát.

- Végül is, mit akart Tom? – kérdezte inkább, hogy témát váltson. Elnyomott egy ásítást. Fáradt volt, és még nem is vacsorázott. Erre akkor jött rá, mikor hasa hangosan kordult egyet.

Piton meglendítette pálcáját, mire az asztalon két tálca tűnt fel, mindenféle finomságokkal megrakodva. Intett a fiúnak és maga is az asztalhoz ült.

- Holnaptól elkezdjük az okklumencia órákat.

Harry nem lepődött meg túlzottan a hírtől, csak egy apró fintort vágott. Ezt már tudta. Mint ahogy azt is sejtette, hogy Piton tovább fogja „kínozni" a bájitaltannal is. Nem is csalódott.

- A heti két okklumencia óra mellett természetesen bájitaltan különórára is szükséged van. Az én fiam nem lesz kétbalkezes az óráimon.

Harry most már nem is fintorgott. Néma beletörődéssel bólintott.

- Akkor most elmehetek? – kérdezte halkan.

Piton felsőbbrendű győzedelmes mosollyal figyelte a fiút, aki még csak nem is vitázik.

„Nagyon helyes. Mielőbb megtanulja, hol a helye, annál inkább megleszünk." – gondolta.

- Még nem – mondta hangosan. – Van még valami, amiről tudnod kell. Dumbledore igazgató ugyan úgy véli, hogy ez egy újabb, súlyos érvágás lesz gyenge kis lelkivilágodon, ám én apádként úgy ítéltem meg, jobb, ha időben megtudod.

Harry csak nézett maga elé, és várta a folytatást. Keze izzadni kezdett, észre sem vette, hogy lélegzetvisszafojtva várja apja mondandóját.

Piton némán élvezte a fiú látható szenvedését, majd belekezdett.

- Keresztapádat elfogták a minisztérium varázsbűn elhárító kommandó tagjai.

Harry úgy érezte, hogy minden vér kifut tagjaiból.

- Nem – nyögte halkan. – Mikor, hol, miért, hol van, hogy találtak rá, nincs semmi baja? – záporoztak kérdései egy fél perccel később, mikor némileg magához tért.

- Csak sorjában – morogta a férfi. – Miután feltett a Roxfort Expressre, hazafelé megálltak Lupinnal egy mugli sörözőnél, úgymond ünnepelni. Ott találtak rájuk a minisztérium emberei. Minden bizonnyal nem volt véletlen – tette hozzá. – Nem védekezett, megadta magát. A miértre te is tudod a választ, ha egy cseppet használod az agyad, és jelenleg a minisztériumi fogdában van.

- De hát azóta két nap is eltelt – motyogta maga elé. – Miért csak most mondta el? És hogyhogy nem harsogta szét már a Próféta?

Tennünk kell valamit – pattant fel Harry a székről türelmetlenül. – Induljunk máris.

- Ülj le – mordult a férfi. – NEKÜNK nem kell tennünk semmit. Black ott van, ahol lennie kell. – Zord pillantást lövellt a fiú felé, mikor az meg akart szólalni. – Caramel jelenleg azon munkálkodik, hogy eltussolja az ügyet, és Blacket mielőbb visszajuttassa az Azkabanba. – Nem tudta, nem is akarta eltitkolni elégedettségét, de Harry elkeseredett, ám eltökélt arckifejezését látva eszébe jutott, hogy a férfi mégis a fia keresztapja. A fiáé, aki rendszeresen bajba keveri magát, ha úgy véli, van valami, amit csakis ő tud megoldani.

- Eszedbe ne jusson valami meggondolatlanság. Dumbledore igazgató úr megtesz minden tőle telhetőt, hogy Blacknek elintézzen egy tárgyalást. Te pedig most azonnal megígéred, hogy nem csinálsz ostobaságot.

Harry felvillanó szemvillanása jelezte, hogy nem ért egyet vele, de végül úgy döntött, hogy nem kezd vitázni. Azzal csak rontana a dolgokon, de agya már lázasan dolgozott, és különböző szabadítási terveken dolgozott.

- Megígérem – morogta engedelmesen. – Most már mehetek?

A férfi tűnődve nézte a fiút. Nem tetszett neki a kölyök hirtelen engedelmessége, szófogadása, de annak sem örült volna, ha feleselni kezdene.

- Mehetsz – mondta végül.

Harry felkapta a cuccát, és villámgyorsan a folyosón termett.

Első útja Dumbledore-hoz vezetett… volna. Csak éppen azt nem tudta, hol van.

Egy ideig ténfergett a folyosókon, majd feladta és elindult a Griffendél toronyba. Egy alkalmas időben félrevonta barátait, akik már türelmetlenül vártak rá, és beszámolt Sirius elfogásáról.

- Mit akarsz tenni? – kérdezte Hermione gyanakodva. Jól tudta, barátja nem akarja tétlenül nézni, hogy keresztapját elhurcolják a varázslók börtönébe.

Harry óvatosan körülnézett, hogy ki figyeli őket, mielőtt válaszolt.

- Vannak terveim, de ahhoz előbb Dumbledore-ral kellene beszélnem. De nem tudom, merre találom a szobáját. Úgyhogy inkább megvárom a reggelit. – mondta halkan. – És Pitonnak nem kéne tudnia róla.

Azt már barátainak sem árulta el, hogy van még egy titkos terve.

Hermione felpattant a Griffendél-ház asztalától, mikor látta, hogy Dumbledore professzor távozni készül.

- Maradjatok itt – súgta.

- Igazgató úr! Igazgató úr! – kiáltotta a távozó Dumbledore után.

Az idős férfi megállt, lassan megfordult és félhold alakú szemüvegén keresztül szemügyre vette a felé szaladó prefektust.

Perselus érdeklődve figyelte az igazgató után szaladó lányt, majd gyanakvó arccal fordult a Griffendél asztalához. Harry azonban óvakodott attól, hogy a tanári asztal felé pillantson.

- Mit tehetek érted Hermione? – kérdezte az igazgató a bozontos hajú lányt.

Hermione igyekezett úgy fordulni, hogy a tanári asztalnak háttal álljon, mielőtt belevágott.

- Harryről van szó – vágott bele kertelés nélkül.

- Értem… - bólintott Dumbledore és elindult a Nagyteremből kivezető folyosó irányába, maga mellett terelgetve a lányt. – És mit tehetünk Harryért?

- Harry beszélni szeretne Önnel, de lehetőleg úgy, hogy Piton professzor ne tudjon róla – mondta szemlesütve. Mihelyt kimondta a mondatot, érezte, hogy balul sült el mondandója.

- Kövess, kérlek – mondta, és belépett a folyosó jobboldalán levő egyik üres tanterembe. Egy villámgyors mozdulattal felszórt egy erős páncélozó bűbájt a kihallgatás ellen, majd újra a lányra nézett.

- Ugye, elmondanád, ha valami probléma lenne Harry és Piton professzor között? – kérdezte aggódva.

- Nem erről van szó, igazgató úr – rázta meg a fejét Hermione. – Bár tény, hogy ööö kettőjük között azért nincs minden rendben, most Siriusról van szó. A segítségét szeretné kérni, mert Harry azt mondta, Piton professzor nem akar neki segíteni. És Harryvel is megígértette, hogy nem tesz semmit.

- Értem. Ígérem, beszélek Harryvel. Harry boldog lehet, hogy ilyen remek barátai vannak, akik törődnek vele. – mosolyodott el Dumbledore. – De hidd el kérlek, Hermione, hogy Piton professzor törődik Harryvel.

- Mondja professzor úr – kérdezte Hermione aggódva -, biztos benne, hogy Harry képes lesz feldolgozni, hogy Piton professzor úr az apja? Az elmúlt években annyira eldurvult a köztük levő gyűlöl… izé – keresgélte a megfelelő szót – rossz viszony, hogy nem tudom, képesek lesznek átlépni rajta. Piton professzor még most is ugyanúgy kezeli Harryt, mintha James Potter fia lenne. Esélyt sem ad neki…

- Régóta ismerem Perselus Pitont, és születése óta ismerem Harryt is. Pont azért nem jönnek ki egymással, mert annyira egyforma természetük van – sóhajtotta Dumbledore a szakállát simogatva. – A magam részéről biztos vagyok benne, hogy előbb-utóbb túllépnek az elmúlt években történteken. Igen, mindenkinek szüksége van egy esélyre. Talán, ha Harry lépne először, Perselus szeme is hamarabb nyílna meg. Most menj, mielőtt elkésel az órádról. Beszélek Harryvel. Úgyis meg kell beszélnem vele valamit. – Egy pálcamozdulattal megszűntette a varázst, és hátra sem nézve kilépett a teremből, magára hagyva a lányt.

„Nem kétséges, hogy tényleg túl fognak lépni a történteken. A kérdés csak az, milyen irányban…" – gondolta az agg varázsló útközben.

- Na, mit mondott? – kérdezte Harry izgatottan, mikor a lány feltűnt a tanteremben, és becsusszant a két fiú közé.

- Azt mondta, minden rendben lesz, és hogy beszélni fog veled. – mondta türelmetlenül a lány, miközben előpakolta átváltoztatás felszerelését.

- És valami konkrétum? Mondd már, Hermione, ne csigázz! Ne kelljen minden szót harapófogóval kihúzni belőled – nógatta Harry.

- Nem mondott semmi mást, hidd már el végre – sziszegte a lány halkan, mert időközben belépett a terembe McGalagony professzor és az óra elkezdődött.

Tovább folytatták az eltűntető varázst, most már nagyobb sikerrel, mint előző nap.

Az óra végén Harry kivételével útjára engedte az osztályt.

Harry odalépett a tanári asztalhoz.

- Dumbledore professzor várja magát ebéd után. Én fogom odakísérni, úgyhogy megkérem, étkezés után ne rohanjon ki a teremből.

- Értem tanárnő. – bólintott Harry. – És köszönöm…

- Megtudhatnám, miről van szó?

Harry megrázta a fejét.

– Nem tudom biztosan – felelte halkan Harry. – Valószínűleg Siriusról van szó…

- Szóval tud róla…

Harry bólintott. – Tegnap este mondta el Pit… az apám – suttogta még halkabban.

A professzorasszony előlépett az asztal mögül, kezét a fiú vállára tette, és bíztatóan elmosolyodott.

- Minden rendben lesz, Mr. Potter. Dumbledore professzor nem fogja hagyni, hogy baja essen Siriusnak.

Harry újból bólintott, majd egy biccentés után magára hagyta házvezetőjét.

Harry alig bírt lenyelni pár falatot az ebédből, inkább csak turkált az ételében, és minden két falat közt a tanári asztal felé pislogott. Végül feladta, és eltolta magától az ételt. Inkább enyhe mosollyal figyelte barátját, Ront, aki nem győzte elég sebesen belapátolni magába az ennivalót.

Már a griffendéles asztal nagy része távozott az asztaltól, mikor McGalagony átsétált hozzájuk, megállt Harry mögött és megszólalt.

- Mr. Potter, megkérem, kövessen. – hangjában mosoly bujkált.

Harry illedelmesen felállt és követte házvezetőjét.

A tanári asztalnál mindössze egyetlen ember nézte gyanakodva a jelenetet: Perselus Piton.

- Hallgatlak, Harry – szólalt meg Dumbledore, mikor magukra maradtak az idős varázsló dolgozószobájában.

Harry körülnézett, mielőtt megszólalt.

- Szeretném tudni, mi van Siriusszal – vágott be rögtön Harry. Érezte, hogy szinte azonnal hullámokban tőr rá az indulat, de még sikerült visszafojtania dühét.

Dumbledore felsóhajtott.

- Tudnod kell, Harry, hogy mindent elkövetek, hogy Siriust felmentsék, de jelen helyzetben az egyetlen esélyünk, ha sikerül elintéznünk számára egy rendes tárgyalást.

- De hát nem követetett el semmit – kiáltott fel kétségbeesetten Harry. – Miért nem képes ezt felfogni Caramel? Hányszor kell ismételnem, hogy ártatlan?

- Próbálj megnyugodni, édes fiam. Meglátod, minden rendben lesz.

Harry megrázta a fejét.

- Nekem ez nem elég – mondta halkan. – Ha senki nem képes segíteni Siriusnak, és rám Vitrol cikkei miatt még mindig úgy tekintenek, mint valami elmeháborodott közveszélyes őrültre, akkor nekem kell valamit kitalálnom.

- Harry! Remélem, nem tervezel semmi meggondolatlanságot – fedte meg az igazgató, és szemei aggodalmasan csillantak meg félhold alakú szemüvege mögül.

- Nem, dehogy – visszakozott rögtön. Még csak az kéne, hogy Piton fülébe jusson… -, csak… tudja, nagyon aggódom érte, és segíteni szeretnék rajta. Ő az egyetlen, aki… - a mondat többi része érthetetlen motyogásba fulladt, és Harry beletemette fejét a tenyerébe.

Dumbledore a fiúhoz sétált, kezét a vállára tette, és enyhén megszorította.

- Megértelek, és mindent el fogok követni, hogy ne essen semmi baja Siriusnak. És hidd el, nem ő az egyetlen, aki törődik veled.

- Tudom, hogy Remusra is számíthatok – motyogta Harry.

- Ne rá gondoltam, ugye tudod? – mosolyodott el Dumbledore.

Harry felnézett, és tekintete megkeményedett.

- Tudom, kire gondol, professzor, de higgye el nekem, ő sosem fog törődni velem.

- Ő az apád, Harry. Adj neki lehetőséget.

- Lehetőséget? Mire? Hogy újra a fejemre olvashassa, hogy arrogáns, pökhendi vagy, akár az apád, bár, mint tudjuk James Potter sosem volt az apám. Hogy elmondhassa, hogy Black pont ott van, ahol lennie kell? Nem, professzor, ebből nem kérek. Sehol nincs előírva, hogy egy gyereknek szeretnie kell az apját. Mint ahogy az sem törvényszerű, hogy egy apa szereti a fiát. Megesik, hogy két ember nem jön ki egymással. Ilyenkor jobb nem erőltetni. És ha most megbocsát, visszamennék a Griffendél toronyba. Még tanulnom kell.

- Egy pillanat – állította meg az indulni készülő gyereket Dumbledore. – Felmerült egy probléma, ami megoldást kíván. Talán nem a legjobbkor hozom szóba, de ma reggel kaptam egy levelet a nagynénédtől. Azt írta, azok után, hogy nyáron elrohantál tőlük, nem kíván tovább a gyámod lenni, és elküldte a lemondó nyilatkozatot.

- Helyes – bólintott rá Harry komoran. – Én sem kívánok tovább velük élni.

- Ez nem olyan egyszerű, Harry. Megvan az oka, hogy miért kellett a nagynénéd házában laknod. Mihelyt a minisztérium tudomást szerez erről, Caramel miniszter úr azonnali hatállyal ki akar nevezni részedre egy gondviselőt. Attól tartok, leginkább saját magát. Ez pedig nem lenne szerencsés neked sem.

Harry nem akart hinni a fülének. Esze ágában nincs Caramel gyámsága alá kerülni. Az egy seggfej. Megrázta a fejét. Azt már nem.

- Mit akar, igazgató úr, mit tegyek? – kérdezte halkan. Ismerte annyira Dumbledore-t, hogy tudja, már van elképzelése, de döbbenetére az igazgató zavartan hümmögött, és simogatta szakállát.

- Nem fog tetszeni, Harry, de egyetlen lehetőséget látok, hogy elkerüld egy gyám kinevezését: Perselusnak nyilvánosan kell elismernie téged fiaként. És miután ő a vérszerinti apád, Caramelnek nem lesz lehetősége, hogy elvitasson.

- Hmm… érdekes lenne látni az arcokat – derült fel arca egy pillanatra Harry arca, és Dumbledore is elmosolyodott. - Perselus Piton, az egykor halálfaló, Harry Potter, A Fiú, Aki Túlélte apja. – Aztán persze elkomorodott, mikor végiggondolta, mivel fog ez járni. Mindenki megtudja a Roxfortban. Az iskola réme, a zsíroshajú szemét pont az ő apja. Ez hirtelen több volt, mint amit most el tudott viselni.

- Ha lehetne, szeretném ezt elhalasztani még egy kicsit. Megoldható lenne, hogy a minisztérium még ne értesüljön a nagynéném leveléről? – Dumbledore egy pillanatig csak nézte a sápadt fiút, majd bólintott. Harry pedig szabályosan kimenekült az igazgató szobájából.

Már sötétedett, de Harry még mindig az üres folyosókat rótta. Szerencséje volt. Senkivel nem találkozott. Végül, egy hirtelen elhatározással a bagolyház felé vette útját. Úgyis meg akarta nézni Hedviget.

Eltelt már legalább fél óra, de Harry még mindig a korlátot támasztotta. Szórakozottan simogatta madara hátát, és Hedvig lehunyt szemmel élvezte a cirógatást. Érveket és ellenérveket sorakoztatott fel magában, de mindig ugyanoda jutott. Sirius szabadsága fontosabb mindennél. Tudta, hogy ostobaságra készül, tudta, hogy Piton tombolni fog, mikor rájön, tudta, hogy Dumbledore csalódott lesz, mert becsapta, tudta, hogy még maga az érintett sem fog ugrándozni örömében, mikor megtudja, de nem érdekelte

A másik üggyel nem akart foglalkozni. Most nem. Fontosabb dologra készült. Majd, ha Sirius szabad lesz, az is megoldódik. Végül is, a keresztapja is lehetne a gyámja… Ha szabad lesz… Mikor szabad lesz.

_Tom, Tom, hallasz? _– semmi válasz. Harry erősebben összpontosított. – _Voldemort Nagyúr!_ – szólította újra a köztük levő kapcsolaton keresztül, ezúttal udvariasabban. Pár pillanat múlva meghallotta fejében a választ.

_- Hallgatlak, Harry Potter._

_- Van egy ajánlatom számodra. Szerintem, érdekelne._

Egy rövid ideig csönd volt, majd Voldemort újra megszólalt.

_- Elküldtem Luciust. Most már figyelek._

Harry végiggondolta, mit és hogyan akar mondani, majd belevágott.

----------------------


	11. 11 Fejezet

11. fejezet.

Kifejezetten frissen ébredt, ahhoz képest, hogy nem aludt többet öt óránál.

Jókedve egész nap kitartott, az órákon jól teljesített, egészen az utolsó órájáig, ami Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése volt. Már az első nap óta figyelemmel kísérte az új tanárnőt. Göndör barna haj, fitos orr, folyton mosolygó arc, kerekded formák, formás láb - már amennyit a talár látni engedett -, ez jellemezte az új SVK tanárnőt, Miss Heather Hoopert. A hölgy Harry meglátása szerint is igen csinos volt, de a tanárnő után megforduló fiúk feje azt mutatta, tetszésével nincs egyedül. Szívesen kifaggatta volna a Weasley ikreket, akiknek már volt órájuk a nővel, vajon milyen órát tartott nekik, de az utóbbi napok eseményei miatt kiment a fejéből. Így hát a többi griffendélessel együtt ő is izgatottan várta az utolsó óráját, ahol végre megtudja, milyen lesz az új tanárnő. Reggeli közben azt is észrevette, hogy Piton - egyszerűen nem akart rá apjaként gondolni - szóba elegyedik vele, és a férfi lebiggyesztett szájából ítélve, a nő nem nyerte el a tetszését. „Ez még jobb" - gondolta - „ami Pitonnak nem tetszik, csak jó lehet".

Halk beszélgetéssel telt az idő, míg a nő belépett a terembe. Előresétált a katedrához, szembefordult a diákokkal és lassan körbehordozta rajtuk a szemét. A névsort böngészve, tekintete egy pillanatra megállt Dracon, aki biccentett neki, majd továbbhaladt. Mikor Harry nevéhez ért, rápillantott a fiúra. Harry összerezzent, mikor sebhelye egy pillanatra felizzott. Harry tekintete megkeményedett és mélyen a nő szemébe nézett. „Ki lehet ez a nő?" A fájdalom ugyan csak egy pillanatra tűnt fel, de Harry szíve hevesebben kezdett el kalapálni, és azonnal elhatározta, hogy az első adandó alkalommal megemlíti ezt valakinek. Majd itt rögtön el is akadt. Kinek mondja el? Sirius letartóztatva, Pitont úgy sem érdekelné, Dumbledore-t nem zaklathatja folyton, Remus… - igen Remus jó lesz - határozta el. Míg ezen elmélkedett - észre sem véve, hogy a sebhelyét kapargatja - a tanárnő elkezdte az órát. Mindenki megdöbbenésére levette talárját, és a széke háttámlájára terítette.

- Üdvözlök mindenki - kezdte. - Ez egy rendhagyó óra lesz, ezért felhatalmazok mindenkit, aki úgy érzi, zavarja a mozgásban a talárja, nyugodtan vegye le. Szerintem, nem fogja megbánni.

Pusmogás vette kezdetét, és Ron vigyorogva mutogatott körbe a teremben. Jó néhány mardekáros elvörösödött fejjel rázta a fejét, de a griffendélesek közül is voltak, akik kínosan rángatták magukon talárját.

- Még jó, hogy Fred és George előre figyelmeztetett – röhögött fel halkan Ron, és fejét belefúrta Harry vállába.

Harry felvont szemöldökkel nézte barátját, és nem értette, mi a mulatság oka.

- Te nem érted… - kacagott még jobban Ron. Próbálta köhögésnek álcázni, mert a tanárnő éles, szigorú szemmel figyelte a vörös hajú fiút. - Az aranyvérű családokban a férfiak általában nem viselnek a talár alatt nadrágot. - Ron még jobban nevetett. – Otthon én sem mindig szoktam, de Fred és George tegnap külön félrehívott, hogy közölte: nem szeretné, ha a Weasley család egyetlen tagja is kínos helyzetbe kerülne. Remélem, rajtad van nadrág - váltott komolyabb hangnemre, és kacsintott barátjára. Most Harryn volt a vörösödés sora.

- Hát persze hogy van - morgott felháborodottan, és levette talárját.

- Természetesen nem kötelező - vonta meg a nő a vállát, és elmosolyodott. Most pedig lépjenek el az asztaluktól.

Alig tettek eleget a felszólításnak, a nő pálcamozdulatára az asztalok és a padok felsorakoztak a fal mellé.

- Miután úgy tudom, minden évben más tanáruk volt, úgy gondoltam az a legbiztosabb módja, hogy megbizonyosodjam tudásukról, hogy próbára teszem azt. Ha jól tudom, egyetlen év volt az elmúlt években, amikor vizsgán kellett számot adniuk gyakorlati tudásukról. Ez alól csak Mr. Potter kivétel, aki a Trimágus Tusán bizonyíthatta rátermettségét.

Újra végignézett a felsorakozott tanulókon, Harry már szinte várta a pillanatot, mikor szólítja a nő, de helyette Craket, Monstrot, Ront és Seamust hívta előre.

- Nem a szó szoros értelmében vett párbajt szeretnék kezdeményezni, Mr. Crak. – mondta a tanárnő, mikor a nagydarab mardekáros fiú máris szabályos párbajpózt vett fel a nővel szemközt. - Saját részemről csakis olyan rontásokat, bűbájokat és varázsigéket használok, amelyeket az elmúlt években tanulniuk kellett. Maguk a képességüknek megfelelően védekezhetnek, illetve támadhatnak. Cél az ellenfél ártalmatlanná tétele.

A négy gyerek idegesen nézett a tanárukra és a többiekre. Harry bátorítóan megszorította Ron kezét és sok szerencsét kívánt a két griffendélesnek.

Mikor a négy fiatal félkörívben felállt a tanárnővel szemben, nő pálcáját a többiek felé fordítva elsuttogott néhány varázsigét, amit Harry nem hallott, de hatásától bizseregni kezdett a bőre. Óvatosan előrenyúlt, majd kezét rázogatva sziszegte vissza is rántotta. Miss Hooper gúnyosan elmosolyodott.

- Az önök védelmében egy pajzsot vontam a terem hátsó részébe, így semmilyen ártás, átok nem találhatja el magukat.

A párbaj elkezdődött.

Harry jól látta, hogy Ron maga elé tartott kezében enyhén remeg a pálca. El tudta képzelni barátja idegállapotát. Ron még sosem használta éles helyzetben pálcáját.

A nő még csak fel sem emelte saját pálcáját, csak tartotta lefelé lógatott kezében, de Harry jól látta, hogy arca megfeszült az összpontosítástól.

Végül a nagydarab Gregory Monstro nem bírta tovább a feszültséget, és elkiáltotta magát.

- _Capitulatus!_

Egy pillanat műve volt. Az eddig nyugodtan ácsorgó nő, maga elé kapta pálcáját, és ellentámadásba lendült.

- _Protego_! - védte a pálcáját, majd egymás után kimondott három varázsigét.

- _Rictusempra!_

_- Locomotor mortis!_

_- Tarantallegra!_

A csiklandozó bűbáj telibe találta Craket, aki nyomban összegörnyedt és vihogni kezdett. Még a szeméből is folyt a könny. A gumilábrontás eltalálta a hirtelenszőke Seamust, aki összerogyott és zavartan csavargatta lábait, és nézte a hatását. A tarantallegra Ronra irányult, de a vöröshajú fiú már az első szótag felhangzásakor félreugrott, így az átok nem talált. Nem várt tovább, ő is elkiáltotta magát.

- _Obstructo!_ - A nő csak arrébb mozdult pár lépést, de Monstro, aki mögötte állt, balszerencséjére nem volt ilyen fürge, és Ron ártása pont őt találta el. A fiú repült vagy két métert, majd fenekén földet érve nyöszörögve fogdosta a fájó testrészét.

Már csak Ron volt talpon. Büszkén hátrapillantott, de ez lett a veszte. Hooper tanárnő kihasználta az alkalmat, megpöccintette pálcáját, és kimondta:

- _Invito Ron Weasley pálcája!_

A fiú pálcája kirepült kezéből, és tanárnője kezében landolt.

Az SVK professzor odalépett Crakhez, egy finitével megszüntette a bűbájt, majd átsétált Seamushoz, feloldotta a rontást, és felsegítette a griffendélest. Továbblépett a még mindig földön ücsörgő Monstrohoz, és őt is megvizsgálta. Megszüntette a többieket elválasztó pajzsot, és helyére küldte a négy tanulót. Bosszankodva csóválta meg a fejét.

- Ez rosszabb, mint amit vártam. Ron Weasleyn kívül egyikük sem próbált meg ellenállni vagy legalább félreugrani. Öt pont a Griffendélnek, Mr. Weasley teljesítményéért. Van valaki, aki megpróbálja újra? Ezúttal önként jelentkezőket kérnék.

Draco Malfoy kihúzta magát, és azonnal előlépett.

- Én, tanárnő - jelentette ki gőgösen, majd kihívóan Harryre nézett. - És te, Potter?

Harry nem válaszolt, de előrelépett, és bólintott a tanárnőnek.

- Még valaki? - kérdezte a nő.

Hermione habozni látszott. Arcán tisztán látszott a vívódás, de végül griffendéles énje győzött, és ő is előrelépett.

- Én is megpróbálnám, professzor.

- Nagyon helyes. Egy hölgy is. Rendben, uraim, hölgyem, akkor kezdjük.

Ám ekkor mindenki megdöbbenésére Neville Longbottom is odacsoszogott Harry mellé.

- É-é-én i-i-is sze-szeretném - dadogta idegesen. A tanárnő csak bólintott. Újra felvonta a többiek köré a pajzsot.

Elhelyezkedtek, és felvették a párbajpózt. Harry nem lepődött meg túlságosan, mikor a tanárnő másik oldalán, pontosan vele szemben Malfoyt látta meg.

„_Szóval erre játszol?" _

Harry nem csak a tanárnőjét, de Malfoyt is szemmel tartotta. Ahogy sejtette, a szőke mardekáros kezdte meg a támadást.

- _Relaxo!_ - Harry igyekezett ugyanarra az irányba ellépni, mint barna hajú tanárnője, így a szikraeső a Harry háta mögötti falba csapódott, fekete égésnyomott hagyva maga után. Hermione szinte Malfoyjal egyszerre kiáltotta el magát.

- _Petrificus totalus! _

_- Protego! - _kiáltotta a tanárnő, majd pálcájával a lányra mutatott és elsuttogta a lefegyverző átok varázsigéjét.

_- Capitulatus!_ - de már az első szótag kimondásakor Harry rákiáltott a lányra.

- Ugorj Hermione! - A leány gondolkodás nélkül engedelmeskedett. Neville, aki eddig idegesen tekintgetett körbe, most támadásba lendült.

- Capitulatus - kiáltotta, de annyira remegett a keze, hogy elvétette a célpontot. Harry közben arrébb araszolt, hogy ne legyen célpont, ha Malfoy újra támad. Jól is tette.

- Serpensortia- mondta ki Malfoy a varázsigét, mire a pálcájából kirepült a már jól ismert pápaszemes kobra és egyenesen a tanárnő lába előtt landolt. A kígyó dühösen emelkedett magasba, és ingatta fejét a tanárnő előtt, aki egy másodpercre megbénultan nézte a kígyót, mielőtt megmozdult volna. Harry maga sem értette miért, de nem akarta, hogy a kígyónak baja essen.

- :Menj innen, menekülj!: - kiáltott rá a kígyóra párszaszóul. A kígyó elfordult a nőtől és a szemüveges varázsló felé fordult.

- :Nem hallod, menekülj, tűnés innen!: - ismételte Harry, de már későn.

- _Evanesco! _- a professzor megpöccintette a pálcáját és a kígyó fekete füstpamaccsá válva eltűnt.

Harryt valami borzasztó düh fogta el, ami szinte nem is a sajátja volt. Felemelte pálcáját, amit eddig csak maga mellett szorongatott, és elkiáltotta magát.

- _Stupor!_ - a tanárnő éppen hogy csak fel tudta húzni a pajzsát, mikor Harry átka elérte, de Harry nem állt meg.

- _Percutio! Obstructo! Verbero! - _miután mindegyik átok hatástalanul csattant a tanárnő pajzsán, Harry szeme összeszűkülve állapodott meg a távolabb álló, és némán kacagó Malfoyon. Ráemelte pálcáját és mire a fiú észbe kapott volna, Harry őt használva nehezékül a taroló átkot használva a professzorhoz vágta.

Az egész tanteremnyi diák súlyos néma döbbenettel bámulta a tomboló Harryt. Ám a fiú hirtelen megfordult, keze mintha rugóra mozdult volna, egy mozdulattal megszüntette a diákokat védő pajzsot, és kirohant a teremből.

Hermione és Ron aggódva nézett egymásra. Azt már csak Hermione látta, hogy miközben Harry egymás után szórta az átkokat, szeme vörösbe váltott.

Harry ziháltan állt meg Piton ajtaja előtt. Maga sem tudta, miért pont apja lakosztálya felé rohant, de most nem gondolkozott. Egyszerűen csak jól esett elrejtőzni a kíváncsi szemek elől a saját szobájában. Remegve rogyott ágyára, és ejtette ki kezéből a pálcáját. Hasra fordult, fejét a párnájába fúrta és ziháltan lélegzett.

* * *

- Jöjjön be, Miss Hooper! - hívta be Dumbledore a fiatal professzorasszonyt. 

Miután a nő beszámolt az órán történtekről, és távozott, Dumbledore hosszú ideig ült egyhelyben és szakállát simogatva gondolkozott. Kandallójához lépett és a bájitaltantermet hívta.

- Perselus, át tudnál jönni egy percre?

- Máris ott vagyok, igazgató úr!

* * *

Harry csak vacsoraidőben hagyta el lakrészét, és ment a Nagyterembe. Meg sem lepődött, mikor suttogások ütötték meg innen is, onnan is a fülét. 

Harry legszívesebb sarkon fordult volna, de elkapta Piton pillantását, és dacosan felszegett fejjel leült a helyére, Hermione és Ron közé.

- Jól vagy, Harry? - kérdezte aggódva a lány, mikor Harry leült mellé.

- Persze - morogta válaszul, majd mielőtt a lány tovább kérdezősködött volna, megrázta a fejét. - Légy szíves ne most… csak most ne… - később mindent elmagyarázok, rendben?

A lány engedelmesen bólintott, és végigsimított a fiú hátán.

Harry próbált úgy enni, hogy egyszer se nézzen a tanári asztal felé, de így sem kerülte el figyelmét, mikor apja a bal alkarjához kapott, és pár pillanat múlva felállt az asztaltól és kisietett a teremből.

Harry körülnézett, súgott pár szót Ronnak, majd ő is távozott az asztaltól. A bejárathoz sietett, hogy ott várja be Pitont. Tudta, apja előbb a lakosztályába siet, hogy magához vegye halálfaló öltözékét.

Piton, mikor észrevette a bejárat árnyékában ácsorgó Harry lassított léptein, és várta, hogy Harry csatlakozzon mellé, de a fiú nemet intett a fejével.

- Most nem engem vár - mondta halkan.

- Akkor miért vagy itt? - kérdezte élesen a férfi. Harry válaszul megvonta a vállát. Ő sem értette teljesen, de úgy érezte, ez így helyes.

- Te tudod, miért hívat a Nagyúr. - Ez nem kérdés volt. Harry lesütötte a szemét.

- Menjen, és meglátja - suttogta.

- Idióta kölyök, mit műveltél már megint? - Piton maga felé fordította, és alaposan megrázta a fiút, de Harry kifordult a férfi markából.

- Erre most nincs idő - morogta -, majd ordíthatsz kedvedre, ha visszajössz. Ne mérgesítsd fel Tomot. - észre sem vette, hogy elkezdte tegezni és kifelé tuszkolni apját az ajtó irányába.

Apja viszont igen. Felhúzott szemöldökkel nézte egy másodpercig a sápadt fiút.

- Menj a szobádba. Ne a Griffendél Toronyba, a sajátodba, megértetted? És maradj ott. Indulj! Ha visszajöttem, beszélünk.

Mielőtt kilépett az ajtón, még intett egyet a pálcájával, majd kisietett az alkonyatba.

* * *

Mikor mindannyian megérkeztek Voldemort Nagyúr színe elé, a Nagyúr felállt székéről, és emberei elé állt. 

- Azért hívattalak ide titeket, mert van néhány bejelentenivalóm. Tegnap este érdekes beszélgetést folytattam egy fiatalemberrel, aki korához képest meglehetősen éles eszű, és ravasz. Áh… úgy látom, te már tudod, kiről beszélek, Perselus barátom. - nézett az előtte térdeplő Pitonra. - Igen, valóban Mr. Potterről, vagyis jobb, ha ezentúl valódi nevén nevezzük, Mr. Pitonról van szó.

A teremben suttogás, mormogás hallatszott, s Voldemort ajaktalan szája mosolyfélére húzódott.

- Foglaljatok helyet barátaim, semmi szükség rá a hajbókolásra. – Körbemutatott a teremben levő székekre. - Ahogy arról közületek többen is értesültek az elmúlt hét során, Harry Potter sosem létezett. Ő valójában az én jobbkezem és bájitalfőzőm, Perselus fia, még ha e hirtelen jött apaság ténye magát az érintetteteket is meglepte. És bár Perselus büntetést érdemelne, elnézem, hogy tizenöt évvel ezelőtt hamis próféciát hozott nekem, amely kis híján a vesztemet okozta.

A mormogás ezúttal még erősebb volt.

- Igen, a jóslat hamis. - erősítette meg ismét a Nagyúr. - Hogy is lehetne igaz, ha arról szól, hogy olyan emberek gyermekeként születik, akik háromszor dacolnak velem? - kacagott fel élesen. - Hacsak nem tételezzük ezt fel Perselusról…

Piton egyenesen Voldemort Nagyúrra nézett, de mikor tiltakozásra nyílt a szája, a másik leintette.

- Nincs szükség, magyarázkodásra, Perselus. Nem ezért hívattalak. Jöjjetek a fogadóterembe, mindent elmagyarázok.

Miután mindenkinek kiosztotta a feladatát, Perselus és Lucius kivételével elküldött mindenkit.

- Fiad viselkedése az utóbbi időben nem nyerte el a tetszésem - sziszegte. - Nem tűröm el az engedetlenséget senkitől. Ha Mr. Malfoy valaha is az apja nyomdokába akar lépni, meg kell tanulnia követni a parancsaimat. És az én határozott parancsom az volt, hogy nincs több nyílt provokáció az ifjú Piton ellen. Mai napon ennek pont az ellenkezője történt. Remélem, beszélsz vele, és meggyőzöd a helyes viselkedésről, ellenkező esetben kénytelen leszek belefolyni az ifjú Malfoy nevelésébe. Most elmehetsz…

- Értem Nagyúr. Elnézésed kérem a fiam viselkedése miatt. Biztosíthatlak, hogy többször nem fog előfordulni.

Néhány perccel később a cruciatus átok elhalt. Lucius Malfoy lassan feltápászkodott, és nehezen lélegezve, görnyedten távozott, Voldemort pedig a némán várakozó Pitonhoz fordult.

- Gondolom, hallottál róla, mi történt a mai Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése órán.

- Dumbledore tájékoztatott róla, Nagyúr - felelte Piton. - De azt még ő sem tudta megmondani, mi váltotta ki a fiú heves viselkedését. Gondolom, köze volt hozzá Draconak… és neked is.

- Szeretem, hogy éleseszű vagy, Perselus - dicsérte meg emberét Voldemort, és hidegen felkacagott. - Rád vár, hogy belevesd magad fiad nevelésébe. Harry olyan tulajdonságokkal rendelkezik, amelyek nagy hasznomra lehetnek, ezt nem tagadom, de vannak olyan személyiségvonásai, amelyektől mihamarabb meg kell szabadítani őt. Ezután Piton mélységes meghökkenésére ledobta magáról eddig viselt álcáját, és megmutatta mostani alakját. - A fiad tette ezt velem - vonta meg a vállát.

- Nem értem, Nagyúr - csóválta a fejét. - Mit művelt veled, Pot… a fiam?

- Semmit, és mindent… A fiú túl sok olyan vonással rendelkezik, amely úgy tűnik, rám is hatással van. Ezért van rád szükségem. Kétségtelen, hogy a fiú igazi griffendéles - mondta a Nagyúr maró gúnnyal. - Sürgősen ki kell nevelnünk a griffendéles hősködési mániájából, a megmentési kényszeréből, és abból, hogy irgalmas szamaritánusnak képzeli magát. Ma például egy kígyót sajnált meg…

- Egy kígyót? - ismételte meg Piton, miközben összehúzott szemmel nézte, miként simítja végig a Nagyúr kedvencét, Naginit. - Már volt elképzelése az SVK órán történtekről, de óvakodott véleményének hangosan is helyt adni. - Felteszem, a kígyó Draco pálcájából került elő… - egy bólintás volt a válasz - Nagyuram, mit vársz tőlem pontosan? - tudakozódott óvatosan.

- El kell nyerned a fiú bizalmát, hogy megkezdhesd a kiképzését.

Piton azt hitte, rosszul hall.

- Engedelmeddel uram, ez nem olyan egyszerű. A fiú gyűlöl engem. Sosem fog tőlem tanulni. Erre bőségesen elég bizonyíték az órai munkája.

- Tudatában vagyok. Ahogy annak is, hogy az érzés kölcsönös. És mindketten jól tudjuk, hova vezethet, amikor a gyűlölet elhatalmasodik felettünk. A saját érdekedben mondom, Perselus, jobban teszed, ha áttöröd a fiú ellenállását, vagy te is arra a sorsra jutsz, mint a te apád. És az enyém… És most mondom, ha választanom kell közületek, egy percig sem kétséges, kit választok…

- Megértettem…

- Van még valami. Harry és én megállapodást kötöttünk. Beleegyeztem, hogy elérem, szabadon engedjék a keresztapját és felmentsék minden vádpont alól.

Perselus Piton sokáig hallgatott, mielőtt némi hezitálás után megkérdezte.

- Megtudhatom, mi lesz alku… Harryre eső része?

- Idővel mindent megtudsz… most térj vissza a Roxfortba.

Mikor Piton az ajtóhoz ért, Voldemort visszatartotta.

- És csak hogy tudd: Harry mugli gyámjai lemondtak a fiúról. Ha nem lépsz időben, Caramel lecsap a fiúra. És biztos vagyok abban, hogy már Dumbledore-nak is megvan a maga jelöltje erre a feladatra.

* * *

Miután magára maradt, Voldemort Nagyúr tovább simogatta Nagini fejét, miközben halkan suttogott az állatnak. 

- Nem hagyhatjuk, igaz Nagini, nem hagyhatjuk megbosszulatlanul, ha bántanak minket?

A kígyó, mintha helyeslően bólintott volna.

* * *

Harry megpróbálta ébren megvárni, míg Piton visszatér, és az előtérben várt rá. Elkészítette a feladatait, tanult, olvasott, végül a buzgóság elnyomta a pamlagon. Mikor Piton visszatért a Roxfortba, első dolga volt, hogy lakrészébe siessen, de mikor látta, hogy Harry mélyen alszik úgy döntött, előbb Dumbledore-ral beszél.

* * *

Vegyes érzelmekkel tért vissza lakrészébe. Dumbledore nem beszélt vele Potter gyámságát illetően, és ez meglepte Pitont, még ha ezt nem is mutatta ki. Többször is előfordult ugyan, hogy az igazgató elhallgatott előle információkat, ám úgy vélte egy ekkora horderejű kérdésről mielőbb tudnia kéne. Abban pedig teljesen biztos volt, hogy az igazgató is tud róla, hogy a fiú gyámjai lemondtak a gyerekről. Ő is mélyen elhallgatta, hogy tud róla, ám beszámolásából _„véletlenül"_ azt is kihagyta, hogy Harry Potter és a Sötét Nagyúr alkut kötöttek. Mindössze arról számolt be, hogy a Nagyúr utasítására jobban bele kell folynia a fiú nevelésébe, amit Dumbledore határozottan helyeselt. 

- Miss Hooper beszámolása szerint Harry az óráján olyan varázsigéket használt, amelyeket nem, hogy nem lenne szabad megfelelően használnia, de még ismernie sem kéne – mormogta halkan az igazgató. – Feltételezhető ugyan, hogy Harry fogsága idején látta a halálfalók edzései során, de ez még nem magyarázza meg, hogyan tudta egy képzett boszorkány igen erős pajzsbűbájait nonverbálisan feloldani. Szeretném, ha ezekre a kérdésekre is válaszokat keresnénk, Perselus. Csak remélni tudom, hogy Voldemort nagyúr nem szállta meg Harryt. Nagyon elkeserítő lenne, ha ki tudná használni a köztük levő kapcsolatot.

Piton elgondolkodva bólintott. Ő is csak azzal tudta magyarázni, hogy Harry olyan varázsigéket használt, amiket nem is ismert, hogy nem is ő, hanem a Nagyúr varázsolt helyette. Ehhez azonban igen erős kapcsolat szükségeltetett.

- El kell kezdenünk Harry felkészítését. Azt hiszem, te leszel a legalkalmasabb személy, hogy Harryt okklumenciára tanítsd.

Piton nem is ellenkezett, hiszen ez pontosan egybevágott a nagyúrtól kapott utasításaival.

Arról is hallgatott, hogy a Nagyúr kinézete változni kezdett. Úgy gondolta, addig, amíg ő maga nincs tisztában a változás természetével, nem osztja meg senkivel. Voldemort figyelmeztetéséről sem számolt be, ám megemlítette, hogy a Nagyúrnak nem tetszik Draco viselkedése és

Miután visszatért a szobájába egy ideig nézte a pamlagon békésen alvó gyereket, majd leült az asztalához és nekiállt a dolgozatok kijavításának.

* * *

Harry halk hortyogásra ébredt. Álmosan dörgölte szemét, megmerevedett, mikor egy pillanat erejéig nem tudta, hol is van, majd felült és körülnézett. Megigazította szemüvegét, mely lecsúszni készült orráról. Az asztalnál egy alak halvány körvonalait vette ki a félhomályos szobában, amit csak a kandallóból kiáramló tűz fénye világított meg. Mikor közelebb lépett hozzá, látta, hogy Piton az, aki kezére dőlve alszik. Egy pillanatra elvigyorodott a gondolattól, milyen remek lenne, ha nála lenne Colin fényképezőgépe és lekaphatná az alvó tanárt, aztán kitenné a Griffendél körletében. Aztán persze eszébe jutott, hogy nem teheti. Nézte az alvó férfit. Piton arca békés volt. Arcáról eltűnt a szinte mindig jelenlevő gúnyos vigyor, helyét átvette valami – Harry nem tudott rá más szót, csak ezt – harmónia, ami által a férfi sokkal fiatalabbnak látszott, mint mikor ébren volt és uralkodott arcvonásain. Harry először érezte, hogy az előtte levő ember a még csak a harmincas éveinek közepén jár. Általában jóval öregebbnek tűnt, mint akár Lupin vagy Sirius, noha eszével tudta, hogy mindhárman közel egyidősek. A férfi mocorogni kezdett, mint aki megérezte, hogy figyelik, és Harry gyorsan visszaiszkolt a pamlagra. Leült és várt. Szeme már hozzászokott a félhomályhoz, így jól látta, mint válik a másik tekintete újra élessé, majd arcvonásai azzá a férfivé, akit Harry mindig látott maga előtt. 

A férfi kiegyenesedett, majd felállt és kinyújtózott. Csak ezután látta meg az őt figyelő szempárt. Pálcáját megsuhintva fényt varázsolt a szobában, majd következő intésére egy kanna tea és két csésze jelent meg az asztalon.

- Ha jól emlékszem, vár ránk egy beszélgetés fiatalember…

* * *

Harry izgatottan várta a hétvégét. Roxmortsi hétvége volt. Az, amit már napok óta türelmetlenül várt. Dumbledore-tól hiába érdeklődött napok óta, a férfi csak azt hajtogatta: türelem. Így Harrynek egyre kevésbé volt lelkiismeret furdalása, amiért más utat is választott. 

------------------------

Mindenkinek köszönöm a türelmét. Remélem, az új fejezet kárpótolt valamennyire. Most egy rövid időre hanyagolni szeretném ezt a történetet, hogy frissíthessem a "Horcruxok nyomában"-t is. Azért azt megígérem, hogy nem fognak hónapok eltelni a frissítésig.


	12. 12 Fejezet

12. fejezet

Három fiatal griffendéles üldögélt a Három Seprűnek nevezett vendégfogadóban.

Élvezték egymás társaságát, nagyokat nevettek a másik viccein. Csak az egyikük volt szétszórtabb. Időről időre az ajtó felé pillantott, mint aki vár valakit. De senki nem jött…

Ron az utolsó kortyokat tüntette el vajsöréből. Megtörölte sörhabos száját, és megszólalt.

- Azt hiszem, lassan indulnunk kéne. Még meg kell írnom a másfél méteres tekercset Pitonnak arról a fránya elmét zavarossá tévő főzetről vagy mifenéről, és McGalagonynak is be kell mutatnom holnap, hogy sikerült megtanulnom az eltüntető bűbájt. Úgyhogy most visszamegyünk a Roxfortba, és addig gyakorlom, hogy holnap ő magát fogom eltüntetni. Egy jó időre…

Hermione rosszallóan vonta össze szemöldökét.

- Ha egy kicsit is odafigyeltél volna az órán, akkor tudhatnád, hogy azt a bűbájt csakis élettelen dolgokon lehet használni. Ráadásul ez nagyon faragatlan is volt.

Miközben zsörtölődött, összeszedte holmiját, amit a varázslófaluban vásárolt, és szedelőzködni kezdett.

Csak a harmadik fiú, Harry Potter feszengett. Még barátja viccén sem mosolyodott el. Ujjait végigfuttatta korsójának peremén, és megint az ajtó felé fordult.

- Harry, mi van veled? Vársz valakit? – kérdezte Hermione.

- Nem – morogta Harry türelmetlenül és rosszkedvűen.

- Egészen biztos? – kérdezte a lány élesen.

- Induljunk – határozta el magát a fiú, és felállt. A többiek követték az ajtó felé.

Alig léptek ki az ajtón, mikor szembetalálták magukat egy világos hajú, szemüveges agyonsminkelt, jól öltözött nővel. Rita Vitrollal…

- Harry Potter! Nahát, micsoda örömteli viszontlátás… - mosolygott negédesen a nő. – Feltarthatlak egy pár mondat erejéig?

- Közel sem kölcsönös – mordult fel szokatlanul erélyesen Hermione. – Gyere, Harry, ne is vesztegessük rá az időnket.

Ron lopva lesimította összegyűrt, kissé kopott ruháját, de nem szólalt meg. Harry azonban megállt, és újra körülnézett.

- Hát pár percem éppen van... – mondta töprengve.

- Ez remek, nagyszerű – örvendezett a riporter. – Menjük vissza, és egy meghitt helyen mindent elmesélhetsz nekem a megpróbáltatásaidról. Az olvasóim roppant kíváncsiak lennének…

- Nem! – szakította félbe Harry a nőt. – Nem megyünk vissza. És nem beszélek a megpróbáltatásaimról. Mesélek azonban másról, amit megírhat. Siriusról…

- Black? Sirius Black? Hát ő már nem téma a varázsvilágban. Lezárt ügy...

- Az lehet, hogy a varázsvilágban nem téma, de számomra igen. És maga pedig végig fog hallgatni. – Harry hangja hideg és követelődző volt. Rita Vitrol szemei tágra nyíltak a döbbenettől, majd felcsattant.

- Fiatalember! Ezt a hangnemet nem tűröm.

- Nem kell tűrnie – jegyezte meg Hermione csendesen. Nem tudta ugyan, mit tervez Harry, de támogatni akarta. – Nekünk sem kell tovább csendben maradnunk. Az év végéig nem írhat egy szót sem. Emlékszik, hogy ez volt a megállapodásunk? Bármikor bejelenthetjük a Minisztérium megfelelő osztályán, hogy maga bejegyzetlen animágus. Aztán megnézheti, ki fog magának legközelebb állást adni. Úgyhogy jobban teszi, ha hallgat Harryre.

Harry bólintott.

- Ráadásul ez egy igazi riporteri feladat. Nyomozás – gúnyosan elmosolyodott. – Pont magának való…

Rita arrébb sétált a Három seprű ajtajából és leült egy közeli padra az utca főterén. Kezét összefonta mellkasa elől, és megbántottan húzta ki magát.

- Akkor hát, hallgatlak…

Miután Harry befejezte mondandóját, a nő leesett állal hallgatott.

- Te… te azt akarod, hogy ezt megírjam? Hogy elhiggyem? Hogy a 13 éve halottnak hitt Pettigrew él, és Tudjukki szolgálatában áll? És ő volt Potterék titokgazdája? És Black ártatlan? Próféta ezt nem fogja lehozni – jelentette ki határozottan. – Ez abszurdum.

- Akkor magán a sor, hogy kiderítse az igazat – mondta Harry fásultan. Az idő elteltével Sirius hiánya egyre nagyobb lett, és a tehetetlenség érzése sem hagyta nyugodni.

Az újságíró csengő, számító hangon felnevetett.

- Mégis hogy képzeled? Belopakodom a halálfalók közé? Naiv gyermek vagy, Harry Potter!

Ebben a pillanatban sikoltozás hallatszott az utca sarkáról, majd fejvesztett rohanás hangzott vette kezdetét.

- Halálfalók! Segítsen valaki! – hallatszott innen-onnan.

Harryék azonnal felpattantak és előrántották pálcáikat. Csak Hermionének tűnt fel, hogy Harry egy pillanatra elmosolyodott, mielőtt ő is elővette volna a pálcáját.

- Lehet, hogy nem is kell annyira keresgélnie – jegyezte meg halkan – és a sarok felé mutatott, ahol négy halálfalómaszkot viselő alak tűnt fel, és egyenesen feléjük tartott.

Rita Vitrol arca krétafehérré változott. Egyre hátrált a támadók elől, majd sarkon fordul, hogy futásnak eredjen. Megkövülten állt meg, mikor a másik oldalról is feltűntek a halálfalók. Harry azonnal kiszúrta ezüstkezéről Féregfarkot.

- El kellene érnünk valahogy, hogy elveszítse az álarcát – súgta Harry barátainak és rámutatott a férfire. – Ő Féregfark.

Időközben a támadók teljesen körbevették a négy embert. Harry és Ron azonnal közrefogta Hermionét, míg Rita Vitrol ijedten bújt a három gyerek mögé.

- Harry Potter! Ismét találkoztunk. – Harry felismerte Lucius Malfoy hangját a maszk alól.

- Malfoy! Nem fél, hogy felismerik az emberek? Mi lesz a hírnevével a minisztériumban? Mindent nem tud kimagyarázni.

- Nem tudom, miről beszélsz, Potter, de a Nagyúr biztosan örülni fog, ha újra élvezheti a társaságod. Hozhatod a barátaidat is. Remek mulatság lesz elszórakozni sárvérű barátnőddel, és a véráruló Weasleyvel.

Harry lopva körülnézett. A közelükben levő épületek ajtai, ablakai bezáródtak, az emberek egy szempillantás alatt eltűntek az utcáról. Harry időhöz akart jutni. Tudta, hogy csak idő kérdése, mikor tűnnek fel az aurorok. Azt tudta, hogy őt nem bántják a halálfalók, de barátai biztonságát nem tudta szavatolni. Erről nem állapodott meg Tommal.

- Micsoda társaság! Nyolc halálfaló kell ahhoz, hogy értem gyertek? Ez roppant megható – gúnyolódott. – Kit tisztelhetünk a többiekben? – Körbenézett, ismerős jeleket keresve.

- Látja, Miss Vitrol? Nem kell keresgélnie. Rögtön bemutatom Önnek a halálfaló elitet. – Rámutatott a Lucius mellett álló alakra. – Ő Thomas Avery. Halálfalókörökben a kegyetlenségeiről ismert. Felismerhető, hogy a bal lábára enyhén biceg. Mellette áll Gregory Monstro és elválaszthatatlan társa, Alfons Crak. Hogy rajtuk mit eszik Voldemort, nem tudom – mormogta Harry barátainak -, pont olyanok, mint a fiaik. Azt a kettőt nem ismerem fel, de ha jól sejtem, egyikük az idősebb Theodore Nott, a másikuk meg Mulciber, mutatott a következő két fekete taláros alakra. Jobbra tőlük ott áll a mindenki által halottnak hitt Peter Pettigrew. Rég láttuk egymást, Féregfark. Ne légy szégyenlős, mutasd meg magad, _barátod_ fiának – mondta kihívóan.

A köpcös halálfaló összehúzta magát, de nem válaszolt.

- A kört Walden MacNair zárja. Őt is ismeri, nem igaz, Miss Vitrol?

Harry maga volt a megtestesült nyugalom. Olyan természetességgel folytatta a bemutatkozást, mintha éppen valami fogadáson lettek volna. Borzasztó jó érzés volt nevén nevezni ezeket az embereket, főleg azzal a tudattal, hogy nem bánthatják őt. Most már csak azt kell elérnie, hogy a maszk lekerüljön Féregfark fejéről, és keresztapja máris szabad ember.

Egyszer csak meghallotta fejében Voldemort hangját.

„_Ne feszítse túl a húrt, Mr. Potter, mert meggondolom magam."_

Harry összerándult, és kissé idegesen körülnézett. Halk pukkanásokat hallott, s megkönnyebbülten fellélegzett.

- Le a földre! – kiáltotta, és azonnal lerántotta magával a lányt. Ron jobbára ösztönből, de ugyanígy cselekedett, Vitrolt is magával rántva. Harry közben már Pettigrew-ra szegezte pálcáját.

_- Invito halálfaló maszk!_ – suttogta. A következő pillanatban a köpcös, patkánykinézetű halálfaló már csak hűlt helyét tapogatta arcát elfedő álarcának. Éles visító hangon felsikított, és megpróbálta eltakarni arcát, ám ezzel csak még jobban felhívta magára a figyelmet.

Rita Vitrol kimeredt szemmel bámulta a halottnak hitt varázslót, miközben fél kezével fejét takarta, attól félve, hogy egy átok eltalálja.

A megérkezett aurorok azonnal átkokat kezdtek szórni a halálfalókra, de azok visszapattantak egy láthatatlan pajzsról.

Malfoy hidegen felnevetett, és biccentett Harry felé. A küldetés elérte célját.

- Még látjuk egymást, Potter – üzente. Intett egyet a kezével, és megszüntette az őket védő pajzsot, mire mindegyik halálfaló azonnal dehoppanált.

A következő átok egyenesen feléjük haladt. Harry észrevette a sárga villanást, de már nem tudott kitérni előle teljesen, hiába lapult le teljesen a földre. Az átok súrolta a karját. Harry felszisszent, és odakapott. Barátai nem vették észre, mert arra figyeltek, hogy Mordon elordítja magát, és az átkok szórása azonnal abbamaradt.

Lassan felálltak. Harry továbbra is karját markolta, mintha átölelné magát. Elég égető érzés volt, de Harry maga sem tudta miért, nem akarta elárulni, hogy megsérült.

Harryék magukra maradtak a földön. Lassan felálltak, és az aurorok felé vették az útjukat. Hermione és Vitrol sápadtak voltak az átéltektől, de Ron arcán valami elégedett izgatottság ült ki. Harry inkább ideges volt.

„_Ne nézz Mordon szemébe!" – _hallotta fejében Voldemort hangját._ – „Meg fog próbálni legilimentálni. Apád rögtön ott lesz."_

Harry azt a pár lépést is hosszúnak érezte, míg az aurorok mellé értek. Mordon közelében most is kényelmetlenül érezte magát, de kiegyenesedett, és megkönnyebbült arcot vágva mosolygott a többi emberre.

- Minden rendben? – kérdezte az idős ex-auror, de tekintetével a többi éppen vitázó auror felé fordult.? Mindannyian bólintottak. - Helyes - lépett vissza előző helyére, és egy szavával elvágta a vitát. Az aurorok összedugták fejüket, hogy értekezzenek a további teendőkről, míg Harry Vitrolhoz fordult.

- Remélem, most már elhiszi, amit mondtam. Ha Pettigrew él, akkor a Sirius elleni vádak érvénytelenek. Itt a lehetősége, hogy életében talán először kiálljon valami jó mellett. Sirius életéből elvettek már tizenkét évet, amit nem tudnak visszaadni. Kedden kezdődik Sirius tárgyalása. Mondja el, hogy látta Féregfarkot. Nekem egyedül nem hisznek.

A nő időközben összeszedte magát, és joviálisan elmosolyodott.

- Ne aggódj, kisdrágám - mondta mézesmázos hangon. – Mindent el fogok követni, hogy győzzön az igazság. Bevetem minden tekintélyem, ha kell…

Hermione felhorkant, és dühösen toppantott.

- Hát persze, hogy beveti – morogta. – Hiszen ez magának a legnagyobb elismervény. Már látom magam előtt a holnapi szalagcímet.

„A csinos és jól ápolt Rita Vitrol nem csak hogy megvédte a Roxfort három tanulóját, többek között Harry Pottert, de leleplezett egy tizenkét évvel ezelőtt elkövetett súlyos aurori tévedést."

- És mindezt egyes egyedül – tódította tovább Ron.

Harry halványan mosolygott.

- Nem érdekel, hogyan fényezi magát, ha Sirius kiszabadul, és végre hozzá költözhetek.

- Hozzá? De hát Pit… - Harry egy pillantással elérte, hogy Ron barátjába belefagyjon a mondat további fele, de a firkász már felfigyelt rá.

­– De hát Pit? – A nő összevonta szemöldökét, és látszott rajta, hogy lázasan gondolkozik. – Piton? Perselus Piton?

– Nem – vágta rá Harry, de legmélyebb fájdalmára, Piton ebben a percben érkezett a helyszínre. Végigmérte a három gyereket és Vitrolt. Gúnyosan biccentett a nő felé, majd átsétált az aurorokhoz. Pár mondatot váltott velük, majd otthagyta őket.

- Áh, a híres aranytrió. Látom, Potter, megint sikerült elérnie, hogy a figyelem középpontjába kerüljön. – Harry egy sötét pillantást vetett a férfire, de nem felelt. – És Miss Vitrol… Pont erre járt? – Szemével végigpásztázott rajtuk. _„Úgy tűnik, az ijedtségen kívül nincs bajuk, bár a fiú szokatlanul sápadt" _– gondolta.

- Piton. Ahogy látom, maga is pont erre járt. Vagy esetleg pontosan tudta, mi várható, és mikor? – Vitrol figyelmen kívül hagyta a férfi kérdését, rögtön támadásba lendült.

Perselus Piton arca elsötétült, és közelebb lépett a nőhöz.

- Jobban teszi, Miss Vitrol, ha fékezi a nyelvét, és nem beszél ostobaságokat – sziszegte a nő arcába. – Természetesen az aurorok értesítették Albus Dumbledore –t, aki engem kért meg, hogy összeszedjem az iskola diákjait. Így hát, ha megbocsát… - biccentett az újságíró felé. – Mire várnak még? – mordult Harryékre. – Mozduljanak, nem érek rá egész nap.

Már épp elindultak, mikor Kingsley és Savage a két auror lépett melléjük.

- Egy pillanat, Piton… – szólította meg a Savage nevű fekete hajú, dús szemöldökű zord ábrázatú auror.

- Igen, Savage? – Piton hangja fagyos, gyűlölködő volt.

- Még lenne pár kérdésünk Potterékhez.

- Azt hittem Dumbledore professzor utasításai egyértelműek voltak. Ez a három nebuló az imént szenvedett el egy halálfaló támadást. Elég rájuk nézni – húzta el a száját -, látszik, hogy még most is sokkban vannak. Nézz csak rá Potterre. Remeg, mint a nyárfalevél. Mielőbb Madam Pomfrey-hoz kell vinnem őket. Az iskolában lesznek, nem fognak elszökni. Ha kérdésed van, ott felteheted nekik őket.

Savage még mondani akart valamit, de Kingsley közbevágott.

- Rendben. Előbb beszélünk Vitrollal, és ha itt mindent elintéztünk, utánatok megyünk.

Piton köszönésképpen biccentett, és végre elindultak az iskola irányába.

A férfi felzárkózott Harry mellé, és halkan, sötét hangon megkérdezte.

- Minden a terveidnek megfelelően alakult? Elérted, amit akartál?

Hermione felkapta a fejét, és gyanakvóan nézte meg magának Harryt. _„Terv?"_ Magában összerakta Harry fogadóbeli viselkedését, és az előző napokban elejtett elszólásait. Mérgesen rázta hátra bozontos haját. „Ezért még számolunk, Harry Potter!"

Harry fájdalma ellenére is elvigyorodott. Legszívesebben nyelvet öltött volna Pitonra, ha nem érezte volna túl gyerekesnek.

- Hát persze – válaszolta Harry flegmán. - Vitrol érdeke is, hogy sikerüljön. Én visszakapom Siriust, ő meg hírnevet szerez magának.

A férfi bosszúsan felhorkant, és a menet élére állt. Az út további részét némán tették meg. Mire elérték Roxfort Nagykapuját, Harry már ereje utolsó tartalékait élte fel. Bal felkarja égett, Harry érezte, hogy duzzadt, és érzékeny. Bal lába bizsergett, és egyre merevebbnek érezte. A hideg rázta. Piton, aki leszegett fejjel ment előttük végig, kinyitotta a kaput, és megvárta, míg mindenki belép a roxforti birtok területére. Mikor beléptek a kapun, akkor tűnt fel neki Harry botladozó járása, és hogy egyik kezével a bal karját fogja. Két lépéssel utolérte a triót, majd megállt fia előtt.

- Mutasd!

Harry felnézett a férfire, akinek szemében meglátta, hogy értelmetlen lenne tovább titkolózni. Elvette kezét karjáról. A férfi közelebb hajolt, de nem nyúlt hozzá. Elővette pálcáját, és eltüntette Harry sérült karjáról a ruhát, szabaddá téve a sérülést.

Harrynek most nyílt alkalma, hogy tüzetesebben szemügyre vegye karját. Jól sejtette. Be volt dagadva. Emellett lilás színben pompázott.

- Miért nem szóltál, hogy megsérültél? – A férfi hangja egészen halk volt, de mostanra Harry már egészen jól kiismerte magát annak hangszíneiből. Ez most a _'visszafogott mérges'_ hangszín volt.

- Csak karcolás – rántotta meg a vállát, majd egyből meg is bánta, mert a fájdalom erőteljesen nyílalt bele.

- Hát persze – hagyta rá a férfi. – Nyomás a gyengélkedőre. Később meg elbeszélgetünk a felelőtlenségedről.

Mire a gyengélkedőre értek, Harry már támolygott és erősen sántított. Piton a lépcsőkön végig Harry mögött ment, hogy elkaphassa, ha a fiú összecsuklik. Megpróbált ugyan segíteni a fiának, de az egy morgással lerázta a segítő kezet. Piton önkéntelenül is arra gondolt, hogy milyen ismerős is ez a megmozdulás. _„Még is csak van bennünk néhány közös vonás…"_ – villantott fel egy gyors mosolyt.

A javasasszony felmérte a fiú állapotát, majd sarkon fordult, hogy összeszedje kellékeit. Harry elvánszorgott „megszokott" ágyához, és lerogyott. Madam Pomfrey egy bájitalokkal megrakott tálcával tért vissza.

Két bájitalos fiolát nyújtott a várakozó Hermione és Ron kezébe.

- Nyugtató elixír – mondta magyarázatképpen, majd Harry felé fordult, aki időközben óvatosan levette magáról az ingének maradékát.

- Ugye tudja, fiatalember, hogy mekkora szerencséje van? Az átok éppen hogy csak súrolta, így a bénulás folyamata lassú ütemű. Még pont időben érte el a kórtermet.

Magát sem értem, Perselus, miért nem lassította az átok hatását. Biztos vagyok benne, tudja, hogy kell… Remélem, nem azért, mert Harryről van szó…

A férfi felhorkant. Nem volt hozzászokva, hogy fejére olvassák, ha valamit nem tesz meg.

- Aki, ahogy maga is tudja a fiam – vágott közbe morogva. - Éppen ezért nem valószínű, hogy azt akarjam, lebénuljon. Ám valahogy ez a fiatalember el felejtette közölni azt az apró tényt, hogy valamelyik idióta auror egy bénító átokkal találta el.

Míg a szópárbaj zajlott, a mediboszorkány keze addig is serényen járt. Egyik bájitalt a másik után nyomta Harry szájához, a fiú pedig engedelmesen és szó nélkül kiitta azokat. Mikor az utolsó üveg is kiürült, a fiú szeme lassan lecsukódott.

- Most van egy kis dolgom. Gondolom, nem túl nagy kérés, hogy az izomlazítót belemasszírozza a fia bőrébe. - Ezzel egy sárga színű palackot nyomott a döbbent Piton kezébe és az irodájába ment.

Hermione és Ron, aki még mindig barátjuk ágyánál állt, némán, tátott szájjal nézték a jelenetet.

A férfi rájuk nézett, egy pillanat alatt rendezte arcvonásait, és rájuk dörrent.

- KIFELÉ! – Majd enyhültebben hozzátette. – Számoljanak be az igazgató úrnak a történtekről. A jelszó: csokibéka.

Miután kettesben maradtak, végignézett az ágyon fekvő fiún. Nadrágja felé nyúlt, hogy lehúzza róla, majd inkább pálcáját előhúzva, szó nélkül eltüntette a fiú fekete farmerját.

Sóhajtva letekerte a palack kupakját, öntött egy kevés izomlazító olajat a kezébe, és elkezdte beledörzsölni a fiú bőrébe.

A fiú teste meleg volt. Jóval melegebb a kelleténél. Érezte, hogy hideg kezének érintésétől a gyerek összerázkódik. Mikor végzett a lábával, az oldalával és a karjával folytatta. Végül visszacsavarta a kupakot az üvegre, és a letette a tálcára. Felállt, az ajtóhoz lépett, s lenyomta a kilincset, hogy távozzon. Válla fölött visszanézett a csapzott hajú fiúra, aki ebben a pillanatban békésen aludt. Résnyíre nyitotta az ajtót, majd visszalépett. Nem tudta magát rávenni, hogy elmenjen. Becsukta az ajtót, elővarázsolt magának egy széket, Poppy asztaláról elvett egy gyógyítással foglalkozó magazint, majd leült Harry ágya mellé. Két sorral később, félretette az újságot, hogy újra megnézze a fiú hőmérsékletét.

Megigazította a takarót a fiún, félresöpörte a hajszálakat az arcából. Fel kellett volna mennie az igazgatóhoz, hogy beszámoljon neki a történtekről, de mégsem tudta megtenni. Valami mélyen azt súgta neki, hogy Harry mellett kell maradnia. A fiú arca még mindig piros volt a láztól. Miután meggyőződött róla, hogy Poppy még mindig az irodában van, óvatosan kézbe vette a fiú kezét. A fia kezét_. „Nem kellett volna mostanra elmúlnia a láznak?"_ Furcsa, eddig ismeretlen, sosem tapasztalt érzések keringtek benne. „Ilyen az, amikor gyereke van az embernek? Ez a kellemetlen, fullasztó, gyomorszorító érzés? Ez egyáltalán nem kellemes…" – gondolta ironikusan. A fiú közben halkan felnyögött és motyogott valamit, magára vonva ezzel a férfi figyelmét. Felállt és fölé hajolt.

– Itt vagyok – súgta halkan, és megszorította a gyerek kezét.

Harry halványan elmosolyodott, és szinte azonnal megnyugodott.

- Ne hagyj magamra… - motyogta alig érthetően. A férfi elmosolyodott. – Sirius…

Piton szeme elsötétedett. Kiejtette kezéből fia kezét, amely így az ágyra hullott. Az ajtóhoz sietett, szinte feltépte, és kisietett.


	13. 13 Fejezet

13. Fejezet

Harryt vasárnap délután hosszas könyörgések árán Madam Pomfrey útjára engedte. Boldogan tépte fel a gyengélkedő ajtaját, ahol beleütközött az éppen belépni szándékozó Pitonba.

- Hova lesz a séta? – érdeklődött a férfi mogorván.

- A Griffendél Toronyba. Madam Pomfrey elengedett – válaszolta Harry kissé durcásan, és el akart menni a férfi mellett. A folyosón, kissé távolabb látta, hogy a barátai csillogó szemmel, cinkosan kacsintva, ott várakoznak, és csatlakozni akart hozzájuk.

Egyébként is rosszul esett neki, hogy a férfi felé sem nézett egész nap. Még a Madam Pomfrey szerint a számára készített erősítő főzetet is egy mardekáros diákjával küldte el.

_"Nyilvánvaló, hogy látni sem bír…" _

Mikor reggel felébredt, egy szétnyitott magazin hevert az ágya mellett a földön, és halványan emlékezett is rá, hogy a férfi az este még ott volt mellette, de utána minden összefolyt… Mintha Siriusról álmodott volna…

A férfi szó nélkül félreállt, és visszanyelte a kitörni készülő haragját. Harry egy pillanatra felvonta szemöldökét, végül csak rántott egy a vállán, és csatlakozott barátaihoz, majd izgatott sugdolózással távoztak, miközben a lány titkon egy levelet nyújtott át Harrynek.

- Igazgató úr – köszönt a bájitaltan tanár formálisan, miközben belépett az igazgató irodájába. – Hivattál.

- Igen, foglalj helyet. Citromport? – üdvözölte Dumbledore.

Perselus Piton helyet foglalt a szék sarkán és várakozó arccal fordult az igazgató felé. És fejét rázta a kínálásra. Kissé türelmetlenül szorította meg az asztal sarkát. Még vártak rá a javításra váró dolgozatok, és büntetőmunkák felügyelete. Utána még be akarta magát vetni a laborba, egy kis kutatómunka címén. Le akarta foglalni magát – túlságosan is -, hogy ne kelljen a fiún rágódnia. Nem akart a szükségesnél több időt eltölteni vele. Így is éppen elég volt a heti 4 bájitaltan óra és három okklumencia óra. Szigorúan csak az oktatásra összpontosított, és megpróbálta elkerülni a személyesebb ügyeket. _"Így minden könnyebb lesz" _ – bizonygatta magának.

- Ez ma érkezett a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumból – mutatott fel egy nagy alakú levelet. – Kitűzték Sirius Black tárgyalását. Ez szintén onnan jött – komorult el még jobban Dumbledore arca. Caramel is tudomást szerzett róla, hogy Harry gyámjai lemondtak a fiúról. Ma délután hívják össze a gyűlést, ahol ki akarják nevezni Harry új gyámját.

Piton megmerevedett ültében. Bármennyire is akart kívül maradni bizonyos dolgokon, nem nagyon sikerült.

Harry vágyálma, hogy Sirius lehessen a gyámja, összeomlott, mikor Piton értesítette a történtekről. Miután a meghallgatás és a döntés hamarabb lesz, mint Sirius tárgyalása, Harry keresztapja kiesett a lehetséges jelöltek közül. Sápadt arccal, némileg bizonytalanul állt a minisztériumi folyosó falához támaszkodva Dumbledore és Piton között, miközben arra várt, hogy behívják őket a terembe.

Perselus Piton is bizonytalan volt. Tudta, mit kell tennie. Ez nem is volt kétséges. Csak ez olyan végleges volt. Eddig, ha akarta, el tudta hitetni magával, hogy az egész csak tévedés, egy rossz rémálom, és egyszer majd felébred. Az egészben az volt a legszörnyűbb, hogy már nem is a fiúval volt baja. Megijedt. Megijedt attól, milyen kevésen múlik, hogy elfogadja fiaként Harry Pottert, hogy törődjön vele, hogy családot és otthont nyújtson számára, hogy akár még szeresse is. Megijedt, hogy hirtelen olyan dolgokra vágyott, amikre azelőtt gondolni sem bírt. Család... Amiben a családtagok szeretik és féltik egymást. Ahol megbíznak a másikban, és tanácsért fordulnak egymáshoz. Ahol nem szégyen kérni, és elfogadni sem az. Ahol a másik boldog, ha segíthet. Olyan család, ami neki sosem nem adatott meg. És Harrynek sem, ebben teljesen biztos volt. De hát hol van ő egy ideális családapától? Sosem akart szülő lenni. Azok után, amiket átélt és megtanult a saját családjában, főleg nem. Apró gyerekfejjel azt gondolta, hogy minden családban megszokott, hogy az apa iszik, ordibál, verekszik, hogy az anya mos, főz, vasal, takarít, és némán hajlongva alázatosan engedelmeskedik az urának. Később az iskolában gyorsan rájött, mekkorát tévedett. Hogy vannak olyan családok, akik boldogok, ha együtt lehetnek, akik alig várják, hogy újra lássák a szüleiket, naponta-hetente küldenek egymásnak a baglyokat hosszabbnál hosszabb levelekkel. Hogy van akit, hazavárnak. Számára csak egy ember volt, aki elfogadta és megvédte. Aki kiállt érte, és inkább vállalta, hogy a részeges apa rajta töltse ki a mérgét, ha úgy tetszett neki. Aki titkon levelet küldözgetett neki. Aztán egyszer csak nem jött több. Csak egy értesítés a Szent Mungóból. _„Mrs. Eileen Prince Piton folyó hó 8-án eltávozott az élők sorából." _Mindössze tizenöt éves volt. Annyi, mint Harry. Mint a fia… Megborzongott. Nem fogja hagyni, döntötte el határozottan, hogy Harry ugyanarra a sorsra jusson, mint ő. Aki hagyta, hogy a harag, gyűlölet, a vérszomj, a bosszú felülkerekedjen rajta. Bosszúja végül elérte a kiszemelt célját, de nem hozott enyhülést. Mindössze annyi történt, hogy belőle egy megkeseredett, velejéig cinikus, magányos ember vált. Ennek nem akarta kitenni Harryt. Valahogy el kell érnie, hogy a fiú is elfogadja. Nem lesz könnyű dolga – jól tudta. A kölyök isteníti Blacket, és Black is hű kutya módjára ragaszkodik a fiúhoz. Az a szerencséje, hogy Black nem lehet jelen ezen a meghallgatáson. Ha elérné, hogy pár nap múlva elítéljék, nyerne egy kis időt… - de nem, akkor Harry végleg meggyűlölné. Jól tudta, hogy a fiú titkol valamit előle. Látta, mikor a gyengélkedő előtti folyosón az a Granger lány egy fecnit próbált a kezébe dugni. Milyen óvatlan kis csitri. Biztos, hogy egy levél. De vajon kitől? És mi lehet benne?

Gondolataiból a nyíló ajtó riasztotta fel. A mellette álldogáló Harry összerezzent. Eddig nem is tűnt fel neki, milyen sápadt a fiú. Egy pillanatra megszorította a vállát – mintegy biztatásul –, majd mozgásra ösztökélte, és közben gyors pillantást váltott Dumbledore-ral.

Harry megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel, mikor a terembe belépve látta, hogy csak a teremben csak egy maroknyi varázsló és boszorkány tartózkodik. A terem ajtajával szemben ültek a félköríves karzaton egymás fölött elhelyezkedve. Az első sorban természetesen maga a miniszter, Cornelius Caramel. A miniszter jobbján egy rövid göndör hajú nő ült, hajában széles fekete bársony masnival. Talárja alól kivillant egy rózsaszínű gallér. Másik oldalán egy középkorú hölgy foglalt helyet, haja szoros kontyba fogva, és vastag keretes szemüveget viselt. Mellette egy fiatal férfi ült, szőke, kék szemű szigorú tekintetű. Előtte tekercsek és pennák sorakoztak. Mögöttük 2 sorban voltak a meghallgató-bizottság további tagjai, összesen heten. Négy nő, három férfi.

Harry nagyot nyelt. Nem értette, miért kell ennyi embernek jelen lennie. Végül, mikor Dumbledore és Piton nyomában betámolygott, lerogyott a számukra kijelölt helyre.

- Rendben, akkor kezdhetjük – szólalt meg Caramel, és a mellette ülő férfire nézett.

- Meghallgatás szeptember huszonkettedikén… - kezdett bele monoton hangon – Harry James Potter ügyében, akinek eddigi gyámjai lemondtak nevezettről. Feladatunk új, teljességgel megfelelő, felelősségteljes gyám kinevezése. Meghallgatók: Cornelius Caramel mágiaügyi miniszter, Lisa Marrow, az Ifjúságvédelmi és Családügyi Hivatal főtitkára, Dolores Jane Umbridge, a Miniszteri Hivatal államtitkára. Jegyzőkönyvvezető: Stuart Webster.

- Harry James Potter képviseletében megjelent Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore és Perselus Piton.

A miniszter halkan felhorkant, de intett a fiatal jegyzőkönyvet vezető varázslónak, hogy írja az elhangzottakat, majd újra megszólalt.

- Fent nevezett tizenöt éves fiúgyermek gyámjai Mr. Vernon Dursley, mugli és Mrs. Petunia Dursley mugli folyó év szeptember másodikán levelet küldtek a Mugli minisztérium Gyámügyi Hivatalához, melyben közölték, hogy ezennel lemondanak nevelt fiuk gyámságáról és kérik számára új gyám kinevezését. A család levelezését figyelő varázspostaszolgálat a levelet ismeretlen okból a Roxfort Boszorkány és Varázsló Szakiskola igazgatójához, Albus Dumbledore-hoz továbbította – itt szünetet tartott, és mereven az igazgatóra nézett -, ahonnan az, a mai napig nem érkezett meg a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium Családügyi Hivatalához. A levél másolata ismeretlen által, ismeretlen módon került a megfelelő osztályra. Természetesen vizsgálatot indítok a Muglifigyelő postaszolgálat ellen...

Harry nem nézett a miniszterre, inkább a többieket fürkészte. A rövid göndör hajú nő első látásra ellenszenvesnek tűnt, de a másik nő sem volt sokkal szimpatikusabb. Figyelmét sokkal inkább a második sorban, pontosan a göndör hajú boszorkány mögött ülő férfi fogta meg.

Fekete haj, fekete szem, magas széles váll, kifejező, szinte igéző tekintett, amely egyenesen rá, Harryre szegeződik. Mikor tekintetük találkozik, Harry majdnem eltátja a száját. _„Ez nem lehet…"_ – gondolja, de már tudja is a választ. Fejében felcsendül egy már ismert hang, és egy hideg számító kacaj.

„_Minden lehetséges…"_

Harry már nem is hallja, mit mond Caramel, mintha víz ment volna a fülébe, úgy zúg. Megfeszül, és a széke kartámlájába kapaszkodik.

A szót időközben a kontyos hölgy veszi át, és kifejezi sajnálatát Harry felé a rokonai elvesztése miatt, majd hosszas beszédbe kezd a szerető, gondoskodó mégis szigorú és következetes család fontosságáról. _„Hát a szigorúsággal és a következetességgel nem lesz baj…"_ – gondolja kissé rossz szájízzel. A boszorkány monoton hangon beszél, és Harry azon kapja magát, hogy képtelen figyelni a mondottakra. Akkor eszmélt fel, mikor a nő Caramel nevét említette.

- A hivatal munkatársai között - mint a hasonló, ritka esetekben most is - felmerült, hogy esetleg a varázsvilág tudtára adjuk, hogy Mr. Potternek gyámra lenne szüksége, ám kaptunk egy megtisztelő beadványt Caramel miniszter úrtól, amelyben kérelmezi Mr. Potter gyámságának ráruházását.

Mr. Caramel példamutató magatartása elég biztató, hogy a kérelmét érdemileg megvizsgáljuk. Kérem az összegyűlteket, kézfeltartással jelezzék, ha egyetértenek a kérés kivizsgálásával.

Harry meglepődött, mikor két kézen kívül mindenki más feltette a kezét. Az egyik persze a fekete hajú férfi volt. A másik egy boszorkány volt, aki a férfitól távolabb ült, de néha-néha összepillantottak.

A nő elégedetten mosolyodott el, és már újra beszélni kezdett.

- Akkor engedelmével, miniszter úr, fel kell tennem néhány kérdést.

Caramel jóindulatú mosollyal bólintott.

- Úgy érzi, miniszter úr, hogy megfelelő gyámja lenne Mr. Potternek?

- Természetesen. Bár nem vagyok nős, és nincsenek saját gyermekeim, azt hiszem az apai ösztönök mindig erősek voltak bennem, és szerintem Harry is egyetért velem, hogy remekül meg tudnánk érteni egymást.

- Amennyiben ön lenne Mr. Potter gondviselője, milyen elvárásai lennének a leendő fiával szemben?

- Harry már nem egy aprócska gyermek, hanem egy értelmes fiatalember, aki remek képességekkel van megáldva. Ugyanakkor azt is tudom, hogy nem erőssége a szabályok betartása. Az lenne a célom, hogy szoros, inkább baráti kapcsolatot alakítsak ki vele, hogy segíthessem őt a tanulmányai folytatásában, illetve abban, hogy minél komolyabban vegye azokat. Természetesen annak tudatában, hogy milyen nagy népszerűségnek és ismertségnek van kitéve világunkban, törődnöm kell azzal is, hogy Harry ezt a kellőképpen el tudja viselni, és megfelelő, méltó módon kezelni tudja. Mindezek mellett szeretném, hogy Harry a lehető legboldogabb éveit töltse el a körömben. Én a magam részéről minden tőlem telhetőt meg fogok tenni. – Ezzel rákacsintott a fiúra, aki halk, Caramel által nem hallható öklendező hangot adott ki magából.

- Számomra ez elég biztató. Van valakinek kérdése? – kérdezte Mrs. Marrow. Hanghordozásából Harrynek úgy tűnt, mintha nem is várna kérdést.

- Nekem lenne… - A fekete hajú férfi kért szót. Minden szem rászegeződött.

- Miniszter úr - kezdte halkan -, nem gondolja, hogy azzal, hogy Mr. Potter örökbefogadója lesz, ön válik Voldemort második számú célpontjává?

Harry nem tudta elfojtani a mosolyát. A Voldemort név hallatán Cornelius Caramel még a nyakát is behúzta. Mindazonáltal megpróbált magabiztosnak tűnni, bár hangja remegett.

- Ez nem lehet kifogás. Ha a bizottság úgy dönt, megfelelő gyám lennék Harry számára, akkor minden veszélyt vállalok.

A fekete hajú varázsló kissé kételkedőn biccentett, de nem kérdezett többet.

- Hát, ha nincs több kérdés, szavazásra bocsátom a kérdést.

Harry mellett megmozdult a szék, és Dumbledore alakja egyenesedett fel.

- A miniszter úr meggyőzően beszélt – mosolygott Caramelre -, és nyilván komolyan is gondolja, amit mondott. Ám ha jól tudom, a családügyi hivatal más nézőpontokat is szem előtt tart. Ezek egyike, hogy nem szakítjuk el egymástól a családtagokat, és bátorítjuk a családegyesülést.

- Nem tudom, miről beszél Dumbledore professzor. Megvizsgáltuk a család Potter, és Evans ágát. Mr. Potternek a nagynénjén és az unokaöccsén kívül nincsen más vérszerinti rokona. Ő a Potter család utolsó leszármazottja. Következtetésképpen a családegyesülés nem lehet felmerülő kérdés. Azt pedig nem tudtuk elérni, és nem is szorgalmazzuk többé, hogy a Dursley házaspár visszafogadja Mr. Pottert.

- Ez fel sem merült bennem – mondta az igazgató. Ám felmerül a kérdés. Mi van olyankor, ha történetesen Harrynek mégis lenne élő, közeli vérrokona, aki hajlandó lenne magához venni őt?

- Ez természetesen ugyebár csak hipotetikus kérdés, de a válasz: ilyenkor mindig elsőbbséget élvez a vérrokon. És amennyiben a rokonsági fok elég közeli, abban az esetben a döntés mindenképpen az, hogy a kiskorú gyermek a rokonhoz kerül.

- Köszönöm a válaszát, főtitkár asszony. Ebben az esetben, azt kell mondanom, hogy Cornelius Caramel nem lehet Harry Potter gyámja, ugyanis Harry vérszerinti édesapja él.

A teremben zűrzavar támadt, két ember kivételével mindenki felpattant, és a másik szavába vágva kezdett el beszélni. A fekete hajú férfi és a másik „nem"-mel szavazó nő egymásra nézett, és elégedetten elmosolyodott. A férfi Harryre nézett, és kacsintott. Piton összeszűkült szemmel nézett előbb a férfire, majd Harryre. Harry figyelmeztetően megrázta a fejét. Piton gyanakodva nézett újra a férfire, aki most őt nézte. Egy szemvillanásnyi időre a fekete szemek vörösbe váltottak, majd vissza. Pitonnak minden lelkierejére szüksége volt, hogy érzelemmentes maradjon. A hangzavar tovább folytatódott. Végül a miniszter jobbján ülő, mindeddig hallgató göndör hajú boszorkány felállt, és elkiáltotta magát.

- CSEND!

Harry az éles, visító hang hallatán befogta a fülét, ám a hang megtette hatását, s a terem elnémult.

Az Umbridge-nek nevezett nő Dumbledore-ra nézett, és kislányos fejhangon heherészett.

- Elnézést, professzor úr – mondta affektáló hangon. – Ha jól értettem az előbb, azt mondta, hogy Mr. Potter apja él. Nagyon remélem, főleg Mr. Potter érdekében, hogy ez nem egy nagyon rossz vicc.

- Biztosíthatom róla államtitkár asszony, hogy nem az. Ha megengedik, röviden felvázolnám a helyzetet. Mindannyiunk számára ismertek a nyáron történt események, mikor Harry Voldemort fogságába került.

Ebben a pillanatban felcsendült az ismerős hang Harry fejében.

„_Nem hagyhatod, hogy kiderüljön Perselus szerepe a köreimben."_

Harry már éppen felállni készül, hogy valamilyen módon félbeszakítsa az igazgatót, amikor a miniszter közbevágott.

- Jobban szeretnénk, ha Harry mesélné el nekünk a saját szavaival.

Dumbledore egy pillanatra megmerevedett, de Harry már talpon is volt, hogy „engedelmeskedjen" a _felkérésnek_. Bátorsága körülbelül idáig tartott. Nem tudta, hogyan is kezdjen neki. Idegesen megköszörülte a torkát. _„Remélem, legalább segítesz…"_

- Aznap, mikor a halálfalók elkaptak, összevesztem a nagybátyámmal, és elrohantam otthonról. - kezdte. - Nem jutottam messzire. Mikor legközelebb magamhoz tértem, már Voldemort állt a fejem fölött. Meg voltam róla győződve, hogy végem. – Harry hangja egyre magabiztosabb lett, ahogy a fejében elhangzó mondatokat ismételte hangosan. –Valamiért életben hagyott. Még ma sem értem, miért. Furcsa volt ott lenni. Szabadon mászkálhattam, mégsem voltam szabad. Mindig figyelt valaki. – Harry észrevette, hogy a miniszter szeme megcsillan – Mielőtt megkérdezik, nem láttam az arcukat. Maszkot viseltek. Csak Voldemort nem. - Harrynek kedve támadt nevetni, mikor látta, mindenegyes Voldemort szó elhangzása után a felnőtt varázslók összerezzennek. - Láttam, hogyan bánik Voldemort az embereivel, és ez ijesztő volt. Fizikailag nem bántott, inkább érzelmileg próbált megtörni. – Itt egy kis szünetet tartott, majd hozzátette. – Mivel abból neki nincs. A fogságban eltöltött idő alatt többször utalt arra, hogy szerinte nem is James Potter volt az apám. Meg voltam győződve arról, hogy csak azért teszi, hogy kikészüljek, hogy megalázzon és megtörjön. Lassan legyengültem az állandó utalásoktól. Hiába mondtam folyton a szemébe, hogy hazudik, ő csak nevetett. Végül egyik napon azt mondta, forduljak bizalommal kedvenc bájitaltanáromhoz. – Harry Pitonra nézett, aki enyhén felhúzott szemöldökkel hallgatta a _mesét_. – Nem értettem, nem is akartam megérteni. Ő nem is mondott többet egy szóval sem. Amikor kiszabadultam **Sirius** segítségével, és magamhoz tértem, ott volt mellettem az igazgató úr, és Piton professzor is, meg Lupin professzor. Nem nagyon emlékeztem semmire, de később minden visszajött. Piton professzorral nem akartam beszélni. Azt hiszem, elég köztudott, hogy nem volt elég jó a köztünk levő viszony. Így Dumbledore professzorral beszéltem, aki először nem mondott semmit. Lassan meg is nyugodtam, és mikor visszatértem az iskolába, megpróbáltam elfelejteni az egészet. De történt valami, ami megváltoztatta az egészet. A roxmortsi kimenőnkön megsérültem a minket védő aurorok egyik átkától, és Madam Pomfrey Piton professzort kérte meg, hogy vért vegyen tőlem.

Harry Dumbledore-ra nézett, aki megértette Harry célját, és a fiú mellé állt. Kezét bátorítóan a fiú vállára tette.

- Bármennyire is hihetetlennek tűntek nekem Harry szavai – vette vissza a szót az igazgató -, egy furcsa érzés mégsem hagyott nyugtot nekem, így Harry tudta nélkül elvégeztem egy vizsgálatot. Meg kell mondanom, meglepődtem. Ez volt az a pont, ahol be kellett vonnom Perselus Piton professzort is. Annyit magam is megállapítottam, hogy sajnálatos módon Harry nem James Potter fia, de azt már nem tudtam, hogy akkor ki lehet az apa. Piton professzor mélységes döbbenetére már az első vizsgálatok elvégzésekor is olyan név bukkant elő lehetséges apaként, akire egyikünk sem gondolt, de a későbbi vizsgálatok, amelyeket akkor már Harry közreműködésével az elmúlt napokban elvégeztünk, kétséget kizáróan megerősítette az apa személyazonosságát.

- És mégis ki lenne az a titokzatos apa? – érdeklődött Caramel miniszter összeráncolt szemöldökkel.

- Én.

A teremben a légy zümmögését is meg lehetett volna hallani, akkora csend támadt Perselus Piton bejelentése nyomán.

- Ez hazugság. Ez Dumbledore manipulációja. – Cornelius Caramel hangja rekedt volt, mintha órákig üvöltözött volna ezelőtt.

- Elhiheti, hogy nem az. – Piton fagyos hangja betöltötte a termet. – Ha valaha is apa akartam volna lenni, abban az egyben akkor is biztosak lehetnek, hogy nem ilyen módon szándékoztam megtudni. És ahogy… Harry említette, voltak bizonyos nézeteltéréseink.

- Mr. Piton, hajlandó lenne veritaszerum hatása alatt is megesküdni rá, hogy Mr. Potter a maga fia? – kérdezte a sokktól még mindig döbbenten Mrs. Marrow.

A férfi tétovázni látszott, majd döntött.

- Abban az esetben, ha Dumbledore professzor vállalja, hogy felügyeli a kérdéseket. – Amikor a nő tiltakozni akart, megelőzte. - Vannak olyan kérdések, amelyekre nem válaszolhatok, de ezt a veritaszerum hatása alatt nem tudom befolyásolni. Szükségem van az igazgató úr segítségére, hogy ezt megtegye helyettem.

Néhány pillanatnyi csend után a nő beleegyezően bólintott.

- Rendben. – A jegyzőkönyvvezetőhöz fordult, és súgott neki valamit. A férfi egy papírra írt néhány sort, pálcáját ráirányította, és a papírdarab formás kis repülővé alakulva kirepült az ajtón.

- Öt perc szünetet rendelek el, amíg a szer megérkezik – indítványozta a boszorkány.

A teremben halk beszélgetés vette kezdetét. Harryék nem szóltak egymáshoz. Néha ugyan egymásra néztek, és Harry úgy látta, apja mondani akar valamit, mégsem teszi. Így ő sem szólt. Amikor az igazgatóra nézett, valami furcsa szomorúságot pillantott meg az idős varázsló szemében. Nem tudta, mire vélje. Persze szégyenkezett is. Most akarva-akaratlanul, de Voldemort szövetségese lett. Ismételte a fejében felcsendült szavakat, amelyek akár igaznak is hangozhatnak mindenki más számára. Egyrészről védte Pitont. Tudta, ha felmerülne a neve Voldemort emberei között, a férfit mindenféle kérdezősködés nélkül az Azkabanba zárnák. Védte magát. Ha most nem ítélik a gyámságot Pitonnak, Caramel lecsap rá, és az még Pitonnál is rosszabb. Védte Dumbledore-t, aki tudott az egészről, mégsem árulta el nekik. Védte a teremben ülőket. Tudta, elég egy rossz mondat, és Voldemort csatateret változtat a tárgyalóteremből, és az első áldozat biztosan az az ostoba Caramel lesz. Egyről nem beszélt csak. Siriusról. Az egy másik tárgyalás része lesz.

Egy küldönc érkezett, kezében két apró fiolával. A terem egy emberként fordult a varázsló felé. Az átnyújtotta az üvegcséket a jegyzőkönyvvezető Websternek, majd távozott.

Lassan mindenki elcsendesedett. Webster Mrs. Marrow bólintására Pitonhoz lépett, és átnyújtotta neki az egyik bájitalt.

A férfi merev kézzel nyúlt érte. Kihúzta belőle a dugót és beleszagolt. A fény felé emelte. Avatott szemmel vizsgálgatta. Majd Harryre nézett. A fiú megremegett a férfi átható tekintetének súlya alatt, amely ezt sugallta: Ezt érted teszem.

Harry nyelt egyet, és bólintott. Tudom – üzenték vissza szemei.

Piton előbb visszanézett bizottságra, majd Albushoz fordult, és a kezébe nyomta a fiolát.

- A bájital megfelelő. Három csepp elegendő lesz – mondta halkan, és engedelmesen kinyújtotta nyelvét.

Albus a bájital beadása után várt néhány másodpercet, mielőtt halkan megkérdezte.

- Jól vagy, barátom?

Piton, aki a szer beadása után, tágra nyílt pupillával, kissé bambán bámult maga elé, felnézett.

Harry már látta maga előtt, hogy Piton felcsattan, de nem. Mindössze egy szemvillanás, és egy erőltetetten kipréselt monoton válasz érkezett.

- Nem, nem vagyok. Most vettem be egy olyan bájitalt, amit önszántából senki sem szeret elfogyasztani. Ám ha, arra vagy kíváncsi, a bájital megfelelő volt.

Harry még sosem látta a szérum hatását. Sosem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen tehetetlenné válik, aki megissza. Szívesen megszorította volna az apja kezét, de nem tudta, mit váltana ki ez a férfiből. Igen, Harry ebben a pillanatban az apját látta maga előtt, nem a gyűlölt bájitaltanárt.

- Kezdhetik – fordult Albus Dumbledore a bizottsághoz.

- Neve? – kezdte az alapokkal Mrs. Marrow.

- Perselus Piton.

- Született?

- 1960. január 9.

- Kielégítőnek tűnik. Akkor lássunk neki.

- Tudja, kicsoda Harry James Potter apja?

- Igen.

- Maga az?

- Igen.

- El tudja mondani, milyen körülmények között jutott a tudomására?

- Egy vérvizsgálat eredménye alapján.

- Maga végezte a vizsgálatot?

- Igen. Az eredmény minden kétséget kizáró. Az én fiam.

- Rendben. Most olyan kérdéseket kell feltennem önnek, amelyekre tudnom kell a választ, hogy eldönthessem, megfelelő alkalmas-e arra, hogy Mr. Pottert a gondjai bízzuk.

Piton nem reagált, így a nő folytatta.

- Ön sosem volt nős, ha jól tudom. Miből gondolja, hogy egyedülálló férfiként megfelelő apa válna magából?

- Tizennégy éve tanítok diákokat, és tíz éve vagyok a Mardekár házvezető tanára. Házvezető tanárként rengeteg problémával fordultak hozzám a diákjaim, és minden esetben igyekeztem segítségükre lenni. Ha is nem vagyok… voltam apa, véleményem szerint ennyi év alatt elég tapasztalatra tettem szert.

- Mr. Potter azt mondta, hogy az önök viszonya nem volt túlságosan barátinak mondható. Igaz ez?

- Igen.

- Elárulná, miben nyilvánult ez meg?

Harry kényelmetlenül érezte magát. Ez a kihallgatás kezdett rossz irányba fordulni. Segélykérően nézett Dumbledore-ra, de a mágus nem vette, vagy nem akarta észrevenni a néma kérést. Az apjára pillantott hát. Most először látta, hogy a férfi megpróbál ellenállni a szer hatásának. Sikertelenül.

- Amikor csak tehettem, pontokat vontam le a házától, büntetőmunkát adtam neki – jött végül az egykedvű, vontatott válasz. – Megaláztam, és megpróbáltam eltávolíttatni az iskolából.

- És megtudhatnánk, hogy miért?

Piton ezúttal nem tétovázott.

- Gyűlöltem. Arrogáns, pökhendi, fennhéjazó modorú, üdvöske, ő a kivételezett, pont olyan, mint… - sorolta megállás nélkül. – Harry felnyögött, mire Piton odakapta a fejét, és elhallgatott.

- Értem – mondta lassan a nő. – Nem hiszem, hogy ez a legjobb alapja egy apa-fiú kapcsolat megteremtéséhez.

„_Hát nem…"_ – Harry lehajtotta a fejét és a földet bámulta.

- A természet is megújul minden tavasszal. Az elszáradt falevelek lehullanak, helyére újak nőnek. Az emberi természet is képes megújulásra. Talán mindannyiunk életéből csak a lehetőség hiányzik ahhoz, hogy megváltozzunk. – Dumbledore halk megjegyzésére a nő elhallgatott.

- Úgy gondolja, képes változtatni Mr. Potterrel szembeni viselkedésén?

- Igen. – Piton egyenesen a fiú szemébe nézett. A gyors, hezitálás nélküli válasz meglepte Harryt, és hallhatóan nyelt egyet.

- Ez azt jelenti, hogy már nem gyűlöli?

Piton ismét a fiú felé fordulva mondta.

- Nem. – Harry határozottan kényelmetlenül érezte magát. Elfordult a férfitől és a kérdezgető gyámügyes boszorkányra nézett.

A nő most láthatóan elégedettnek tűnt a válaszokkal.

- Még egy kérdés Mr. Piton.

- Határozottan kijelenti, hogy szándékában áll a fia mellé állni és vele egy családot alkotni? Fiaként tekinteni rá, és megadni számára minden segítséget és a lehetőséget egy boldog és biztonságos gyerekkorhoz?

- Igen.

- Köszönöm. Nekem nincs több kérdésem.

A teremre csend hullott. Mindenki a másikra nézegetett.

- De nekem van. – Caramel hangja vágott a hirtelen beálló csendben.

- Piton halálfaló volt. Ezt mindenki tudja. És most mégis Pottert akarják a gondjaira bízni? Mi a biztosíték arra, hogy az első útja nem Tudjukkihez vezet? Honnan tudjuk, hogy Piton nem őt szolgálja-e most is?

Halk pusmogás és kényszeredett mocorgás vette kezdetét.

- Teljes mértékben megbízom Perselus Pitonban – mondta Dumbledore teljes meggyőződéssel. – Az elmúlt években többször is bebizonyította, hogy bármilyen… ellentétek állnak közte és Harry között, mindig ott volt, ha Harrynek segítségre volt szüksége.

- Igaz ez Mr. Potter? – Ez Umbridge volt.

Harry megköszörülte a torkát. Bármennyire nem volt ínyére a helyzet, úgy érezte, ki kell állnia Piton mellett.

- Igen. Piton professzor többször is megvédte az életem az elmúlt évek során. – Halkan, de határozottan beszélt.

- És ha neked kellene választanod, kivel akarsz maradni, őt választanád?

Most jött el az a pillanat, amelytől Harry a legjobban félt. A döntésé, amelyet nem halogathatott tovább. Nem mintha túl sok lehetősége lett volna. Piton vagy Caramel? Caramel vagy Piton? Nem is kérdéses, kit válasszon. Végül is, ez a tervének is megfelel. Vett hát egy nagy levegőt, megpróbált határozott arcot vágni, mikor az apjára nézett.

- Ő az apám, és én vele akarok maradni. Őt választom.

- Azt is meg tudod magyarázni nekünk, hogy miért?

Hát erre nem számított. Hogy még magyarázkodnia is kell. Sosem szeretett az érzéseiről beszélni. Vállat vont.

- Gondolom azért, amiért a többi gyerek is, hasonló helyzetben. Szeretne egy családot.

- Ön már nem kis gyerek Mr. Potter, gondolom, vannak elvárásai is.

- Elvárások? Nem tudom, mire gondolnak… - Harry zavarba jött. – Szerintem ez majd magától kialakul. Biztosan lesznek szabályok, amiket be kell tartanom, és gondolom büntetés, ha megszegem. – Nyelt egyet. – Nem mintha meg akarnám szegni… – szabadkozott egyből, mikor látta, hogy a többiek milyen arccal néznek rá. – A lényeg – hadarta -, hogy ezt inkább az apámmal szeretném megbeszélni. Szerintem, csak össze kell csiszolódnunk. – Ebben ugyan kételkedett, de legalább jól hangzott.

Hát, ha nincs több kérdés, akkor nincs más hátra, minthogy eldöntsük.

Megkérem Önöket, hogy addig fáradjanak ki a folyosóra.

Mindannyian felálltak. Harry és Piton egyenesen a folyosóra ment, míg Dumbledore előrement, és átvette a másik üvegcsét Webstertől. Harry óvatosan pislantott fel apjára, mikor az mindenféle óvatosság nélkül leöntötte a torkán a fiola tartalmát. A férfi megrázkódott, és pislogott párat, hogy magához térjen kábultságából, majd Harryre nézett. Szótlanul bámulták egymást, mintha először találkoznának. Harry félt a férfi reakciójától. Ismerte már annyira, hogy tudja, nem szereti, mikor valaki kiszolgáltatottnak látja. És ez most pontosan olyan helyzet volt. Biztos volt benne, hogy önszántából nem ismerte volna be, hogy nem gyűlöli, vagy hogy a fiaként tekint rá.

Albus Dumbledore szórakozottan pillant egyikről a másikra. Bár nem olyan régen még nem volt benne biztos, hogy jó ötlet-e ezt a két különböző és mégis annyira egyforma embert összeereszteni, már úgy érzi, minden rendben lesz. Ennek hangot is ad.

- Minden rendben lesz. – Megszorítja Harry vállát, aki még mindig apját bámulja.

Húsz perc telik el. Harry idegesen toporog, még Piton is sápadtabb a szokottnál, ahogy fel-alá mászkál a folyosón. Egyedül Dumbledore ácsorog nyugodtan, hátával a falnak támaszkodva. Kinyílik az ajtó. Piton megáll. Harry is összeszedi magát. Belépnek a terembe.

Megállnak a terem közepén. Harry körbenéz, szemével a fekete hajú férfit keresi. A férfi magabiztosan és önelégülten mosolyog. Harry gyanakodni kezd. Szemével most a többieket pásztázza, de megkönnyebbülten látja, hogy nem lát bamba, üresen maga elé bámuló vagy fókuszálatlan tekinteteket.

Caramel tekintete például semmi jót nem ígért, ami Harry örömmel tölti el. Ha a miniszter mérges, akkor az azt jelenti, hogy…

- Meghoztuk a döntést. Mr. Potter felügyeletének joga, ezentúl az apáé, Perselus Pitoné. Már csak egy kérdés van hátra. Tudom, hogy általában ez nem kérdéses, de Mr. Potter személye a varázsvilágban különös fontosságot tölt be, így meg kell kérdeznem. Mindenáron meg kívánja változtatni a fia nevét?

Piton Harryre nézett, de a fiú a cipőjének orrát bámulta, ahogy a választ várta. Egy ilyen beszélgetés. Akkor Piton egyértelműen ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy a fia Piton nevet viselje, és a James nevet is elvetette. Harry egy része ezt megértette, de a másik fele erősen tiltakozott ez ellen. Eddigi majdnem tizenöt éve alatt megszokta a nevét, és bár bosszantotta az ezzel járó figyelem, mégis az apjára – az eddig annak hitt apjára – emlékeztette. És most fájt, borzasztóan fájt, hogy meg kell tőle válnia.

- A fiam neve ezentúl, Harry James Potter Piton legyen – mondta. – Természetesen Harry hivatalos megszólítása Piton lesz, de a magánéletben rábízom, melyiket használja.

Harry felkapta a fejét. Ez sokkal több volt, mint amit várt. Ráadásul a fejében egy gúnyos kacaj is felcsendült. _„Úgy tűnik, apád szíve kezd ellágyulni."_

A teremben ülők szedelőzködni kezdtek. Harry még egyszer összenézett a fekete hajú férfivel. Észrevétlenül biccentett felé, majd Dumbledore és Piton nyomában elhagyta a termet.

- Köszönöm – suttogta halkan, mikor a folyosóra értek. Piton csak bólintott. Elvigyorodott, mert eszébe jutott a kacagás a fülében. – Nyalókát is kapok? – Csak egy horkantás volt a válasz, de Dumbledore felkuncogott, és Harryre kacsintott.

Mikor hullafáradtan visszaértek a Roxfortba, mindhárman lerogytak egy-egy székre.

- Ezzel megvolnánk. – Az igazgató hangja fáradtnak, bár elégedettnek tűnt. – Citromport, teát?

Harry és Piton egyszerre rázta meg tagadóan a fejét.

- Elmehetnék? – kérdezte Harry halkan. – Egy kicsit… öhm… elfáradtam. Ha nem gond visszatérnék a … - elbizonytalanodott. Nem volt biztos benne, hogy most azonnal el akarja-e mondani az egész toronynak, hogy mi történt vele. Erre még nem állt készen. És arra, hogy az alagsori szobájába menjen? Meglepetésére Piton felállt.

- Köszönök mindent, Albus. Gyere Harry, vár a szobád.


	14. 14 Fejezet

14. fejezet.

- Miért nem lehet felfogni, hogy nem vagyok éhes! – Harry immáron harmadszor ordította ugyanezt a mondatot Perselus Piton képébe.

Perselus nyugodtan nézte a vörös arcú, enyhén hisztériás gyereket, és gúnyosan elhúzta a száját.

- Tehát elszállt a híres griffendéles bátorság. Értem. – Karját összefonta mellkasa előtt. – Nos, nem erőltetlek. Ha inkább a szobádban akarsz elbújni, ahelyett, hogy szembenéznél az elkerülhetetlennel, hát tedd. - Egy tempus időbűbájjal ellenőrizte az órát. – Első órád bájitaltan. Ne késs el! – mondta és az ajtó felé indult. Már a kilincsen volt a keze, mikor meghallotta Harry halk mormogását.

- Gondolom, nem hagyhatnám ki a mai napot? – kérdezte halkan, lehajtott fejjel.

Perselus egy pillanatig habozni látszott, majd lassan megrázta a fejét. – Jól gondolod.

Piton távozása után Harry leroskadt a székre, és tenyerébe ejtette a fejét.

Egyszerűen képtelen volt szembenézni a többi roxforti diákkal. „Mit fognak róla gondolni a griffendélesek? Nem akarta látni osztálytársai szánakozó arcát, nem akarta hallani a mardekárosok gúnyos megjegyzéseit, sem a hugrabugosok és hollóhátasok kommentárjait.

Legszívesebben belefúrta volna a fejét a párnájába, és ki sem mászott volna az ágyából soha többé. Vagy legalább az elkövetkező két hétben.

De nem volt menekvés. Egy pukkanásra figyelt fel.

- Dobby hallotta a híreket. Dobby hozott Harry Potternek reggelit, és elhozta a tankönyveit is – üdvözölte a manó.

- Köszönöm, de nem vagyok éhes – hárította el Harry elkomorult arccal, de mikor meglátta a manó lekonyuló fülét, nagyot sóhajtott, és elvette a tálcáról az egyik kenyeret. – Köszönöm, Dobby – mormogta. A manó arca egy csapásra felragyogott.

Harry egészen az utolsó pillanatig várt, hogy kimerészkedjen a folyosóra. Szerencséjére Piton lakosztálya és a bájital tanterem viszonylag közel volt egymáshoz, így mikor úgy ítélte meg, hogy már valószínűleg mindenki a teremben van, kezében a könyveivel kilépett a lakosztály ajtaján. A terem ajtaja csukva volt. Idegesen, remegő kézzel nyúlt a kilincs után, attól tartott, hogy Piton - képtelen volt rágondolni az apjaként - már a teremben van. Ám amikor már éppen benyitott volna, ismerős hang hangzott fel a folyosó végéről.

- Mélyen megható. Úgy látom, mégis megtisztelsz a jelenléteddel.

Harry nagyot ugrott ijedtében, és elsápadt. Már várta a szokásos „Tíz pont a Griffendéltől" szöveget, de az elmaradt. Piton csak egy rosszalló morgással beterelte maga előtt a fiút, majd maga is belépett az osztályterembe.

Ahogy Piton végigvonult a termen, úgy suttogott össze az osztály mögötte. A rosszindulatú mormogások mindegyike azt taglalta, hogy ők ketten teljes egyetértésben léptek be a terembe, ám Harry meg sem hallotta. Ő amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, becsúszott a helyére Ron és Hermione mellé, és a padját bámulta maga előtt. Közben Piton a katedrához ért, és szembefordult az osztállyal. Elővette leggyilkosabb pillantását, és végignézett a nebulókon.

A tábla felé fordult, és pálcájának intésére utasítások sora jelent meg rajta.

- Mire várnak? Lássanak hozzá. Az óra végére mindenkitől elvárom, hogy hibátlan sebzáró kenőcsöt tegyen az asztalomra, megértették?

A terem elnémult, és lázas sietséggel igyekeztek eleget tenni a tanár felszólításának.

Harry előkészítette az alapanyagokat, és elkezdte összeaprítani a hozzávalókat, úgy ahogy azt a mellette ülő Hermionétől látta. A lány másik oldalán ülő Ron Weasley is hűen másolta barátnője minden mozdulatát.

Harry közben a következő lépésre váltott. Felszította üstje alatt a lángokat, és elkezdte beleszórni a porított körömvirágot és az ürömgyökeret. Éppen lejjebb vette a lángokat, amikor az előtte ülő Parvati Patil ijedt sikkantást hallatott. Harry felnézett. A levegőben még látta egy pillanatra Albus Dumbledore főnixmadarát, Fawkes-et, majd a madár egy éles villanás keretében eltűnt. Perselus Piton kibontotta a főnixtől átvett borítékot, és olvasni kezdte. Mélyet horkantott, majd szó nélkül Harry felé indult, és a kezébe adta.

Harry gyanakodva vette át a férfitől. Miután elolvasta, kérdőn nézett a bájitalmesterre, de annak arcáról szokás szerint semmit sem tudott leolvasni.

- Olvastad az igazgató úr utasítását. Takarítsd le az asztalodat, és menj! – mordult a férfi, majd visszament a terem elejére. – A többiek folytassák a feladatukat.

Harry eloltotta a lángokat az üstje alatt, eltüntette az asztaláról az összevágott hozzávalókat, és egy _evapores_-szel kiürítette az üstjét is. Tankönyvét a táskájába tette, és halkan az ajtó felé indult.

- Mr. Potter – állította meg Piton hangja az ajtónál. Harry visszafordult. – Vacsora után, pontban hétkor jelentkezzen az irodámban, hogy elkészítse ugyanezt a feladatot.

- Igen, tanár úr – sóhajtotta Harry, majd elindult az igazgató irodája felé.

- Bűvös bizsere! – mondta az ajtó előtt álló vízköpőknek, majd a mozgó csigalépcső egyenesen az igazgató ajtajához szállította őt.

Odabentről ismerős hang hallatszott ki. Harry a nap folyamán először mosolyodott el. Lenyomta a kilincset, és belépett.

- Remus! – köszöntötte a férfit félszeg mosollyal. – Van valami híred? Jól van Sirius? Nem bántották? Ugye…

- Igen – vágott a szavába a vérfarkas szelíden. – Sirius jól van. Tőle jövök. Az igazgató úr elérte, hogy meglátogathassam.

Harry mogorván nézett Dumbledore igazgatóra.

- Én is szerettem volna látni őt… - mormogta halk szomorúan.

- Tudom, Harry – dünnyögte az igazgató -, de úgy ítéltem meg, hogy jelen helyzetedben sokkal inkább javadra válik egy pihentető alvás

Harry figyelmen kívül hagyta a férfi szavait.

- Elmondtad neki? – kérdezte szinte suttogva. – Most utál? Nem is akar többé látni? – Szeméből szinte sütött az attól való félelem, hogy nem kell többé Siriusnak, most, hogy már hivatalosan is Piton fia.

Remus egyből mellette termett, és szorosan magához ölelte a reszkető fiút.

- Ne butáskodj, Harry. Sirius imád téged. És nem érdekli, hogy Piton az apád. – Harry kételkedő pillantására, megvonta a vállát. – Na jó, ez nem teljesen igaz, de azt mondta, túlteszi rajta magát.

- Örülök neki. Ugye holnap túl leszünk ezen a rémálmon? Tisztázódik a neve, és végre szabad lesz?

- Mindent megteszünk, ami csak módunkban áll, hogy tisztázzuk Sirius nevét, Harry, de te is tudod, hogy nehéz dolgunk lesz. Az apádat nem hívhatjuk; senki nem hinné el, hogy Perselus Piton önként tesz tanúvallomást Sirius Black oldalán. Mindenki azt hinné, hogy csak azért teszi, mert már ő Harry Potter apja, aki el akarja érni, hogy a fia felnézzen rá. Egy vérfarkas szava sem sokat ér. – Albus Dumbledore hangja elég lemondónak tűnt. Harry, aki eddig bizakodónak tűnt, most felkapta a fejét.

- Maga már le is mondott róla – állapította meg. - Miért? Mindig azt mondta, hogy csak azért mert valami nem könnyű, még nem lehetetlen. Sosem tudjuk meg, mi sikerülhet, ha meg sem próbáljuk – kántálta Harry Dumbledore egy régi mondását.

Remus halványan elmosolyodott. – Nem adtuk fel Harry – csitította a fiút. – Sosem adnám fel – tette hozzá halkabban.

- Én is ott akarok lenni a tárgyalásán – jelentette ki Harry ellentmondást nem tűrően. – Nem fogom hagyni, hogy Siriust elítéljék.

Dumbledore felsóhajtott.

- Ezt már az apáddal kell megbeszélned, Harry. Tekintve, hogy a tárgyalás a tanítási idő alatt zajlik, az ő beleegyezése is szükséges ahhoz, hogy elhagyd az iskolát. És természetesen gondoskodni kell a megfelelő kísérőről is.

- Majd én beszélek Perselusszal, Harry – szorította meg a fiú vállát Remus. És örömmel elkísérlek. Gondolom, ez önnek is megfelel, Albus.

--

- Valamiért olyan érzésem van, hogy Dumbledore nem is akarja annyira már, hogy Sirius szabad legyen – jegyezte meg Harry sötéten, mikor kicsivel később Remus mellett baktatott a folyosón. Mintha nem akarná, hogy most, hogy Piton az… apám – nagyot sóhajtott - azt, hogy Sirius is a közelemben legyen.

- Rémeket látsz, Harry. Miért akarná ezt az igazgató úr? – Remus kételkedve csóválta meg a fejét.

Harry megvonta a vállát. – Higgy, amit akarsz, Remus, de én kinézem Dumbledore-ból.

Remus megállt a folyosó közepén, és szembefordult a fiúval.

- Harry, Dumbledore igazgató úr mindig a javadat akarta. Ne hagyd, hogy bárki kételyt támasszon benned.

Harry egy ideig állta Remus tekintetét, majd elfordította a fejét, és zavartan bólintott.

Való igaz, hogy az utóbbi időben összezavarodott benne a Dumbledore-ról felállított kép. Már nem az a tisztalelkű erős varázsló volt, aki mindig Harry pártját fogta, aki a világos oldal elkötelezett híve volt. Voldemort elültette benne a gyanú szikráját. Már látta a varázsló sötét, manipulatív oldalát is. Azt, amely a maga finom módján irányítja az embereket, és eléri, hogy azt tegyék, ami számára a legkényelmesebb. Ám ezt nem most fogja megvitatni a folyosón állva.

- Mennem kell, mert elkések - mondta zavartan, és esetlenül megölelte Remust. - Örülök, hogy láttalak. Gondolom, akkor délután még találkozunk…

- Hogyne. Feltétlenül megkereslek, miután beszéltem Perselusszal.

Az átváltoztatástan óra éppen olyan volt, amire számított. Akárhányszor összetalálkozott a szeme a házvezető tanáráéval, a nő tekintete ellágyult, és szánalom csillant meg benne. Ez Harryt nagyon bosszantotta, de megpróbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni. Ám az óra végére már forrt benne a harag. Nem szerette, ha bárki is sajnálkozik rajta, úgyhogy amikor végre tényleg véget ért az óra, Harry elsőként viharzott ki a teremből, és esélyt sem adott a nőnek, hogy váltson vele pár szót.

Hermione és Ron is csak a következő folyosó végén érték utol. Némán ballagtak egymás mellett a Legendás Lények Gondozása órára. Ron és Hermione több pillantást is váltottak egymással, mire Harry kitört.

- Legyünk túl rajta – csattant. – Hallgatlak titeket. De ha azt akarjátok mondani, mennyire sajnáljátok, inkább bele se kezdjetek. Gondolom, tele volt vele a Reggeli Próféta, és most az egész Roxfort az új nevemen csámcsog. Gondolom a fél Mardekár le volt döbbenve, hogy egyetlen pontlevonás sem érte a Griffendél házat a bájital óra alatt.

- Hát, ami azt illeti, ez nem így van. Neville-nek sikerült felrobbantani egy újabb üstöt, és Piton levont tőle tizenöt pontot – dünnyögte Ron. Harry elkerekedett szemmel nézett rá, majd kirobbant belőle a nevetés.

Két barátja hamar csatlakozott hozzá.

- Szegény Neville, látnod kellett volna – tette hozzá fuldokolva Ron. – Az egész képét beterítette valami kék színű trutymó. Bár, hogy mitől lett kék, azt csak ő tudná megmondani… És még büntetőmunkát is kapott. Onnantól kezdve Piton valahogy nyugodtabbnak tűnt.

Valamiért ettől Harry is megkönnyebbült.

- Akkor jó – sóhajtotta. – Bocs, hogy olyan undok voltam, csak…

- Semmi baj Harry. Megértjük. Biztos nem könnyű – mosolygott gyengén Hermione. – Nem volt jó reggele Piton professzornak sem. Dumbledore professzor reggel bejelentette, mi történt, és azt is elmondta, hogy mennyire örül, hogy Piton professzor úr végre megtudta, hogy van családja, és a legjobbakat kívánta neki. És persze biztosította, hogy mindenki a segítségére lesz, ha tanácsra lesz szüksége. Piton persze nem vette túl jó néven. Látnod kellett volna, milyen csend lett a Nagyteremben, mikor a diákok meglátták a Próféta címoldalát. Addig azt hitték, valami vicc az egész.

Ja, Piton szeme szinte villámokat szórt, mikor Flitwick professzor gratulált neki. Hagrid meg úgy lökte oldalba, hogy majdnem leesett a székről. Persze elnézést kért tőle rögtön.

- Azt biztos csak véletlen volt. Tudjátok, Hagrid, milyen elővigyázatlan tud lenni néha – védte a vadőr a lány.

- Ja, biztos véletlen volt – jegyezte meg Ron gúnyosan.

- És mit írt a Próféta? – csúszott ki Harry száján akarata ellenére.

**- Harry Potter az Ex-halálfaló fia. Nem Caramel miniszter úr lett a** **Kis Túlélő gyámja **– idézte Ron Weasley a címoldal szövegét enyhe kárörömmel. Még ő is úgy vélte, hogy Piton jobb választás Caramelnél. Bár nem sokkal.

- Kéred? – húzta elő Hermione a táskájából az újságot. Harry megállt, és a kezébe vette a lapot.

A főcím alatti fényképről ő integetett vissza. A fekete-fehér fénykép-Harry kissé sápadt volt, és mereven bámult maga elé Mögötte Perselus Piton állt, aki kezét a láthatóan ideges Harry vállán nyugtatta.

Harry hosszan nézte a fényképet. Valahogy megnyugtató látvány volt. Szinte most is érezte a meleg kezet a vállán.

Elfintorodott, és elhessegette magától a hirtelen támadt gondolatot, mely szerint talán mégis kéne adni esélyt az apa-fia kapcsolatnak.

Visszaadta a lánynak az újságot. – Menjük, mert elkésünk. Hagrid? - Villant bele a lány előző mondata. – Hagridet mondtál? Mikor jött vissza? – Csak most esett le neki, hogy Hagrid nevét hallotta.

Hermione szélesen elmosolyodott. – Tegnap késő délután. Hallottam, mikor vacsora után közölte Dumbledore professzorral, ma már készen áll a tanításra.

- Aha, értem. És jól van? Nem voltatok nála?

- Nem. Meg akartunk várni vele, de miután nem jöttél… - motyogta Ron.

- Értem – jegyezte meg Harry, miközben a földet bámulva bandukolt előre.

- Szerintem akkor is rendes dolog volt Piton tanár úrtól, hogy kiállt melletted a nyilvánosság előtt – jegyezte meg Hermione halkan, ismét visszatérve az előző témához.

- Nem mintha lett volna más választása – vágta rá Ron. – Dumbledore úgy sem hagyta volna – vonta meg a vállát Harry kérdő pillantására. – Igaz?

- Valószínű – hagyta jóvá Harry. Azt már csak magában tette hozzá, hogy Voldemort sem hagyta volna, hogy Piton csak úgy kisétáljon ebből a helyzetből. Így Harry kettős csapdába került. Voldemort és Dumbledore is csak kihasználja az ebből fakadó előnyt. Harrynek ma már nem először jutott eszébe a két ellentétes oldal vezetőjének kettős játszmája, amelyben ő, Harry volt a tét.

- Beszéltem Remusszal – próbálta ismét másra terelni a szót. – Holnap lesz Sirius tárgyalása. Azt ígérte, beszél Pitonnal, és megkéri, hadd legyek én is ott.

- Pitonnal? Mi köze hozzá? – kérdezte Ron nem is gondolkodva. – Ja, tudom… Hát, ha eddig néha irigyeltelek is, ez mostanra teljesen elmúlott. Piton, mint apám. – Látványosan megborzongott.

Közben utolérték őket a többiek is.

- Szia, Harry – köszöntötték őt háztársai kissé félénken.

– Ma már visszajössz a Toronyba, vagy végleg Pitonhoz költözöl? – kérdezte Dean Thomas. – Gondolom, most játszanod kell a jó fiút. Esetleg házat is váltasz? Vagy már túl is vagy rajta? Esetleg másban is a rendelkezésére állsz?

Harry nagyon lassan fordult szembe osztálytársával.

- Tessék? – kérdezte döbbenten.

- Neked teljesen elment az eszed, Dean – kiáltotta Ron vörös fejjel. – Hogy mondhatsz ilyet? Neked hogy esne, ha egyik napról a másikra azt kéne megtudnod, hogy az apád nem az apád, de van helyette másik. Egy élő. Egy igazi seggfej. Egy olyan, aki bármikor úgy dönthet, hogy azt akarja, Harry mostantól a Mardekár-ház tagja legyen. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy tegnap nem önszántából aludt Piton ágyában. Ööö.. izé a szobájában.

- Azt hiszem, én kihagyom a mai napot – súgta Hermione fülébe, majd miután mindenkin végignézett, szó nélkül sarkon fordult, és elindult vissza a kastély felé.

- Most mi van? Valami rosszat mondtam? – kérdezte Ron értetlenül.

- Hogy ti milyen hülyék vagytok – csattan fel Hermione. – Nyilvánvaló, hogy Harry nem tudott róla, hogy mától akár mardekáros is lehet, ha Piton úgy dönt. Mivel nem tette meg, egyértelmű, hogy nem is áll szándékában. És ahelyett, hogy mellette állnátok, most még hátba is támadjátok. Milyen griffendélesek vagytok ti? Szégyelljétek magatok. – Hermione dühösen toppantott, és Harry után szaladt.

- Harry! Harry, várj!

- Ne törődj velük – lihegte kifulladva, mikor utolérte a fiút. – Dean nem gondolta komolyan. Csak tudod, mindenkit megdöbbentett, mikor egyszerre jöttetek be az ajtón. Érted ment, igaz?

- Nem – ismerte be Harry. – Én nem is akartam ma órára menni. Kértem, hogy engedjen el mára, de persze ismerjük. Nem tette. Így hát vártam az utolsó pillanatig, és még előtte be akartam lógni a terembe. De mikor van nekem szerencsém? Sose. Én vagyok az, aki nem kell senkinek. Ha mégis, biztos fűződik hozzá valami érdeke. Én vagyok az, akiből mindenki szakítani akar egy darabot. Akinek azért vannak barátai, mert ő Harry Potter. És akit persze azért utál mindenki, mert ő Harry Potter. A Fiú, Akit Lassan Rohadtul Nem Érdekel Már Semmi! Tudod mit? Tényleg jobb volt lenn a pincében, Piton szobájában. Soha nem volt szobám, amit csak nekem csináltak volna. Pedig ő épphogy csak elvisel. Ha nekik derogál egy levegőt szívni velem, akkor magasról teszek rájuk.

Harry szép lassan felhergelte magát. Hermione ijedten harapta be a szája szélét. Amikor Harry így viselkedett, az sosem vezetett jóra. Ám szerencsére ekkor lépett ki a házából Hagrid, aki örvendezve indult meg feléjük.

- Harry! És Hermione! De jó látni titeket! Gyertek, igyekezzetek, mert elkéstek – köszöntötte őket túlontúl vidáman. – Mára valami nagyon érdekeset készítettem nektek elő. Siessünk.

A két barát egymásra nézett. Hermione megvonta a vállát, és óvatosan megfogta Harry talárjának ujját.

- Gyere – mondta szégyenlősen. – A többiekkel meg ne is törődj.

A többiektől távol álltak meg. Egy széles törzsű fának támaszkodva unottan figyelték az órát.

Óra végén, miután a többieket eleresztette, Hagrid odalépett a két fiatalhoz.

- Jól látom, én, hogy valami nincs rendben, igaz, Harry? - kérdezte óvatosan a vadőr.

Harry megvonta a vállát, de nem válaszolt. Megtette helyette Hermione. - Délután mindent elmesélünk. Jó, Hagrid. Úgyis nagyon kíváncsi vagyok, hogy ment a küldetésed? Találkoztál velük? Mit mondtak? Ugye-

- Ki mondta, hogy küldetésen voltam? - szakította félbe a lány folyamatos csacsogását a vadőr? - Egyáltalán honnan tudtok róla?

A lány titokzatosan elmosolyodott. - Te mesélsz a kalandodról az óriásokkal, Harry meg elmeséli, hogyan lett belőle Piton.

Harry bosszús felhorkanását, Hagrid hangos felhördülése elnyomta. - Azt magam is tudni szeretném - bődült fel hangosan.

A nap nagyon lassan telt el. Alig várta, hogy véget érjen a délelőtti utolsó óra, és egy kis nyugalma legyen. Ám amikor belépett a Nagyterembe, majdnem visszahőkölt. Már tele volt a terem, és mindenki azonnal abbahagyta az evést, hogy ránézzen és összesúgjon.

Ez volt az, amitől a hideg még inkább kirázta. Ami mindig emlékeztette rá, hogy ő más, mint a többiek. Különc. Csodabogár.

Hermione a könyökénél fogva húzta magával. – Enned kell – mondta ellentmondást nem tűrően. A griffendéles asztal szélén ültek le, ahol egy nagyobb üres teret találtak.

Fred és George Weasley, akik három székkel távolabb ültek, azonnal felálltak, és melléjük ültek.

- Hallottuk a híreket – kezdte Fred.

- Igen, Roncimonci megint megmutatta, hogy mennyire tapintatos is tud lenni – folytatta George.

- És beszéltünk Deannel is – tette hozzá Fred.

- Biztos lehetsz benne, hogy… - vágott szavába George

- többet nem zaklat – mondták egyszerre, és az asztal középtáján ülő griffendéles fiú felé néztek.

Harrynek hatalmasra tágult a szeme, Hermione pedig a szája elé kapta a kezét, hogy ne vihogjon fel hangosan. Egyik pillanatról a másikra Dean átváltozott. Előbb kissé összement, majd púposított, mint a macska. Feje még kisebb lett, szája eltűnt, orra pedig alaposan megnyúlt, és szarusodni kezdett. Ruhája levált róla, és a következő másodpercben Deant tetőtől talpig kanárisárga tollruha borította. Fején, mint valami kakadu taréj összeállva magasodott napsárga haja.

George Harry kérdő tekintetére csak megvonta a vállát. –Valahogy véletlenül belekerült az ételébe az egyik új kísérleti maximuláns termékünk, amelytől már nem csak hangutánzásra vagy képes, hanem átmenetileg át is változol.

- Egyetlen apró probléma van vele – szólt közbe Fred ugyanolyan halkan -, hogy nem tudjuk az átváltozás idejét beszabályozni. Eltarthat öt perctől akár huszonnégy óráig. – Közelebb hajolt Harry füléhez. – Azt hiszem, Dean szenvedése a huszonnégy órához fog közelíteni.

A teremben kitört a röhögés, minden asztal felállt, hogy jobban lássa a madárrá változott ötödévest.

Harry nem is tudta, mit mondjon. Szívét melegség járta át. Az, hogy az ikrek ennyire nyilvánvalóan kiálltak mellette, nagyon jól esett neki.

Félénken nézett a tanári asztal felé, ahol Minerva McGalagony összehúzott szemöldökkel, és vékonyra préselt szájjal állt fel, és indult el háza asztala felé.

Kicsit oldalra nézve jól látta, hogy Albus Dumbledore jóindulatú mosollyal nézi, a hangosan csipogó fiút. Harry ismét osztálytársa felé fordította a fejét, és elmosolyodott, mikor észrevette, hogy Ron kezében még most is ott áll a kanál, amely éppen félúton volt a szája felé, mikor Dean Thomas valahogy átváltozott. Gyanakvó pillantást vetett bátyjaira, de azok ártatlan tekintettel néztek vissza rá.

Miután túlélték az ebédet, és a délutáni órákat, és gyorsan megírták a házi feladatokat a könyvtárban, Harry és Hermione felkeresték Hagrid kunyhóját. Tátott szájjal hallgatták a vadőr beszámolóját az óriásoknál tett látogatásáról, és ugyanilyen megdöbbenéssel kezelte óriás barátjuk a tényt, hogy Harry Perselus Piton vérszerinti fia. Miután elmúlt a megrökönyödése, Hagrid kimondottan jókedvűen lapogatta meg Harry vállát. A hatalmas csapásoktól Harry magára öntötte a kezében tartott csészéje tartalmát. A kissé sziruposra sikerült teát nem is bánta, de azt már annál jobban, hogy kinézete meglehetősen csöpögős és ragacsos külsőt öltött. Hermione hamar megkönyörült rajta, és néhány háztartási bűbáj igénybevételével megtisztította Harry ruháját, és ha már benne volt, ki is vasalta a fiún, hiába tiltakozott hevesen annak tulajdonosa. Annyira belemerültek a beszélgetésbe, hogy észre sem vették az idő múlását, míg Hermione ijedt sikkantással nem nézett az órájára. Rémülten kerekre tágult szemmel nézett Harryre.

- Mindjárt hét óra. Igyekezz, Harry, mert elkésel - nógatta a fiút.

Harry a vadőrlak falán lévő ósdi órára pillantott. Öt perce maradt, hogy visszaérjen a kastélyba, összeszedje a bájitalkönyvét, és elérje apja irodáját. A pince legtávolabbi pontját.

- Ez szinte reménytelen - mormogta maga elé, de feltápászkodott, búcsút intett, és miután kilépett a ház ajtaján sebes léptekkel megindult a kastély felé.

Nem vesztegette idejét azzal, hogy felmenjen a toronyban hagyott könyvéért. Egy gyors begyűjtőbűbájjal magához hívta, mihelyt belépett a kastély kapuján, és azonnal az alagsor felé vezető folyosóra indult. Kifulladva érte el az iroda ajtaját, és már kopogásra emelte fel a kezét, mikor meghallotta a bentről kiszűrődő hangokat. A hangokat, melyek cseppet sem voltak barátságosnak mondhatóak. Sem Remus Lupin sem Perselus Piton nem fogta magát vissza.

Harry zaklatott szívvel hallgatta a kiszűrődő veszekedést.

- Amíg én vagyok az apja, én mondom meg, hogy hova, kivel, és mikor mehet el - üvöltötte a vérfarkas képébe a bájitalmester. - Már éppen itt az ideje, hogy valaki megtegye.

- Perselus, ő nem a tulajdonod, és nem rángathatod bábúként. Harry nem olyan, aki hagyja magát dróton rángatni. És te is tudod, joga van ott lenni. Sirius a keresztapja.

Piton megvetően felhorkant.

- Ami, mint azt te is tudod, jelen esetben semmit nem jelent. Bármikor dönthetek úgy, hogy ennyi volt.

- És, ahogy azt meg te tudod - vágott közbe Remus -, ez nem teszi semmissé a köztük kialakult szeretetet és megértést. Tetszik vagy nem, Harry szereti Siriust. Ha egy kicsit lehiggadnál, te is rájönnél, hogy csak azért, mert nem látod szívesen Siriust Harry közelében, még nem jelenti azt, hogy eltilthatod őket egymástól. Nem tudom, mit hoz a holnapi nap, de Harry sosem fogja megbocsátani, ha nem lehet ott Sirius mellett.

Harrynek az ajtó előtt ökölbe szorult a keze, ám valahogy sikerült megnyugtatnia magát, és gonoszan elmosolyodott. „Majd meglátjuk, Perselus Piton, hogy ki mondja ki a végső szót..." - gondolta. Dühösen fújt egyet, és derűs arccal bekopogtatott. Odabenn a két ember azonnal elhallgatott.

- Tessék! - hallatszott a bebocsátást jelző hang. Harry lenyitotta a kilincset, és belépett.

- Jó estét, tanár úr! Remus! - üdvözölte a két férfit ártatlan szemmel. Piton összevont szemöldökkel vizslatta a fiút. A falon lévő órára pillantott. Harry észrevette tekintetét, de a férfi nem konstatálta a késést.

- Menj át a szobánkba, és készíts elő mindent a laborban - sóhajtott. - Én is azonnal ott leszek.

Harry szó nélkül biccentett, és ismét az ajtókilincshez nyúlt.

- Szia, Remus - köszönt ismét a vérfarkasnak, majd átment a lakosztályukba.

- Szia, Harry, reggel még beszélünk. - Harry halványan rámosolygott.

- Hát persze - válaszolta.

A két férfi odabenn egymásra nézett.

- Vajon hallotta? - morfondírozott Lupin.

- Biztos lehetsz benne - mordult a bájitaltan tanár. - Inkább azon kéne meglepődnöd, hogy egy szóval sem mondta.

Remus rántott egyet a vállán. - Én mondtam neki, hogy elintézem. Gondolom, hagyja...

A másik válaszként csak morgott valamit, és az ajtó felé terelte Remus Lupint.

- Mint látod, egyesekkel ellentétben, nekem dolgom van - vicsorogta kedvesen. - Tehát, ha megbocsátasz, vár a fiam - hangsúlyozta ki az utolsó szót jelentőségteljesen.

Lupin arca elsötétedett. - Vigyázz Perselus. Nem használhatod fegyverként Harryt. Visszafelé fog elsülni - sziszegte megvillanó szemmel, majd tőle szokatlan hevességgel feltépte az ajtót, és kirontott rajta.

Perselus felhúzott szemöldökkel figyelte, majd egy maroknyi dolgozatot kapott fel az íróasztaláról, és ő is utána indult.

--

Harry néma csendben dolgozott, miközben apja a sarokban álló apró íróasztal mögött, és a magával hozott dolgozatokat javította. Lopva a csendben dolgozó fiúra pillantott, majd folytatta az osztályozást.

Egy fél óra múlva Harry megtörölte homlokát, és felnézett. - Kész vagyok - jelentette be, miután elzárta a lángokat az üstje alatt.  
Az eredménnyel többé-kevésbe meg volt elégedve. A sebzáró krém ugyan kissé folyósra sikerült, de a színe ugyanolyan piszkosfehér volt, mint amilyennek a tankönyve írta, és a szaga is olyan volt, amivel már többször találkozott, amivel időnként Madam Pomfrey ellátta egy-egy sérülése során. Ráadásul bíztató jelnek számított az is, hogy a mellé lépő tanár csak enyhe ajakrángásról tett tanúbizonyságot.

- Túlságosan visszavetted a lángot, amikor beletetted az ürömgyökeret - közölte tárgyilagos hangon. - Így a kieresztett levet, nem tudta mind elforralni, és emiatt az állaga nem megfelelő.

Harry lesütötte a szemét, és várta a fejmosás folytatását.

Piton azonban ismét meggyújtotta a lángokat. - Kavargasd - szólt, majd a fal mellett álló tárolószekrényhez lépett. Egy tálat vett elő, amelyben az övéhez hasonló színű sűrű massza állt. Odavitte az üst mellé, és pálcája segítségével az üstbe helyezte a tálka tartalmát. Átvette a kevergetést Harrytől, és gyors precíz mozdulatokkal összevegyítette a két masszát. Az elegy néhány percnyi főzés után kezdett krém állagú lenni, és Piton elégedett mosollyal eloltotta a lángokat.

Harry kérdőn nézett rá.

- Azokat a főzeteket, melyeket fel lehet használni, általában nem tüntetem el. Mr. Nott mai munkája túl sűrűre sikerült - mondta egyszerűen. Végignézett az üst melletti romokon. - Takaríts össze, és végeztél. - Ő maga visszaült az asztal mögé.

Harry takarítás közben nem bírta tovább.

- Hallottam, miről beszélt...él Remusszal - mondta halkan, és megpróbálta nyugodtan tartani a hangját.

- Ezek szerint hallgatóztál. Miért is nem lep meg? - nézett fel az asztaltól a férfi. Magában elmosolyodott. Kíváncsi volt, mikor hozza fel a fiú a témakört. Tulajdonképpen meg is lehetne lepődve. Azt hitte, mihelyt belép a lakásba, Harry letámadja, és számon kéri rajta. Ehelyett megvárta, míg a „pót tanórának" és ezzel az ő tanári szerepének is vége, ami azért bíztató jel. És azzal is pontosan tisztában volt, mi Harry szerepe a másnapi tárgyaláson. Csodálta, hogy Lupin nem tud róla. Ellenkező esetben nem ment volna hozzá a vérfarkas, hogy elkérje Harryt. Ami - be kellett vallania magának - jól esően hizlalta a máját. Remus Lupin tőle - na jó, ha nem is könyörgi, de tőle - kéri el Harry Pottert. Visszafogta magát, ne húzza széles elégedett mosolyra a száját. Szinte alig hallotta meg Harry válaszát, ami visszahúzta a valóságba.

- Elég nehéz hallgatózni, amikor kihallatszott az egész a folyosóra - mutatott rá Harry. - Szóval? Elenged...sz? - Még mindig nehezére esett a tegezés, de most úgy érezte, hogy a bizalmasabb hang eredményesebb lehet. - Beszéltem Dumbledore-ral, öö Dumbledore professzorral - javította ki magát apja elsötétülő szeme láttán -, és ő azt mondta, hogy felőle mehetek, ha beleegyezel. - Hangját kérlelőre és reménykedőre vette.

- Nem hinném, hogy a javadra válna, ha ott vagy - kezdte Piton -, de tekintve, hogy mi múlik a jelenléteden, elmehetsz.

Harry megdöbbent. Nem számított ilyen gyors győzelemre. Gyanakodva emelte fel a fejét.

- De...? - kérdezte.

Piton szája széle most már tényleg felfelé kunkorodott. - Nincs de. Ám Lupinnak nem kell feltétlenül nyeregben éreznie magát. Értesítem őt a döntésemről. Reggelinél találkoztok, és együtt megbeszéljük a továbbiakat. Most elmehetsz - mondta, és ismét a tintába mártotta pennáját, hogy folytassa a dolgozatok értékelését.

- Hova? - kérdezte meghökkenten, összeráncolt homlokkal.

Piton kezében ismét megállt a penna.

- Tekintve, hogy már közel járunk a takaródóhoz - kezdte a csekélyebb értelmű diákoknak fenntartott hangját - gondolom a toronyba kéne menned, és a lefekvéshez készülődnöd. Vagy más terveid voltak?

Harry elbizonytalanodott. Zavartan, kissé szégyenkezve szedegette össze holmijait. - Neeem - mormogta halkan, és az ajtó felé indult. - Jó éjt.

Piton félig felhúzott szemhéjjal figyelte a távozni készülő fiút, mint aki nem akar hinni a benyomásának.

- Természetesen alhatsz a szobádban is, ha ott, jobb szeretnél. - Most az ő hangja volt bizonytalan.

Harry arca felderült. - Köszönöm. Akkor még egyszer jó éjt. Reggel találkozunk - mondta, és kilépett az ajtón.

Piton fejcsóválva nézte a becsukódó ajtót. Néha nem értette Harry Pottert.


End file.
